For Rich Or Poor
by Odds-Be-Ever-In-Your-Favor
Summary: Amy is a high-class wealthy girl who lives the fancy life. Then you got Sonic, who is a poor cobalt that has nothing to lose. They soon meet each other...but will their friendship last when Amy soon finds out about Sonic's true life? What happens when you mix these odd pairings in different social classes together? Will sparks fly here? Sonamy, Knuxouge, Silvaze, Tailsmo.
1. I'm the Girl Next Door

***~~.~~***

_Amy is a high-class rich girl who lives the fancy life._

_And then you got Sonic…_

_Who is a poor cobalt that has nothing to lose_

_What happens when you mix these odd pairings together…?_

***~~.~~***

"Amy! You're new house is outstanding!" You hear one of your close friends exclaim. She wears a green skirt, with a white sleeveless blouse on, sleeves from her green sweater tied around her neck. Her name is Cosmo. You just shrug away the statement as if you have never heard it in the first place.

"You must feel proud being a first-class girl, aren't you?" Your other friend, Rouge, says swiftly. You flatten your ears to not hear anymore comments about your mansion you've just moved into.

You hear someone mumble from the outside of your closed ears. You perch them up and say, "Pardon?"

"I said, do you think that these new neighbors will be friendly?" The youngest of the girls say. Her name is Cream, and she's 13.

You shake your head quickly, and speak out finally. "I really don't care what they say or think. I'm not here to make _new _friends when I already have you guys. Close as sisters even."

"Aww!" Someone that has a high pitched voice shriek out. That happens to be Mina, one of the sweetest girls you'll have as a friend. "That's so sweet of you, Amy!"

"Thanks guys, but I'm not into showing off my new house." You say sweetly, but at the same time it's fake. You know that deep down you just want to be like normal girls you see around here, and not having a big mansion that is out of place.

I just recently moved around here just 2 days ago, which was Wednesday afternoon. Today is Friday, and it was finally time to show my friends the new house…oops, I meant my new _mansion_…that my parents brought last month. This is the 2nd time that I had to move, and luckily we moved to my old neighborhood again. But if felt more like a new one to me, despite that I didn't recognize any people here. My parents promised me it was going to be a doozy to be moving into a my old neighborhood, especially if the neighborhood is close to where my best friends lived. Yeah, it was a doozy alright, when everyone kept looking at me with these strange stares that said, _'Who's the new girl?'_ and _'Is she rich? She sure has some fancy clothes.' _But I just had to ignore the glares the best way I could, because I knew if I gave them one stare back that was innocent, then I'll sure to be the new girl who'll get teased around here.

Not only that I had to move away from my neighborhood I lived in for quite sometime, I also had to move away from my old H.S. Which means I have to start all over again with a new high school as a sophomore. But at least my friends are at the same high school I'm going to. Which was a _bit_ better for me. Not a whole lot though that sweeps the butterflies out of my stomach.

Suddenly, a hand waves from side to side in front of your face. It distracts you and you finally snap out of the deep thoughts. "Amy, are you okay?" A lavender cat, just about taller than you, asks kindly.

"Uh…yeah!" You manage to say, looking up with a sweet smile. "I'm as cool as a cucumber!"

"Good, because I want to get inside and see what it really looks like. You can never judge a book by its cover ya' know!" A raccoon with an Australian accent states, marching herself to the front door. You just shake your head, forming a slight grin to yourself, and follow her to the door, opening it up politely for your friends to come in.

"It's about time!" Marine says to you, and pats you on the shoulder. "See you inside!"

"Thanks Amy!" Cream says to you.

"Thank you, darling…" Rouge smirks, tickling under your chin playfully before heading inside. You start to groan.

"Rouge, quit doing that! Thanks Ames." Blaze calls you by your famous nickname.

"Thank you, Manuela!" Mina hugs you before stepping inside. Only someone as unique as Mina calls you by your middle name.

The last of your friends comes next to you and beams. "Yay! I can't wait to see the inside view!" Cosmo runs in excitedly. You shift a smile. A warm one.

Before you head inside, you think to yourself, _'Is this the right choice that my parents made?'_ I know I'm thinking that.

***~~.~~***

Just when I closed the front door, everyone started to gasp. I didn't know if it was out of shock or what. But telling by their face expressions, it sure looked like they were surprised of how big it was.

Marine did a whistle that was low, but loud enough for me to hear. "Wow, mate, your parents must have saved up a fortune to get this in the neighborhood!"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Well, what you expected from a girl who's high-class?" I say proudly, pointing to myself. "This girl comes from a rich society!" I soon caught on of what I just said, and drooped my head slightly. "I mean…"

"We know what you mean, Amy. We're glad you're happy!" Rouge says, coming over to me and giving me a gentle squeeze on my arm. "You're a girl that comes from a wealthy family. I would've wagged that in the air in front of everybody too."

"But that's not me, Rouge. I don't like putting people down like that, and showing off." I say with a knot forming in my stomach. "Moving here was one thing, but having to move to a place that's different from my class is another." Rouge let go of me and made a frown.

"Don't let that get you down! You're still normal to us no matter what!" Blaze winks at me. "We're the ones who knew you ever since kindergarten, so we should be-"

"Uh- don't you mean that _I_ knew her ever since kindergarten?" Mina interrupts Blaze.

"Right…I'm a grade ahead of you." Blaze says, scratching the back of her head. "But that's really not the point-"

"Wait a minute, I was in her same school too, you know. So technically, I knew her as well." Marine crosses her arms.

"All of us were, Marine…but what I'm trying to get at-" Blaze was saying.

"Oh sure you knew her, Marine. But you never talked to her because you were in Pre-k then." Rouge says with a tug of sarcasm in her voice. "So you don't know her as much as Mina does."

"Fine! If you guys want to get specific about this, then _we_ knew Amy since our young days growing up! Ya happy know?" Blaze asks impatiently.

Marine unfolds her arms, and smiles. "Delighted."

I roll my eyes and coughed a _can-I-have-your-attention-again_ type cough. Everyone glued their eyes on me while I started to speak again. "We can finish this conversation of who-knows-what later. Let me show you guys upstairs before my parents come home from work."

Blaze and Marine looked at each other with death glares, and split away from one another. Marine went with Cosmo in front, and Blaze went in back of me with Rouge.

Did I miss something here?

"Okie-dokie then, let's see the rest of the mansion!" Cream says happily, skipping her way in front of me with Marine and Cosmo, while I was in the middle with Mina.

"I guess the point hasn't really gotten through with Blaze, huh?" Mina asks when we started to walk upstairs. She had a sorry look on her face.

I started to feel the urge to tell Mina of how I felt, so I did. "I'm not really sure, but I'm just happy that I moved back here. I was quite sad when I had to move away from you guys when I graduated from 5th grade. But then I started making new friends in middle school, although they really weren't the same as you guys. That's why I wasn't that mad when I found out that I was moving back here. But when I found out it was going to be a mansion instead of a house like before, that made got be a bit angry. And to make matters worse, I had to move away from my old high school and start a new one. Now it's like being a freshman all over again, and-!"

"Whoa, calm down, girl! It's going to be okay, as long as you stick with me and everyone else here, you'll be fine as the flowers on Cosmo's hair."

"Are you guys talking about me?" Cosmo left Cream and Marine, and joined Mina and I.

"Yes, and it was very bad too!" Mina replied jokingly. I started to laugh, and soon all 3 of us laughed together. When we reached the last stair, we turned the corner on the left and entered the hallway which was painted red. It was so big, our laugh echoed through the space.

"The hallway is huge!" I hear Rouge gasp in back of me. Her gasp also echoed in the hallway. "A whole classroom can fit in here, and it'll still have room left!"

"I wonder if you'll get a boyfriend in your new high school." Cream says out of the blue.

I turn to Cream and smiled sheepishly. "Uh…I really doubt that. But it might be my 2nd goal to achieve in my new school." I inform.

Marine makes a puzzled face at me. "What's your 1st then?" she asks.

"To not be in the bottom of the pyramid this year, of course!"

***~~.~~***

_La de dee, la de da_

_Finally, I finished this chapter, and it only took me about…a day?_

_I'm just happy I finally found an idea to come up for this chapter before it vanished._

_*POOF*_

_Review to tell me how you guys liked it so far and the next chapter will hopefully get out soon._

_Criticism is welcome, but no flames please._

_Bai! :)_

**_*~~.~~*_**


	2. Talks & Texts

***~~.~~***

_Yay! Chapter 2 is finally up now! :)_

_Enjoy!_

***~~.~~***

After the tour I gave the girls in my mansion, it was time to say goodbye to them.

"That sure was a pleasure of a sight!" Marine says when we get outside. "Your parents did well!"

I looked away while I answered. "Thanks, Marine...It was a pleasure showing you around…"

Cosmo came up next to me with worry showing on her face. "What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself, Amy."

"And don't be all shady on us like we're some strangers. We're your friends, you can tell us anything." Mina joined in. I really wish she didn't encourage me to spit out the truth.

"I…I'll tell you tomorrow…" Is all I say.

"Sorry, but I won't be here tomorrow. I'm going to go out with Fi'." Rouge says firmly. I shoot her a look. Who's Fi'?

Rouge catches my eye. "Fiona…? Rings a bell?" Rouge says like she read my mind.

But I _still_ don't know whose she's talking about.

"Uh, Rouge? She wasn't in the same high school as us, remember?" Cream points out.

"Oh, I'm sorry again, Ames. I forgot you weren't in the same high school as us this year. Anyways, Fiona is one of my new friends I've met on the second day of Junior year." Rouge informs me. I looked away just when I heard the "new friend" part.

"Oh." Was all I can say at the moment.

Was I gone _that_ long?

"But we can have a party line though on the phone. Probably around 6:00 when I get back from shopping with Mina and Cosmo…unless you want to come with us?" Blaze insists.

I shake my head and say, "Well I really do-"

"Then it's settled!" Mina ignores me and throws her hand in the air. "We'll pick you up around 2:00 sharp tomorrow morning!"

"But I-" I start to say.

Cream interrupts me. "I hope you four have fun! I'll be getting a checkup tomorrow afternoon."

Just when I was about to finish what I needed to say, a black limo pulls up on the curve. My eyes widen. "Oh great…now I can't finish what I was going to say." I mumble to myself. Fortunately, the girls were too busy ignoring me to hear.

"Who's that in the snazzy ride?" Marine ask suddenly.

"My parents…and it's time for you guys to scoot out. Bye!" I say, pushing everyone away from my house.

"Hey! What's the rush, Manuela?" Mina asks.

"You guys should've been out by now; sorry…that's the rules!"

"Rules, what rules? There were never rules before…" Rouge rants as she swifts her head to me. I ignored the stare and rushed everyone away.

"Bye!" I call out just when my parents came near.

My mom comes rushing toward me, sweeping me into a hug. "Amy, it's so good to see you again!" she says, hugging me so tight that I actually couldn't breathe.

"M-om, ple-ase!" I say, pulling my way out of her grip. "You just saw me this morning."

"You know your mother, always into hugs!" My dad says, smiling to me. I return a weak smile back.

"I know. But still, I couldn't breathe!" I say, fixing my now winkled outfit. Then I saw my big sister coming out of the limo, brushing her green highlighted bangs back. Her name is Isabella, but everyone calls her Bella for short, and she is a senior in high school. She's applying to the same high school I'm going to this year. _Gee…_

"Missed me?" she asks, reaching for my quills, but I swatted her hand back at the last minute.

"I guess that answered your question." I reply, taking out my hammer.

"Amy Manuela Rose Hedgehog, what did I say about taking out your hammer?!" My mom raises her voice, taking my hammer away. I felt heat rising in my face, and I wanted to say something so badly to her. Instead, I handled it like an adult and marched myself away from my sister, toward our house.

"Where does she keep that hammer at? The warehouse apartment or something." I overhear Bella asking whoever she was talking to behind me in a low voice. I just grinned at myself.

***~~.~~***

"Monday is gonna B sweet as candy!" Mina texted me. I just rolled my eyes. I was sitting on my new bed while eating Choco Chunks ice Cream. I decided to text one of the girls since I was bored.

"For U, maybe. Not for me tho!" I texted back.

A minute later, Mina texted back to me: "Don't B such'a downer; I'll stay by your side."

"Fine, but you better not leave me like you did in 4th grade on that trip" I texted.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, not my fault that U got lost in the woodz. You wanted to be stubborn and go ur separate wayz." Mina texted back.

In 4th grade, we went on a Camping Trip for the day, and had to pair up in 4's so we wouldn't get lost. I paired up with Mina and two other girls I forgot their names. Instead of following my group like I was supposed to, I wanted to go another way I thought was right. But I was _so_ wrong, and guess who had to get sent home…

I laugh at myself, glad that Mina wasn't here to know that it was actually funny to me. I pretended to be mad at Mina though. "Whatever… so, have any crushes to crush since I was away?"

"…maybe…?" Mina texted.

I gasp. "Who :o ?!" I texted immediately.

A minute later, she texted back. "You'll have to see on Monday…if you come that is -_-"

"Duh, I have to… Can't u tell me 2morrow tho?"

I had to wait more than a minute this time until she responded back to me. "Fine…I'll think about it. But right now, my mom said I have 2 go with her to get something to eat, so bye-bye :)"

"Bye! :)" I sent the last text message, and threw my phone further away on my bed. I wonder who she's crushing on. I don't know any boys except for Tails, and he's like Cosmo's and Cream's age, so I knew that couldn't be. And there's Knuckles, and I don't know if he's the dating type ever since I moved away. Maybe he changed. And Silver had a secret crush on Blaze in 5th grade, so maybe he still has one on her now. So who else would it be?

"Hey Amy?" The voice of Bella interrupts my thoughts. I roll over to see what she wanted.

"What, Bella?" Out of nowhere, a sock hit my face. I peeled the sock from my face and stared at it. "Um, why the heck did you throw a sock at me…_my_ sock to be exact?"

"I hit you with it because you left it in my room, for the 2nd time today. Watch where you keep your socks, or any clothing of yours!" Then she slammed my door.

"I want my door left open!" I yell out to her, but she doesn't open it. Instead I had to get up and do it myself.

_'Just wait when I get my hammer back!' _I thought to myself.

***~~.~~***

_Sorry for the chapter being shorter than the last, but I was running out of ideas to come up with._

_And the ending was corny, I know. :S_

_But please Review and/or fave! The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I have to write more! :)_

_Next chapter will be better than the last 2, you'll see! It's already in development!_

_(Sonic's coming soon... .)_

_Bai! :D_

**_*~~.~~*_**


	3. Shops & Introductions Part 1

***~~.~~***

"Hurry up, Amy! We're waiting for you!" Blaze yelled from outside my living room window. It was morning time, and it was the day that I was going to go shopping with Mina, Cosmo, and Blaze. I don't know why they were here in the first place, when Mina specifically said 2:00. _Sharp! _And it's 12:00am now.

"Wait a second; I'm on my way down! I just need to put on my last shoe, and I'm good!" I yell back from inside. I slipped on my last shoe, and took a peak at the full view mirror we had in the Living room to examine myself. I was wearing a Pink cropped long sleeve shirt, with a white tank top underneath, and caprices that were a bit torn up.

"I guess I'm ready to go!" I said to myself, grabbing my red handbag to take with me.

"Wait, Amy!" I heard my mom yell when I opened up the door. I turned my head around to see my mother. _What does she want_? I thought.

"Yes?" I ask, tapping my foot impatiently. I didn't want to keep my friends from waiting long, even though it's their fault that I got told at the last minute to come.

My mom came up to me, and handed a credit card. "You can buy anything you want, darling! But don't lose it."

"No, I already have $20 already." I handed the credit card back to my mother. "But if it'll make you feel better, you can just give me another 20 and I'll be good to go!"

My mother gave me a stern look that said, _'Take the card, or else!' _So I just gave up and took the credit card back from her hand, giving her a playful smile. "Thanks, mother! Bye!" I say, heading out the door.

***~~.~~***

"You're finally here, thank goodness!" Mina began when I took my first step outside. "It took you forever to get here…the mall is probably filled up about now, what took you so long?"

I just started to walk past them, not wanting to talk about what happened between me and my mom.

"Did you get in trouble?" I hear Cosmo ask suddenly, footsteps following my lead.

I turn around immediately to look at the 3 girls following me. "Look, Let's. Just. Drop. It. Okay?" I say with incense growing in me.

The 3 of them just looked at each other, looking confused as heck. But I didn't care to stay for a minute to see what they were going to say to me, as I turned around on my feet and marched to our destination.

***~~.~~***

It was really silent between me and the girls while walking to the mall. And it took us about 20 minutes to get to the mall on foot. But we finally made it after seeming like forever to get here. Unfortunately for us, Mina wasn't joking; it was definitely packed to the fullest from the outside view, I didn't even want to step _inside_ to see the rest. And it hasn't even reached 2:00 yet!

We just stood there in front of the building, seeing people coming in and exiting out of it. Pushing and shoving involved in the act. "Oh well!" I hear Mina say to us, breaking the silence. "Are we going to just sit here, or are we going to get our butts in there before the real hurricane hits?"

"Real hurricane? Isn't this full enough?" Cosmo asked Mina. I just shook my head thoroughly. I knew I didn't want to come here in the first place, but seeing it full like this just made me anxious to leave already.

"Can't we just come here on a school day when it's not full?" I said at last. Cosmo, Mina, and Blaze just looked at me like I was nuts. "What?"

"Uh, no. We're getting ourselves in there through that mess, like it or not!" Mina protested, grabbing my arm, and practically dragging me into the building. I heard Cosmo and Blaze giggling in the background. I tried to break free from her, but it was no use from her strong grip.

When we reached inside the building, it was the worst sight ever. It made me think of High School!

_"This is just ridiculous!" _I thought.

The outside was messy, but hear was just plain messier!

"Mina, you know how much I hate crowds! The rude attitudes people gave me when I said 'excuse me' earlier, the shoving people did, and even worse, there's no percent offs today!" I shouted through the noisy crowd. I finally yanked free from her hold. "You knew that ever since we were little!"

"I know, I know!" she responded, not even taking the time to look at me. She's too concentrated on her mall map she picked up when we got in. "But that's where your hammer comes in place!" Mina shouts back.

"Just so you know my hammer got taken away by my mom! I have nothing to defend myself with this time!"

"Well…stick with me and you won't have to worry about the rough crowd." Mina responded a little bit lower than before. I looked over at Cosmo for some help, but she was too busy chatting it up with Blaze to catch my eye.

"…Fine…I guess we're stuck together than." I said in a low voice. Surprisingly, I heard what I said through the noises. I started to look around the area we were at since I was getting tired of staying in one spot. I noticed that we were next to a store called Cher Ave. "So! Are we heading in there are what?" I say, pointing to the store.

"No, not here yet. First we're gonna go to the Music shop!" she points to her map. "Then we'll go to-" Mina was interrupted by Cosmo pulling on her sleeve. "What, Cosmo?" she asks.

"Sorry to tell you at the last second, but Blaze and I don't really _want_ to go to the Music Shop…we kind of already made plans already."

Mina and I turned our full attention to Cosmo and Blaze at the same time. "What?!" We both ask in unison. We turned our heads to each other and started to chuckle at the simultaneously that happened.

"Well, we were just talking and we decided to go to Ms. Funnel Cakes first this time, then we were going to meet you at the Music Shop. If you didn't mind that is?" Blaze replies.

"Wait, we have been going to the Music Shop first since…_forever!_ Now you want to change the routine?" Mina ranted, throwing her map in the air. I didn't argue there, we _have_ been going to the Music Shop first all the time before I moved away. Unless they changed plans while I was gone. But according to Mina's reaction, it seems like this was a first-time thing.

"Hey! Don't be mad at us, we said that we were just going to the bakery!" Cosmo says, picking up Mina's map from the floor and bringing it back to her face. "Look, the bakery shop isn't really far from the-"

"Silver!" Blaze elatedly shouts at us.

My eyes darted from Cosmo's and Mina's conversation, to Blaze. "Silver?" I repeated. "I don't remember a store named Silver…?"

Blaze shook her head and pointed what was behind me. "No, Silver's here! Turn around!"

All of our eyes went to each other and we just shrugged. I decided to turn around to see what she was pointing at, and sure enough, the snow-white hedgehog that I left after graduating 5th grade was standing across from me on the other side of the mall.

My heart stopped.

"Silver!" Now it was my turn to shout. "I can't believe that…he's at the…oh my god, he's gotten so big!"

"Well no need to act like a dodo bird here! Let's go see Silver taking a look at the now grown-up Amy Rose!" Blaze fumed, taking my hand and pulling me through the crowd. Mina took my other hand, running along with me. I felt Cosmo's hand on my shoulder behind me, pushing me forward.

"Excuse us, please!" Blaze kept pushing people out of the way to move. Luckily she was here, or Cosmo, Mina, and I would've been lost in the crowd somewhere. Of course I wouldn't had any trouble myself to get past them, if I had my hammer!

When we finally reach around the corner of the mall, I was too much out of breath. But it was all worth it to see one of my old friends again. Apparently, the other 3 wasn't tired, which was a surprise to my disbelief.

"Silver, hey Silver! Over here!" Mina eagerly called out to the hedgehog. The name rung inside my ears as she kept calling him. By the time we were close enough for him to finally hear her, he turned around swiftly.

_Normal POV:_

"Mina!" Silver called, rushing to the girls. He soon hugged Mina, then Blaze, then Cosmo, not noticing Amy with them the whole time. "I didn't expect you guys to come here too!"

Mina cleared her throat, elbowing her pink friend to make a move. "Say something…I don't think he recognizes you!" she whispered to Amy.

"Okay…" She whispered back, feeling her cheeks turn pink. It was hard for her to find the right words to say to a hedgehog…_her friend_…that probably doesn't remember her. "Um, Silver? Hi…?"

Silver stood there, figuring out how she knew his name. Finally he speaks out, "I'm sorry, but how did you know my name…did one of the girls talk about me?" he said, fussing with his quills. Grinning slightly.

"Silver!" Cosmo bursted out. "How rude of you!"

Silver skipped his eyes to Cosmo. "What did I say wrong?"

"Silver, it's me! Amy?" she gasped. "I graduated from 5th grade, and then I had to-"

Silver snapped his fingers. "-Move! You moved away a couple of years ago, now I remember you!" Silver exclaimed. He came over to Amy and tightly gave his long-time friend a hug. "I missed you. And Tails couldn't stop talking about you either!"

"I missed you and Tails too, and even Knucklehead!" Amy said, Silver letting go of her. "All of my friends were the first thing on my mind when I had to move away. I felt depressed the whole entire summer I was gone, missing you guys so much!"

"So we wanted to go shopping to celebrate!" Proclaimed Mina. Amy shot her a look saying, '_I never wanted to go shopping!_' But once again, Mina ignored her stare, as she faced her mall map for Silver to see. "We're heading towards the Music Shop first!"

"Ms. Funnel Cakes first!" Cosmo argued, grabbing the map from Mina. "We never decided on going to the Music Shop first anyways!"

"And we never decided to go to the bakery first neither!" Mina said back, snatching the map back from Cosmo. "You can't claim where we go!"

"How about we buy some clothes first? Or better yet, let Amy decide on where to go since we _are_ celebrating, remember?" Blaze offered the suggestion to the angered girls, but it didn't exactly work out for them, as they kept fussing over where to go first.

While the two girls fought, Blaze being caught in the middle of it, Amy noticed a couple of guys heading their direction. She really didn't recognize them before, so they must be Silver's "new" friends he made while she was away.

"Hey, Silver, why did you just leave us like that?" A green hawk approached the group, having an attitude. "You just ran away from us!"

"Sorry, I was catching up on some times with my old friend." Silver pointed to Amy, who was turning pinker then before. She never liked big crowds, especially when she doesn't know some of these people.

Mina and Cosmo stopped arguing for the second time today, and turned their heads to the hawk. "Who knew you liked shopping, _Jet_…" Mina confronted with a sticky voice.

"I guess that makes two of us…_Mina_…" Jet responded with the same tone, just when an ebony hedgehog came next to him.

Amy elbowed Mina on her side, getting her attention. "You know these people?" she asked solemnly. She didn't want to get herself too shy or they'll probably make fun of her.

"Yeah, I know the hedgehog; he goes to the same high school as us. But unfortunately, I have to know the hawk too on the long run!" Mina responded with a change of attitude towards Amy. Then she turned back to Jet, making a face. "You know, I thought I smelled something fishy when I came up to Silver. He hanging out with you is just impossible to my disbelief!"

"Yeah, and I thought I saw something suspicious when he came up to a ragdoll! How he can be friends with a _wannabe_ rock star, I have no idea!"

Mina grew redder than Amy's handbag. "Shadow, please tell your blockheaded friend to back the hell away from me, or he'll get some today like he did in study hall last Thursday!"

_'So I'm guessing that the red-streaked hedgehog is named _Shadow…_'_ Amy thought to herself.

Jet continued on taunting the mongoose. "Can't take the heat, not my fault you wear so much make-up! Probably more than Rouge-"

"For your information to write down, I'm not wearing any make-up today, you blockhead!"

Shadow went in between the bickering two. "Hey, you guys! Cut it out, or we'll get kicked out of this place!"

Mina stopped at her tracks, and started to rub her arm, embarrassed. "My apologies, Shads…" Mina said softly, blushing at the moment.

"I swear, what's up with the fighting and commotion today?!" Blaze complained. "Can't we just get along like normal people?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever!" Jet backed up a bit. "So, who's the pink lady with ya'?"

"The 'pink lady' happens to be Amy, Amy Rose!" Cosmo told Jet, motioning Amy closer to the strangers. "Amy, Jet the Hawk. Jet, Amy Rose. Shadow, Amy Rose. Amy, Shadow the Hedgehog. Now compromise and shake hands so we can scoot!"

"Nice to meet you, Amor Rosey…" Jet shook the now more flushed hedgehog's hand. She couldn't seem to turn back to her normal color, as she shook the hawk's hand back.

"Nice to meet you too, but its Amy." she corrected Jet. "_Just_ Amy, not Amor Ro- whatever you just said."

Mina, who was now relaxed but still a little red, pushed Amy where Shadow was standing. "This is the guy you want to shake hands with, not that bird!"

Amy giggled, and reached a hand out to Shadow. "Please to meet you, Shadow- am I correct?" she asks, turning less pink then before.

"Correct!" Shadow shook her hand gently. "I never saw a pink hedgehog before."

"Unless she's a cat in disguise!" Jet taunted, chuckling at his own joke.

"Stuff it Jet! Or do I have to tell your little girlfriend Wave you've been mean to her friends?" Blaze informed the hawk.

"Relax, I was joking around here. Besides, she doesn't even know who this girl is, so I'm not worrying!" Jet crossed his arms. He then took a look at Amy again. "Hey girly, are you poor?"

"Jet!" Silver hissed. "That's enough, let's go!"

Amy just blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, your pants are cut up, and so it must be obvious that you have no other pants to wear…"

Amy gasped at the moment, not believing what he had just said to her. Oh, how she wanted to tell him so bad that she's actually rich. But she didn't want to blow her cover, so she shuffled her feet, and brushed back her bangs, acting calm. "No Jet, I'm not poor. I'm officially middle classed, like normal people."

"And it's called fashion, Slime Ball!" Mina defended.

Jet looked at Amy for a second, and then out of nowhere, he burst out laughing. "Fashion? Are you serious?"

Amy motioned herself back to where Cosmo and her friends were, and leaned forward to her ear. "Do I have a tacky sense of style or something?" She whispered to the seedrian.

"No. He's just so desperate to get himself attention, don't worry about it." Cosmo whispered back, giving a warm smile.

Shadow shook his head at Jet and turned to Amy. "What high school do you go to by the way?"

"Oh, uh, I'm going to the same high school my friends are going to; Opal University High!"

Jet just nodded, "What was your first high school before you went high school jumping?"

"Would you knock it off?!" Blaze yelled. "Just so you know, she just moved-"

"Moved, eh?" Jet interrupted Blaze, starring straight in Amy's eyes. "So instead of a high school jumper, we got a newbie coming in? Great!"

Amy's eyes were starting to water. She didn't know if he was teasing her, or being serious at the moment. But whichever was which, she didn't like it. Fortunately for her, everyone's attention was on Jet's immature behavior. But Mina did catch a tear coming down, and quickly changed the conversation for her friend's sake. "So! Where's the two-tailed fox at?"

"Tails- he had to finish the assignment given to him from Friday." Silver responded. "He started late, but he'll come on Monday. So I guess you and him can have a moment together." He told Amy, playfully.

Amy started to cheer up again, laughing a bit from Silver's comment. "Yeah, I guess so." She sniffed.

"Hold up! Are you…crying?" Jet asked in disbelief.

"What! No!" Amy said offensively. "A high school girl like me does _not_ cry!"

Jet looked suspiciously at Amy for a while, studying her face. "Well, it looks like you're-"

_"Hey, I finally found you guys! You just went without a trace! I thought we were going to meet up where we planned!" _A voice called out. Everyone turned around at the voice being heard.

"Sorry, man! We- well _I_- got caught up on talking to one of my friends I haven't seen in a while." Silver said with a small smile. "But I guess you two can introduce yourselves, since she's going to the same high school as us now!"

"Introduce myself?" Amy asked surprised.

"Yes you, Amy. You're the only new girl here." Blaze said quietly, pushing Amy to where Sonic was.

It took her a minute to round up her words before finally speaking. "H-hey, I'm…Amy! Amy Rose!" she stammered over her introduction, turning red. "And you are?"

The blue cobalt smiled hugely, extending his hand out for her to shake. "And I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!"

* * *

**A/N: Forgive me for the long chapter, but I had to squeeze Sonic's introduction in this chapter somehow before ending it. But it was worth it, right? :D**

**It took me longer to write this chapter then the other 2 ones; I'm guessing you know why…**

**You know what'll make this chapter special, a simple review to tell me about this chapter! Please? :')**

**Did you like it? dislike it? Both?**

**Sound off in review! The more I get, the sooner the update will come hopefully. Next chapter will be Shops and Introductions part 2!**

**Chao!**


	4. Shops & Introductions Part 2

**_*~~.~~*_**

_Amy's POV:_

Let it never be said that I _never_ liked introducing myself to cute guys. But this…I don't think my muzzle was the right color at the moment.

"Amy…you can let go now…" Cosmo quietly says to me, pulling me away.

"Wha- Oh! My bad!" I pulled away quickly from Sonic's hand. "I didn't mean to shake long, that was defiantly not in my intentions to do that! I wasn't paying-"

"It's okay, Amy!" Sonic says gently to me.

I glanced away and nodded slightly. "Sorry, I got out of hand."

"Yeah, and we are running _out_ of time, so let's get out of here!" Jet says, getting one more look at me. "It will be a pleasure seeing you on Monday, _Amy_."

"Wait, will you be a freshman in our school?" Sonic asks, his smile disappearing.

"A sophomore." I responded, my smile disappearing as well. "And you?"

"I'm a Junior, like this girl named Rouge…" He counted on his finger. Then he turned around, facing his friends. "And these guys over here too!"

"You know Rouge? Me too, she's my friend!" I exploded, totally forgetting that these were people I just met. I didn't care anyways; a friend of one of my closes friends is a soon-to-be friend of mine.

"I wouldn't call her my friend, but I get along with her in some of my classes I have with her, like Mathematics and Health & Physical class." He started to smile at me again, and I lit up inside. "But I'm glad she's your friend though because it's hard to become her friend so quickly!"

"What do you mean-?" I ask, stopping myself. I was so close to saying 'Sonic' at the end of my question, but I wasn't comfortable of doing that, considering I didn't know him that much.

"She's popular, I'm surprised you didn't know that." Shadow joined in. "And since she hangs out with popular girls, such as that fox, Fiona, she's changed when she reached the 3rd year of high school."

"She did tell me that she was going to hang with Fiona while the 4 of us go shopping." I said to myself, and then I looked Shadow. "But I didn't know she changed…she seemed fine when I moved back here."

"So that's what she wants you to think…" Jet smirked. I rolled my eyes, having enough of his jokes today.

"Oh yeah, how much she changed?" I folded my arms, eyeing the bird.

"Don't listen to him, Manuela! He's a jerk who's jealous that you're friends with a popular girl!" Mina confronted, pushing me aside. "I think it's time for _us_ to go now…"

"Yeah, I think it's time for us to go, too!" Jet mocked at us, walking the opposite way.

_What a Jerk!_

"Wait!" I heard Sonic call, touching my arm. I started to blush madly. "I still have a lot of questions to ask about you…"

I turned around to look at him, still blushing like an idiot. "Oh. Uh, I guess I can stay-"

"Amy, it's getting fuller than before in here, we have to get where we need to go! Now!" Blaze says, pulling me away. I tugged away from her hands.

"But, Sonic wants to know more about me," I say, feeling my blush disappear again. I turned to Sonic. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"See?" I looked at Blaze. She gave me one more look before rolling her eyes at me. "Fine! We can stay a little while longer."

"What? I want to go back to what _we_ were doing! I don't want to stay here all day!" Jet says, stomping his foot on the ground.

"We can walk along with you guys, only if the pigeon doesn't explode to death?" Mina laughs. "The Music Shop can wait for another time anyways. I bet they didn't release the CD I wanted to buy yet."

I heard Cosmo giving a big huff, and stood next to me, "Well, do you guys mind?"

"Not at all, we were just heading to the Sports Club store." Silver says.

I kept smiling, maybe because Sonic was _still_ holding on to my arm. "Uh- my arm?" I whispered to him, couldn't help but giggle.

"Oops! My bad!" He said, smiling warmly. I just stared up at him; he was not the same height as me, but just an inch taller. His fur was a bit ruffled up, but in a cute way. He didn't wear any clothing, like most of the boys I knew. But I did notice that his left ear was bent slightly then his right. Was it broken?

***~~.~~***

All of us started to walk back to where Silver and his friends came from. I was walking in the middle between Mina and Sonic. "So, why did you move here?" Sonic asked, looking at me. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because she's poor…" Jet coughed out. I gave him a hard stare, wishing I had my hammer. I would so clobber him into pieces right about now.

"Because, she had financial problems." Mina answered for me. I elbowed her in the ribs.

"Mina!" I scolded. "That's none of their business!"

"Sorry…" She says, rubbing her arm again and looking down. "I didn't catch on to what I said."

"You don't seem to catch on to anything, do you?" I tell her with an attitude. I was getting angry from Jet's stupidity, but now I'm getting pissed even more for what Mina just blurted out.

"I just said I'm sorry- and what's that's supposed to mean?"

"It means, you don't think!" I respond harshly, but I didn't care though.

"Hey! No fighting, alright?" Silver got between us. Then he turns his head to Mina "You didn't need to answer for her, she has a voice."

"Sorry!" Mina says once again. "I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"Whatever." I swallowed hard. Now I really wanted to go home after what just happened. And it's bad enough that these guys, beside Silver, don't even know me well enough to know everything about me. I just kept my head forward, not wanting to say anything more.

In fact, there was silence in the group. I'm even surprised Jet didn't say anything else that was 'smart' to me. We just kept walking until we got to the store Silver was next to earlier; the Sports Club.

***~~.~~***

"So, I guess we'll wait here then?" Cosmo asked the guys. We're just standing next to the store, watching people, mostly boys and men, coming in and getting out.

"I think that'll be smart…" Shadow replies, looking at me. He probably didn't think that I was looking at him too. "You can stay here too, Sonic, and maybe calm down the girl." He said, looking at Sonic now.

"I have a name you-" I started to say, but Cosmo just _Shh'd_ me.

"Sounds good to me, don't take forever in there though." Sonic says, waving bye to his friends going inside.

"It'll be quick, just want to see what's in there." Shadow opened up the door and went inside with Jet and Silver.

When they disappeared, I looked away from the girls and Sonic. "So…now what…?" I said, looking at the brick-painted wall.

I heard Sonic sigh and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Look, I don't want you to be mad at me. I didn't mean to ask that question to make you feel-"

"Sonic-" I paused for a second, looking at him, trying to act serious without me blushing. "It wasn't you that made me feel bad," I cocked my head a bit to the side of Sonic where Mina was standing. "You had nothing to do with this." I eyed her, trying to catch her attention on purpose.

I guess Mina caught what I said to him, because she left Cosmo and Blaze to come over next to where Sonic and I was at. "Are you trying to hint something?"

"Yes. It's your fault I'm angry!" I said, tapping my right foot. "You're the one who told my business to people I barely know!"

"Can you forgive me then, as a friend?" she pleaded. I looked down, wondering if I should or shouldn't.

"I think you should. I don't think she meant to tell any of your business." I heard Blaze say. I looked up at her quickly.

"Okay." Was all I said to Blaze. But I felt a smile forming on my muzzle when I looked at Mina. "Blaze's right. But next time think before you say things to people, Mina."

Mina starts to smile her famous Sparkly smile."I will!" I don't think its Mina's fault, entirely. I was kind of used to Mina or the other girls talking for me in my younger days, so I shouldn't be mad at her for something she's been doing for a long time for me.

Suddenly, the door slams wide open, almost causing a scene to the other people coming in, and out. Jet seemed mad for whatever reason. "This place sucks, they barely have what we wanted!" Jet ranted, coming next to us with Silver and Shadow. "And to top it, they said that we have to have an "adult" with us…are you kidding me?"

Sonic went to the guys while I stayed with the girls. "Sorry to hear that." Sonic says back. "But don't worry about it, we have the whole afternoon to go to different other places in here!"

"Sorry…I don't have the whole afternoon though." I giggled lightly, trying not to sound rude. "I have to get back home unfortunately."

"Are you sure, Amy?" Mina asks me. I nodded my head, not wanting to get into details.

"Yeah, sorry about the late info."

Blaze patted my back. "Okay, let's go then. I've wanted to go home earlier anyways since-"

"Ahem!" Silver coughed like he was trying to get our attention. Everyone, including me, just looked at him like he was insane.

"What's your problem, man?" Shadow asked suspiciously. I was suspicious myself into why he made that sudden sound. I knew he wasn't sick, he was fine earlier when I was talking to him.

Cosmo started to laugh. "Got the flu, Snow-white?"

"I hate when you call me that, Cosmo! And no I don't have the _flu_…I had something in my throat, was all." Silver made glances at us. No one seemed to believe that according to their expressions, aside from Blaze. But I didn't believe him either, I knew him better than that.

"Right…" I say lowly. I just shook my head at him, and I turned back to Blaze, who seemed to be in a daze. "Uh, Blaze? What were you saying before?"

"Oh, right! Never mind what I said, let's just go." Now it was Blaze's turn to rush us away from the boys, just like how I did when my parents came home yesterday.

"If you…say so?" I say, raising one of my eyebrows up. I didn't believe either one of them, and I knew something was up, but they just didn't want to spill it.

***~.~***

Aside from what happened this afternoon, I'm kind of disappointed when I get home for not saying bye to Sonic. Even if I didn't know him all that well yet, I still knew that he seemed like a caring person to be around. It kind of reminded me of Tails. What Blaze did, rushing us out like that, was the reason I didn't get to say bye to him, but that's probably what I get for rushing everyone out of my place when my parents came home.

_Déjà vu, huh?_


	5. My 6 way party line

***~~.~~***

_Thanks again for waiting for the update. :{D_

_Here's Chapter 5: "6-way party line"_

_*To make things clear, they're having their conversation on the phone the entire chapter :)*_

***~~.~~***

_"Hello?" _Asked a young bunny from the other line.

"Hey Cream! It's me, Amy. It's time to call the girls now!" I say excitedly to Cream. I was so looking forward to calling her, Marine, and Rouge since I haven't seen them all day. I wonder how they were doing today.

"Amy! Oh how I missed you! It felt like you moved away again!" Cream cried out on the phone.

"Cream, I just saw you yesterday-"

"-And when I got my shot from the doctor, I pretended that you were there next to me, holding my hand!"

"Aw, Cream, I'm sorry I wasn't there with you." I say out of sympathy. I hate when she makes me guilty with her sorrowing stories, even though this one sounds like a lie to me.

"Oh Amy, I was just exaggerating with you again." Cream started to laugh.

I knew it, I just knew it was too much of a lie. "Ha-ha! Very funny, now let me call the other girls up."

Her laugh started to fade away. "Okie-dokie then, I'll be waiting."

I pressed hold on Cream's line, and started to dial Blaze's number. I had to wait a minute until she finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Blaze, It's Amy. I'm going to call Rouge now. So hold on?"

"Sure!" Blaze replies as I put her on hold with Cream. I dialed Rouge's number next. After her, I called up Marine, then Cosmo, and finally Mina. Eventually, I got everyone called up, and ready to start a conversation with them.

"Is everyone here?" I ask when I took everyone off of hold.

"Well, I can't _see_ everyone else, but I do know that I am though!" Mina says with sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't listen to them, mate. I'm here!" Marine says, hearing Cosmo laughing in the background as well. "How are you? Was shopping with Cosmo, Mina, and Blaze fun?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that…I met some guys while shopping." I start to play with my quills while talking. "They said they go to your high school."

"What were their names?" Rouge asks.

"You know them; Shadow, Sonic, and that green guy of a hawk," Mina answers. "And we also bumped into Silver too."

"I know Amy must've been happy to see him!" I hear Marine exclaim. "They go way back!"

"Yeah…" I say. I couldn't stop thinking of Sonic, so I just wanted to bring him up out of nowhere.  
"Uh, so about the blue hedgehog…?"

"Sonic?" Blaze asks me.

I nodded to myself, letting go of my quills. "Yeah him, how is he?"

"How is he? What do you mean by that?" Cream questions. I soon felt my cheeks heat up. I guess that question came out the wrong way then I thought.

I clear my throat a little bit. "Uh, I mean that; is he like, you know, the average type?"

"The average type?" Cosmo ask. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Nothing suspicious is being asked. I just want to know since you guys know him longer then I do, Is he like, nice or mean or something?" I hope these girls don't think anything of that question.

Rouge started to laugh as soon as I asked. "Uh-huh, I see what's happening here! Amy's a stalker!"

"Am not!" I defended myself.

"Are to!" Rouge says back to me. I start to growl.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am. Not! And that's that!" I finished the conversation, flicking my bangs back. "On to another subject-"

"Wait, you didn't get an answer to the question you asked us." Cream mentioned. I heard a cough in the background, it sounded like it came from Mina. "He's really friendly and nice, compared to some of the boys in our school."

"Oh, well that nice to know for me- I mean, that's nice for the students! Less mean guy's right?" I shook my head from the hint I gave out to them. Now they'll really think something's up.

"Mm-hmm…"

"What did you say, Rouge?" I ask what seemed to be doubtful bat.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She answers while giving a little hum out of tune. I just squeeze my forehead, giving up on this girl.

"Can we please stop with the back-and-forth crap; I want to have a decent convo with my friends!" Blaze snaps at us.

"Yeah, I have to go soon." Cream adds. I just breathed out hard out of tiredness.

"Okay, let's change the subject here- what did you girls do today while I was at the mall?" I ask.

"Well, I went to the doctor," Cream says sweetly. "Which you guys already knew-"

"And I went to my Aunt's house today to have a party for my older cousin coming home from college!" Marine interrupts. "It was fun and-"

"I went on Fiona's and Scourge's 2nd date they had this afternoon!" Rouge says loudly, clapping being heard in the background by one of the girls; most likely her. "It was fun! You guys should have-"

"Why do you always interrupt people, Marine? Cream wasn't done with her sentence!" Blaze says sharply. "You always interrupt people!"

"Oh, stop your babbling, cat!" Marine says back. "On the contrary, you just interrupted Rouge, so ha!"

"Uh, hello?" Rouge says offensively. "I was in the middle of a story here!"

I started to sigh, getting tired of the arguments happening between us, and I didn't want this to get worse than it already was. So I spoke, "Okay! That's enough! We all know what we did, alright?"

"Yeah!" Mina says at last. "Rouge, you went to be a chaperone for Fiona's and Scourge's date. Marine, you had a party for your older cousin. And Cream, you went to the doctor to have a check-up. Now, let's just drop all of this and move on."

"I couldn't agree more." Cosmo says.

It was dead silent between all of us on the phone, besides the few background noises happening. No one was saying anything any more about the argument that happened. "Hello? Is everyone still alive?" I say nervously.

"Yes." Marine says on the other line.

Someone coughs again, but this time I recognize the cough, it came from Mina. "Sorry about going off on you guys, it's just that Cosmo and I went back-and-forth as well at the mall about which store we should go first." She stated, sounding shaky.

"What store did you guys go to, the Music Shop like always?" Cream asks.

"No, we went with the boys this time."

"Good, because going to the Music Shop first all the time gets tiring after a few years, ya know." Rouge informs whoever she was talking directing that to. Probably Mina.

There was silence once again. I wonder what Mina was thinking when Rouge said that. Probably hurt, I know I would've been. Especially if it was my favorite store to go to all the time.

"So…what's with Scourge?" Cream asked out of nowhere. I swear, she can come out so randomly with questions.

I heard Rouge sigh. "He and Fiona are still dating, as I told you guys before _someone_ interrupted me…but he still hasn't changed; total jerk and a pain in the as-"

"Rouge! Cream and Cosmo are still young! No colorful language." Blaze shouts. I laugh a little for the first time being on the phone.

"Well my apologies, but they're in high school, where there will be smokers, hooker-uppers, and-"

"Rouge, cut it out!" Mina exclaims from her silence mode.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, take a joke!"

"Whatever…speaking of jerks, Jet kept teasing the 'pink lady'." Cosmo mimicked the 'pink lady' from Jet earlier.

"The pink lady is me just in case you didn't know." I told the girls that weren't there. "And Shadow went off on saying things like how you've changed and stuff." I tell Rouge. "Is that true?"

"Wait a second, Shadow was talking about me?" Rouge gasps. "What else did he say, was it good or bad?"

"Why are you worrying so much for? All he said about you was how much you changed and all from meeting Fiona this year." Blaze says.

"Oh…okay then." Rouge says, letting out a deep breath of air. She sounded disappointed for whatever reason.

"But is it true though, did you change?" I continued. "I mean, I'm just asking because they brought it up."

"I _did_ change a bit. But nothing drastic and much. Anyways-"

I started to grin. "I also heard that you were very popular. Mina, Cosmo, and Blaze didn't say anything about that, but Is that true thou-"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?! Just get over it, Amy!" Rouge blurted out, causing me to jump up a bit. That scared me when she yelled like that, she never yelled at me before.

My grin disappears, and my face turns into a shock.

Did I say something wrong?

"Rouge, it's not her fault." Mina defends for me. "She was just curious because she wasn't in our school-"

"Well, she shouldn't have moved away in the first place!" Rouge interrupts. "Then maybe she wouldn't have to ask so many questions!"

"What's your problem? She just wanted to know…" Blaze says with an attitude in her voice. "So don't go crazy on the girl, she never wanted to move in the first place, her parents made the choice for her!"

"This has nothing to do with you, so butt out!" Marine joins in. I started to tear up from the ranting the girls were having. The only person I noticed that wasn't joining in was Cream. She was silent the whole time.

This was none of their concern, so why they kept babbling about my business, I have no clue. But I can't take this-

"You've been getting on my bad side ever since Amy left," Blaze interferes with my thoughts. "And I've tried to change our relationship when she came back, but your personality is just so…crabby, Marine!"

"It's not my fault that you started our fight!" Marine shouts on the phone. The yelling became so much louder that I was scared that Bella was eavesdropping on me outside my door.

"**Ah!** I can't take it anymore, I'm out of here!" Blaze shouts back. My eyes widen.

"Blaze, wait!" I say quickly.

_Click!_

"Now look what you've done!" I shout to everyone on the phone. "Can't you guys have a heart and shut up when needed to?"

"I'll shut up by leaving. Goodnight!" Rouge says, hearing the _'click'_ from her phone.

"This is all your fault, Marine!" Mina says angrily.

"Since this is my entirefault, then I'm leaving too!" Marine says, hanging up as well.

"Marine I didn't mean it by-"

"She already hung up, Mina." Cosmo says to her. "I'm leaving anyways; I don't feel like talking anymore. Bye."

_Click!_

"Gah, you guys are impossible to deal with!" Mina snaps. Then she hangs up too. I couldn't believe this was happening to me tonight. It was supposed to be a good night, but instead it turned into a nightmare before I even went to sleep. Which was sort of scary to me.

All who was left was Cream and me. And I don't even know if she's still there. "Cream…are you there?" I ask, hoping I wasn't talking to myself.

"I heard everything, Amy. I think I should go to bed, it's past my curfew." She said softly, giving a little sniff.

"Cream you don't have to make up any-"

_Click!_

"-excuses…" I say. I sat blankly on my bed, staring at my wall across from me. Finally, I snapped out of my trance, and starred down on my phone. Out of nowhere, I throw my phone angrily at the wall, tossing my face on my pillow.

_"_I guess this is what happens when you move away, you miss _everything!" _I mumbled to my pillow, finally sitting up. "I'm going to have to bring everyone over tomorrow to fix this problem!"

***~~.~~***

_How was it? Tell me in Review! :3_

_See you later on the next chapter!_


	6. Baking Bads!

***~~.~~***

_"Baking-Bads" are a refernce to cooking "Bake-goods!"_

**_Warning:_**_ Extremely long chapter!_

***~~.~~***

It was Sunday afternoon, 3:26pm, and I'm getting ready for my friends to come over today. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking; _why on earth would you bring everyone together after what happened last night?_ Well, after _that _incident, I decided to start fresh today with everyone. And this morning, I hatched an idea. A very good one!

Invite my friends to my house to bake!

Seems like a fair enough idea to come up with.

I called every one of the girls up this morning, and they were all hesitant to come at first. But then they went in for the idea. The hardest one to convince though was Cream, which was wired since I thought Rouge or Blaze would be the hardest. But hey, Blaze came in 2nd, and Rouge came in 3rd though.

I told my mom if it was alright with her, and she was all up for it. And besides, our kitchen was big enough to fit 6 people or more to cook. But the bad thing is, my sister always comes in the kitchen getting snacks from the fridge. I don't want Bella to bust in every 10 minutes for food, making a show in front of my friends. I don't even want her here, period.

I'll figure out an idea to come up with later. Right now, I'm setting up the cooking equipment; mixing bowls, measuring cups, teaspoons, baking powder, flour, sugar, and instructions on how to bake certain goods. I even set out some cute aprons to wear while cooking. It has repeated strawberry patterns on them.

"What time is your friends coming over, honey?" My mom calls out from the living room while I was still in the kitchen.

"Around 3:30! I'm almost set, I just have to find the tools to cook with." I yell back.

"It's in one of the drawers somewhere!"

"No, really, thank you! I really needed that advice…" I say sarcastically.

"Specifically, I meant to look in the drawer below the red cabinet!"

I walked to the drawer she was talking about, opening it. Luckily, they were there, along with a pumpkin carver. "Mom, why on earth do you have a pumpkin carver if it's not Halloween yet?"

My mom walked in and headed for the fridge. "Well, It's October 22nd, Amy. I wanted to go Halloween shopping early."

"What do you mean, 'Halloween shopping'?" I ask, taking out a silver whisk and a wooden spoon. "I hope you don't mean costumes, because I'm too old for that."

"I know that, that's why I only bought a costume for Bella."

"Bella?!" I exclaim, dropping the stuff I took out on the counter. "She's older than me; A senior in high school!"

My mom sighs and walks over to me, yogurt in her hand. "It's not to trick-or-treat in. It's for a party that's she's going to."

"And what is she going as, Alice, Dorothy, Rapunzel-?"

"And what are you going to dress up as?" Bella interrupts me, coming in from the other side of the kitchen. "A goblin, a witch, a monster?"

"I'm not going to a party, you Wicked Witch!" I tell her angrily. "I'm not a baby, unlike you!"

"Actually…" My mom paused hesitantly. "I already booked a party for you, here!"

"What?!" I shout, hearing Bella laugh behind me.

"Depending on how many friends you make this month before Halloween comes, I was thinking of getting you a party so you wouldn't feel lonely."

"Mom, its Halloween, not Hanukkah. And what if I don't make any friends?" I say, putting on my apron.

"You have your old best friends, remember?"

Bella comes next to mom and sticks her tongue out. "Ha-Ha!"

I was getting more upset now. "Oh for the love of-"

_Ding-Dong!_

"Your friends are here, Amy. We could finish this conversation some other time. I'll be in my room upstairs." My mom walked out of the room, and headed up the stairs. That only left me and Bella.

"Well, aren't you leaving too?" I ask with a straight face.

"Fine, I know you like your privacy…" she winked at me and jogged out of the room towards the living room. I followed her to get the door.

I open it, and see Blaze and Cream, along with Cosmo who was on her phone. "Hi." Was all Blaze said before entering the house. Cream stayed silent, not even saying hi to me. And Cosmo, she kept talking to on the phone, not even waving.

"-Ok, so I'll just come around 7:00 to help you out…Okay then, bye Tails!" Cosmo took the phone away from her ears, and looked at me. "Oh, hi Amy."

"Hello, I'm glad all of you are more excited than I am…?" I say questionably, closing the door. "What's up with you guys today?"

"Nothing. So, what are we baking today?" Blaze asks, looking away from me.

"Oh, we're going to be making whatever you guys want to bake. I printed out some instructions for the choices you can pick."

"Sounds promising to me…" Cosmo says, putting her phone away in her pocket. "Marine should be coming now, I saw her when I was walking with…" she paused, looking at Blaze.

"She's here, and you didn't tell me?" Blaze strictly says, putting a hand on her hip. "I knew you were looking at someone when we were coming over here, but I just thought that you were day-dreaming while talking to Tails!"

"I didn't want you to leave!" Cosmo says, putting her hands in front of her defensively. "I wanted you to be here with Cream and I."

_Knock-Knock!_

_'It's probably Marine.'_ I thought as I open the door again.

I look at Marine, who was looking inpatient. "You do realize that there's a doorbell-"

"Criminy!" she charges in, yelling like a maniac for no reason. "Why didn't you blokes wait for me?" I just stand next to the door, shaking my head in shame of her rudeness. "I saw you guys walking the same direction I was heading, and Cosmo looked at me. Don't think I didn't see it!"

"Oh, uh…" Cosmo says, sounding uneasy.

"Well maybe she doesn't want to wait for you. What are you going to do about it?" Blaze hissed. Behind her, I saw Bella getting up from the couch and heading upstairs.

"I think it's my time to get of here." she smirked, disappearing out of sight.

I get between Blaze and Marine, and start to speak. "And I think it's time for us to get-"

_"Hey guys!"_ I heard a familiar voice interrupt me. I turn around, and I freeze up. I see Mina waving at me. And Rouge is next to her, but there was another girl on the other side of Rouge. She's a red fox that has an orange bow in her hair. She's also wearing a black attire.

"Don't you knock?" Cosmo asks. I just kept looking at the fox, and she was looking at me back.

"It's hard to knock on a door that's already open, but hey I'll give it a try…" Rouge then knocks on the already opened door. I start to get angry.

"Rouge, really? Can you just get your butt inside!" I say, closing the door behind Rouge. I start marching to the kitchen, turning around to see everyone still standing where they are. They were just looking at each other. "Well, let's get baking already!"

***~~.~~***

"Okay, grab an apron first!" I tell everyone. All of us stood around the big wide counter like a circle, so there was enough room for all of us.

Well I _thought_ we had enough room, but I felt squished, maybe 'cause I was between Marine and Blaze, who told me when coming in the kitchen that they didn't want to be next to each other.

"Can you…I don't know…move a bit, Marine?" I ask her politely.

"Tell Blaze to move, she's the one squishing us!"

I look over to Blaze, who was busy tying the apron string around her. "Uh, Blaze-?"

"Tell _Marine_ that 'I don't care'!"

I turn back to Marine and breathe in, "Marine, Blaze said that-"

"Tell her to move it, or I'll make her move myself!"

I turn back to Blaze and cough. "Blaze, Mar-"

"That's it!" Blaze looks over to Marine. "If you have something to say, say it in my face!"

"Fine I will!" Marine walked around me, and stood in front of Blaze. "Move it!"

"That's enough you two!" Mina shouts, running to us to break the two up. "No more fighting, unless its Amy's saying in it." She winked at me.

I smirked. "Ha-ha, very funny…but seriously, can we start baking without an argument happening again?"

"Whatever." Marine walked back to her spot. "So, what _are_ we baking, mate?"

"Yeah, what are we baking?" Cosmo repeats the question, putting on her apron as well.

"We're going to pick what we want to bake by voting on it!" I pushed the ingredients in the middle of the circle. "We have 5 choices to choose from, so whichever you want to bake, we can!"

"Okay." Rouge says. Then she points to the fox that was next to her. "But before we start on this, can Fiona here have an apron too?"

So that's the girl the boys were talking about?

Oh…

"Uh, hello? Amy?" Rouge waves at me. I snap out of my thoughts and look at her.

"Right! I'll get you one!" I say. I jog to the cabinet where I got the aprons from, and pick out another one. I then jog back to the group. "Here you go!" I hand Fiona the extra apron.

"Thanks, kid." she says, taking the apron from me.

"I have a name you know…"

"Right; Rosey." Fiona starts to wrap the apron around her. "Nice apron, if I do say so myself!"

I just shook my head, ignoring the 'Rosey' name. "So anyways, we got cupcakes, brownies, cookies, cake, and candy apples! Which one do you guys want to make?"

"I want to make brownies!" Cosmo says cheerfully. I start to smile at her, seeing her happy attitude again.

"I want to make brownies, too!" Mina counted on her fingers. "And candy apples!"

"I don't mind brownies myself; I'm in a chocolate mood." Fiona tangled her fingers in her hair while talking. "I went by Godiva's to get some chocolate last night, but the shop was closed. _Damn_!"

I start to giggle. "I'll pick brownies, myself." Then I turn my full attention to Cream, who seemed quiet. "What about you, Cream?"

_No answer._

"Hello? Are you okay?" I ask her. I start to lean over the counter, stretching my ears to hear her.

_Still no answer…_

"Can you talk?!" Rouge raises her voice and stares at Cream. "I mean really, Amy is trying to ask you a question here, and all you do is staying quiet!"

"It's not her fault, her voice is probably lost somewhere…" Mina answers. "Maybe somewhere in the milky way!"

Okay, now I think _she's_ taking Creams' place with her crazy ideas.

Cream starts to giggle at what Mina said though, so I'm guessing she's getting a kick out of it.

Rouge rolls her eyes. "Okay Ms. Smartpants, then why did I _just_ hear her giggle then?"

"Uh…" Mina hesitates, fiddling with her fingers. "Sorry Cream," Mina apologies and looks at her. "You're on your own on that one!"

"What a friend you are!" Cosmo states, looking away from us.

"Ugh! Can we just go back to the main topic here? Cream, what do you want to bake?" I tap my foot, getting less patient with the muted bunny.

Cream just gave a squeak in response.

"So, this is what you call one of your friends, Rouge?" Fiona speaks out while pointing at Cream's direction. "Seems to me like she skipped all the grades to come to high school!"

Mina raises her hand, and I nod at her. "I'll pick for her before we begin another war here; she'll pick brownies too-"

"Whoa, you can't pick what you think she'll pick, she has to decide herself, Mina!" Marine interrupts. She then looks over at Cream. "Cream, pick already so we can get started. We're all waiting for your vote!"

Cream squeezes her eyes shut, twisting her apron. "Okay, I'll pick brownies!" she yells out, eyes still closed.

"Wow, what a voice." Fiona snickers, turning away from Cream. "So I guess brownies win by 5 votes!"

"Hey, what about me?" Rouge asks.

"Okay, Rouge. What's your pick then?" I ask solemnly, knowing how she likes getting attention.

"I also pick brownies!" Rouge claps her hands together.

_'Oh brother…'_ I thought, looking at Marine. "And you?"

"I guess brownies will win, so I'll go for brownies too."

"I'll pick brownies myself since everyone here picked it." Blaze responds, fixing her heel to her shoe.

"Okay, let's get baking then!" I take the paper that had the ingredients to the brownies, and take the rest of the papers and put them aside. "So, it says to get 4 tablespoons of butter, but make sure it's melted though."

"I'll get the butter!" Mina volunteers, and skips her way toward the fridge.

"Then to get a cup of sugar…" I take the bag of sugar that was already next to me. "I have the sugar and the cup here. Who wants to-?"

"I'll pour it!" Marine raises her hand, and comes next to me.

"Okay! While Marine does the sugar, can someone get a bottle of Vanilla? I already got some teaspoons here."

"I will…" Blaze says solemnly, going to the cabinets. "Which one, Amy?"

"The yellow one." I answer back. Good thing my father got the painters to color each cabinet different, it was easy to direct which cabinet to go to.

Mina comes back with the butter in her hands, and set it aside me. "I'll melt it for you, too!" she says. She opens up the butter, and digs the tablespoon in there.

"Good, now we need 2 eggs." I look around at the girls that weren't doing anything. "Do one of you want to do that, or I will?"

"I'll do that." Fiona goes around me to the fridge, and picks out the egg carton. She comes back to me, and puts a hand on her hip. "What do you want me to do; crack them into a bowl?"

"Yeah." I reply, looking at the sheet in front of me again. "Now since we have most of the things on the list, the other thing we need is-"

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick…_

I hear a sound of the oven going on. "What the…" I turn my head around, only to see Mina with a frying pan. I see 4 spots of butter on it, and my eyes go wide. "Mina! What are you doing?"

"Melting the butter!" she keeps her eyes on the pan with butter. "That's what the instructions said, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

_Crack!_

"Oh my gosh!" I turn my head back to the counter. "What happened? That sounded like an egg!"

Fiona had the eggs shells in both hands, the yolk going between them. "It was…I kind of missed the bowl….sorry!"

"Oh, come on! Okay, it's okay. Just clean it up…how many eggs did you crack?"

"1 egg so far. I was on my 2nd one, but it…something happened…"

Cosmo started to laugh at the scene, and I couldn't help but smile at the clumsy fox. "Okay, we'll handle that problem, just throw the egg shells away then."

"Okay." She said as she headed towards the garbage.

I was just about to say something else from the list, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over to see Rouge. "You want me to help you out too, Amy?" Rouge asks me. "I need to occupy myself here."

"Uh, yeah I do! Can you poor the flour into the measuring cup?" I point to where the flour was at, next to where Cream was. "Make sure it's ½ though, no more, and no less!"

"Of course!" Rouge tells me, flying over to the flour.

I felt a bigger smile forming on my muzzle. I'm so glad that everyone was starting to be themselves, so far. Everyone, but Cream that is.

"Cream, can you help me out?" I ask, looking at my paper.

"O-okay…" I hear her say with a squeaky voice.

"Can you...pour the salt on to this teaspoon?" I held the spoon out. "1/4 exactly!"

"Fine…" she says, taking tiny steps to get to where I was. Finally she arrives, taking the spoon and the salt, and motioning back to where she was at before.

"Hurry, Cream! We have to get this baked before it's too late." I pick up the instructions. "Now for the baking powder."

"I won't mind doing that one!" Cosmo, the last of the girls that wasn't doing anything, says. She ran over to me, and grabbed the paper from my hand. "It says to; put ¼ baking powder on a teaspoon. Wow there's a lot of usage of teaspoons today!"

Fiona came up to me, pointing to the bowl. "I put the eggs in already, and rouge just poured the flour into the big bowl." Fiona says, and then pointing to Rouge, who was pouring the rest of the flour in the big bowl. "So, now what?"

"Did you mix the eggs?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, pour the stirred eggs in there with the flour then. Make sure no shells get in."

"Got it!"

"Okay," I walked over to Blaze, who was next to Cosmo. "How's the vanilla coming along?"

"I already poured the vanilla inside the bowl before Rouge poured the flour in!" she says, smiling.

That was the first time today that she smiled at me, so I had to smile back. "Yay!" I cheer, throwing my hands up, "We're almost set to mix everything up together, and we just need to get the sugar…"

"It's right here!" Marine came over to us, pouring the sugar into the bowl. "There, now I'm done with my part!"

"You were so quiet, I forgot you here…" Blaze eyes Marine with a straight face.

"Don't start with me, Cat!"

"Blaze, its Blaze _the_ cat…get your names right-!"

"So!" I interrupt their soon-to-be fight, and head over to Cream. "How's the salt coming along?"

"Here you go," Cream hands the spoon to me. "I was already done…" she speaks quietly.

I stare at her with worry growing in me. "Are you like, okay or something?" I walk over to the mixing bowl, and pour the salt in it.

"Does it sound like it?" she follows me, looking like she's about to cry.

"Cream, I'm not stupid! What's-"

"Uh, Amy? Come quick!" I hear Mina yell. Everyone and I look over to what Mina was yelling about.

"Mina, the butter's boiling!" Cosmo shouts, running to Mina.

I start to panic and run towards Mina as well. Soon, all of us were surrounded around her. "Turn the stove off!" I yell, still panicking.

"Okay, okay!" she quickly turns the stove off, and the butter soon finishes bubbling, smoke rising in the air.

"M-mina?" Rouge stutters. "How l-long did you keep that butter boiling?"

"For about…10 minutes or so!" Mina looks away from the pan, and stares at me. "But I didn't know how long I was supposed to let it stay there for-"

"That's when you ask!" I say sternly, grabbing a glove next to the stove, and taking the pan. "You could've blown all of us up!"

"Is it melted enough?" Marine asks, following me to the counter.

Blaze and I just stare at each other at the same time. Then we look at Marine like if she was kidding, but Blaze starts speaking, "Are you dumb? Of course it's melted enough…a little _too_ much to cause a fire hazard!"

"Blaze's right, you can't ask pointless questions and aspect to get a nice answer." I hear Fiona say while I poured the melted butter in the bowl.

"Hmph!" Marine pouts and stomps away from us. "Whatever!"

"Okay, so we have the Vanilla, sugar, and flour poured, the salt as well, and the butter. Anything missing?" I ask, double-checking the list.

"Oh! The baking powder! How could I forget so quickly?" Cosmo, smacks her head, and runs to the spot where she was. She grabs the spoon where the baking powder was seen on, and carefully comes back, raising a hand below the spoon.

"Good!" I say, watching Cosmo pour the last ingredient in. "We are done!"

"Are you sure?" Cosmo asks, looking over my shoulder.

"Uh, did I miss something? I doubled checked the list."

"Yes you did, but what about the cocoa? You can't have any brownies without chocolate, right?" Blaze points out, taking the paper from my hands.

Now it was my turn to smack my forehead. "How could I forget? I'm so forgetful!"

"It's okay, you can't do everything perfect!" Mina puts her arm around my shoulder. "Like me!"

We just stare at her for a couple of minutes, in silence. Then we all bursted out laughing uncontrollably.

She's _very _special!

***~~.~~***

After pouring the very last ingredient in the bowl, it was time for us to stir it and beat it up with the whisk and wooden spoon. Cosmo volunteering of course, she sprinkled some chocolate chips in the bowl to add. After that, we poured the mixed batter into a squared pan, and put it straight into the oven; 350 degrees.

"There!" I say, closing the oven door. "All we need to do it wait 25 minutes, and we'll be all set for the brownies to eat!"

"Yay!" Cosmo cheers, clapping her hands in the process. "I'll go set the timer." She walks over to the timer I set on the smaller counter earlier this morning.

"Good job, ladies. I didn't know you guys would be nice to hang out with, especially you." She looks over at me, and smirks. I felt my face redden and I look away.

"W-why?" I manage to ask.

"Because, I don't even know who you are!"

"That's because she just moved here." Blaze answers for me. I look up at the cat who had her arms crossed, looking a bit serious than before.

"Ah, so I'm guessing you're the newbie here, huh?" Fiona asks me.

"Yeah…well yes _and_ no…I lived here since I was little, but I had to move away when I graduated from 5th grade." I comb my quills with my fingers. It was tangled from the sweat I've been doing since being in the kitchen all noon.

"And she's going to our high school too! Opal University High!" Cosmo says when she gets back to where we were at.

"Oh, really?" Fiona put one foot on the side of the counter, standing on one leg. "Well good luck then, Amy. We have to wear uniforms!"

My ears just muted everything else around me. I was shocked that she called me by my real name, Amy, but I'm even more shocked that we had to wear…uniforms? I rather just go to a dumb Halloween party!

"Wait! I have to wear uniforms?" I finally ask, staring at Fiona.

"Yeah, you didn't know that? Marine asks me, patting my back.

"How should I _know_, when no one _told_ me?!" I raise my voice.

Rouge comes over to me from the other side of the counter, and touches my shoulder. "Sorry about that, girly. But we didn't have time to-"

"-Tell me?" I finish her sentence by yelling it out, and jerking my shoulder away from Rouge's hand. "Oh, but you have time to be little Ms. Popular!"

"Excuse me?" she glares at me, squinting her eyes. "Don't you even bring that up again!"

"Oh no…not again…" I hear Blaze say lowly, but I just ignore her.

"You never answered my question yesterday!" I point at Rouge's noise. "You are very sneaky and _batty_ when it comes to telling truths, huh?"

"Don't even _go _there with me, Amy! You always keep your secrets about how you live the wealthy life as a girl!" Rouge points her fingers to my nose as well. "You little sneak of a hedgehog!"

"Please, stop it you two!" Cosmo says with her voice cracking. "Don't start this up again-"

"Stay out of it!" Rouge and I both say in unison.

"What? I'm trying to help you guys stop arguing! Why are you yelling at me for?" Cosmo asks us.

"Then go home!" Rouge yells at Cosmo.

I march myself up next to the seedrian. "Don't yell at my _best friend_!" I stick my tongue out, clinging on to Cosmo's arm. Cosmo was so worried that I heard her gulp loudly, but I didn't care.

"And I have my best friend too!" Rouge grabs hold to Fiona arm, and locks arms with her.

Fiona looks at Rouge. "Uh…"

"I thought I was your best friend too, Amy." Marine comes to me, grabbing my other arm.

"You are." I reply, smiling at the raccoon.

"You can't have two best friends! That's why I only have Fiona as _one_!" Rouge sneered, walking away from us, dragging Fiona with her to the living room.

"Whatever…" I put my hand up to block Rouge's sight from me. "I don't need you."

Cosmo pulls away from my other arm. "What's wrong with you? Why are you playing side like that?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"And what about me, too?" Mina complains while walking to me. "I thought we were this tight!" she says, twisting her two fingers around each other.

I roll my eyes. "You guys, it was just to make Rouge mad, which it didn't…"

"So you just used us as pawns to get to Rouge's level?" Marine lets go of my arm, and her jaws tighten so much that it looked like she was sucking on metal.

"Stop being a baby, Marine. Let's go Cream!" Blaze takes Cream's hand, and marches away from us, also heading to the living room. "We don't need this problem on our hands!"

"Don't worry about Rouge, let's look at some T.V until the brownies are done…" Mina smiles softly, while taking my hand, and pulling me to the room with the other girls. I just look back at Marine to see what she was going to say to me, but she said nothing at all. Instead she just looks Cosmo, shaking her head, and follows Mina and I. Cosmo does the same.

***~~.~~***

I'm extremely ticked off!

I just want to tear up all of the furniture in this living room, but I can't because that would be coming out of my allowance, even though we're wealthy enough to get more.

Besides, I can't let out my anger like that _just_ because of some stupid bat that's too luxurious to tell me anything!

So I just don't say a word to anyone. I'm just here on my blue couch, looking at the big screen T.V, sitting between Mina and Cosmo.

All of a sudden, I hear sniffing coming out of someone. I look to my left to see who kept sniffing for no reason. I found out it was Cream who kept sniffing like that. She was sitting on the left side next to Blaze on the red couch that was smaller than the couch I'm sitting on.

"Cream?" I ask, sitting up from the couch. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" she says loudly at me. I just gave her a look, and turned back to the flat screen in front of me.

"Just leave her alone, Amy!" Blaze snaps, defending for Cream.

_'Whatever…'_ I thought to myself, leaning my head against my hand.

"That bunny's too sensitive." I hear Marine whisper to Cosmo, who was on the other side of her.

"She's probably on her period!" I also hear Fiona, who was next to Rouge on the green small couch on the right, whisper.

"Okay!" Blaze gets up from the couch. "You all are talking about her like she's not even here!"

"We didn't mean it, I swear!" Mina shrieks, raising her hands up in defense.

"Don't apologies to her!" Marine moves her head from Mina, to Blaze. "And what are you, her bodyguard?"

"Why you little-!"

_Ding! _The sound of the timer goes off.

"Ooh, the brownies are done!" Mina gasps, getting up and running to the kitchen. We all follow her behind.

"Finally, I want to get out of here." Rouge says in the type of tone that wasn't meant for me to hear. I bet she was talking to Fiona. _Who else?_

I just try my best to ignore her, watching Mina taking out the brownies with the gloves. She brings it over to the counter we were circled around earlier. "This looks good! I think we did great!" she squeezed her hands together, and put it against her cheek.

"Here's a knife." Fiona passes me a plastic knife, smiling to Rouge.

"I don't see what's so funny about knife's…" I come out rudely saying, and then I stare at the knife in my hands. "And what am I supposed to do with a plastic knife, stab a doll?"

"It's to cut with, duh!" Marine snatches the knife from my hand, and waves it in front of me.

I was just about to snatch it back from her, until Blaze went in between us, facing the raccoon. "No duh, she meant to ask _why_ she has a plastic knife."

"Then she could've been more specific about it!"

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" I heard a shriek from one of the girls. We all turn around to see Cream untying the apron around her, and throwing it on the floor. "I'm going home, bye!"

"Cream, wait a second!" Blaze runs after her, but it was too late as the door slammed. She turns back to all of us, and for a second, I thought she was going to kill us. "You guys are unbelievable! And when I say unbelievable, I mean you, Marine" she yells, also untying her apron from her waist. She throws it on the floor and marches out of the kitchen.

"I guess I should go now, Amy. I have to get to Tails place to help in on something." She unties the apron, and lends it to me. "Sorry."

I hold the apron, and look up at her. "I understand, and I'm sorry if my yelling is one of the reasons you're leaving." I say calmly. I didn't want her to leave, but it's kind of my fault she was.

"It's not you, Amy. I have to help Tails." Cosmo waves at me, and leaves the kitchen. I knew it was me, but she's too nice enough to admit it.

"Well, if she's leaving, then I am too!" I hear Marine say, as I turn around to face her.

"Why? You don't want to be here without her?" I punch my hands on my hips, still holding onto Cosmo's apron.

"She's the only normal one here!" she takes the apron off and it lands on the floor. "I'm out, mate."

"Don't drop Amy's things!" Mina hollers to Marine. "It's not yours that you didn't buy!"

"No one cares about an apron!" Fiona snorted out behind me; follow by a slap sound of a high-five. I turn around to see the remaining 3 girls; her, Rouge, and Mina. Fiona and Rouge had their hand up in the air together, and Mina was smiling a bit.

Was this a joke to them?

I started to feel mix emotions run inside me. I didn't know if I wanted to eat the brownies anymore. But more than anything, I felt angrier than ever. "Everyone, get out my house!" I screamed, dropping Cosmo's apron on the floor, with the other ones, and grab the plastic knife. "Out. Right. **Now!**"

"Okay, I'm going. I'm going!" Mina takes off her apron, and drops it on the counter. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bye!" I yell at her, hinting for her to just get out already.

"Okay…" she says, drooping her ears. Then she turns away from me and walks away slowly.

"What are you going to do with that, stab us? We're not dolls, remember?" Rouge says sarcastically, but I wasn't in the mood for her jokes.

"Get out, Rouge! And bring that fox of yours, too!" I say while stabbing the knife into the pan of brownies.

"I have a name, little girl!" Fiona rolls her eyes at me, and swags her way out of the kitchen. Rouge follows her behind, but then turns her head around to look at me.

"What?" I hiss.

"Tell me how the brownies taste." She smirks, giving me a peace sign.

***~~.~~***

_Sorry for the long chapter, but I had to get their drama out of the way so the sonamy moment can come next! :)_

_I know all of you are getting tired of the girls and their drama, and a bit confused on why their so mad at each other in the first place._

_Especially on what happened to Blaze's & Marine's friendship :(_

_Tomorrow, in their time zone I mean, Amy goes to her first day of H.S! And all of the answers will be answered then._

_What will you guys think will happen next? Sound off in review!_

**_*Next chapter won't be as long as this one*_**


	7. My Bleedless Rose

***~~.~~***

_Okay, I've gotten tired of writing about drama & the girls, so in this chapter it will be about Amy, well, you'll see when you read It! ;)_

_HINT: A blue cobalt…_

_*The story starts off in the morning of Amy's first day of school (Monday)*_

**_*~~.~~*_**

"Dad, I'm already late for the school bus!" I yell from the Dining room to the kitchen, where my father was. "I need my lunch!"

"Well, after the mess you caused from yesterday, I had to clean up when I got home from work! But I never finished because I was so tired, so give me some time!" My father yelled back. I felt angry again, just thinking about that event.

I start to reminiscence what happened; after Rouge and Fiona left yesterday, I looked at my knife, and threw it on the spot she was. Then I threw the whole brownie pan on the floor out of anger, causing the brownies to come out and crumble all over the floor. I just marched upstairs, never cleaning up the mess that I've made.

"What happened yesterday anyways? You had a war or something?" My father yells out, interrupting my thoughts. "Your mother said she heard some yelling, but she didn't get the chance to ask you what happened though."

"Good!" I mumble, coming into the kitchen.

"What?" my dad asks, sweeping up the last of the crumbs.

"I didn't say anything. So, if I'll be late for my bus, can you drive me to school?" I play with one of the spoons that I used for yesterday. "Please?"

"Sorry, I have to go to work. I may not even be able to fix you anything for lunch even! But, there's always our limo to use-"

"Never mind!" I walk away from the other side of the kitchen, to the living room. "I may just as well walk to school!"

"Come on, no one will be seeing you in a limo! Why are you so embarrassed?"

"But dad, Bella already walked herself to school already, so why can't I?"

"Oh, alright then." He came next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be late to school though."

"Yeah, I kind of doubt it…" I mumble sheepishly, grabbing my messenger bag, and heading out the door.

***~~.~~***

Here I was, sweating like crazy from walking here, in front of my school. It was quite big for a high school, if I say so myself! But walking here made me feel lonely since I was used to having _friends_ here with me. But what happened yesterday, I don't think I'll be having any for a while.

_Isn't it nice to come to school on your first day with no friends with you?_

I shake the feeling away, and look at my watch; 8:39am, and school started around 8:30am. So that was a relief that I wasn't _that_ late. I guess I wasn't totally late, for I saw a bunch of students, and some adults that may be teachers, coming inside already. I ran over to the kids, and followed them in; hoping people won't recognize me as the new kid. Although it was kind of easy to tell since I was the only one not in uniform.

When I got in the building, I see nothing but kids talking against their lockers. Some lockers were red, and some were blue. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I breathed in hard. This was definitely going to be tough!

Luckily I wasn't a freshman though, and only a sophomore. New or not. So I just built up confidence, and start to walk over to a group of girls, who were standing beside some red lockers.

"Hello?" I say shyly to a bat that was facing her back towards me. "Can you help me?"

"Uh, I think that girl is talking to you…" A female wolf says, tapping Rouge, and pointing to me.

"Hmm?" The bat turns around, and my eyes start to widen.

"Rouge?!" I exclaim, clutching the strap to my messenger back tighter.

"A-amy?!" Rouge turns her whole body to me, giving me her full attention. "I totally forgot that you were coming here, kiddo!"

"You know her?" One of her friends asks, looking at me. She was a female cat that was peach, with orange streaks going down her arm and cheeks. "You never mentioned a new girl coming here!"

"I'm not surprised…" I folded my arms together.

Rouge just whistled, looking down at whatever she was staring at. Maybe it was my clothes. "Amy, you're going to get in trouble! You were supposed to wear a-"

"-Uniform, I know!" I blurted out. "I'm not dumb! But since I was told at the last minute yesterday, I couldn't order it on time to wear it today. My mom ordered it this morning before she went to work, so I could wear it by tomorrow."

"Oh." Was all Rouge said to me. I looked at her; she seemed older than usual with that uniform on then her normal clothes.

The skirts are a blue plaid with a bit of green mixed in. And the shirts are white that is button-down, and short-sleeved. Some were long-sleeved though since winter was coming in. As for the boys, they wore navy blue kakis, with the same shirt the girls wore. But some of the boys didn't wear the pants, and just wore the shirt.

_Ding-Ding!_

"There's the bell, I guess I'll see you at lunch?" The wolf says, patting Rouge's shoulder.

"Like always!" Rouge gave her a thumbs up.

"See you, Rouge." The cat with the orange streaks waves, as she and her friend went to where they needed to go.

"Well, see ya around…" Rouge says solemnly to me, and walks away from me, the opposite way of where her friends were going.

"Wait, Rouge!" I call out, walking alongside her. "Can you help me?"

She stops on her tracks, and eyes me. "Don't you have a paper or schedule to do that?"

"I just need help, no need to be all-" I pause and just shook my head. "Whatever, I don't even know why I came to you."

"I guess I can help you out before you burst into tears." she took out a paper from her tote bag. "Here's a piece of paper from this year's first day of school. The principle gave it to us to tell us where to go to get our schedule, so I'll pass it on to you since your new here. I wouldn't know where to go since I'm not in 10th grade like you, so I wouldn't know where to go right now." Rouge then handed me the piece of paper.

I start to scan through it until my eyes stop at the name, 'Mr. Frank'. "Is Mr. Frank the principle of the school?"

"Yeah. Stop by his room door, and you'll see 4 folders taped on the wall. Pick the schedule that's in the folder, '10th graders schedule'. But be careful not to take out the wrong one though, I had the same mistake in freshman year. And boy was that an embarrassment!"

"Oh, thanks! But can you point me to where it is?"

"Uh, the paper says the room number, you know." Rouge affirmed, tapping her toes like she's getting tired of talking to me.

"Oh, sorry then…thanks for the help." I look at the paper, while walking the opposite way of Rouge.

"Don't mention it, girly!" she calls out. I look back at the bat, and give her a stare of warning. But she was already out of sight.

*~~.~~*

"Okay…324….where are you, 324?" I say to myself, looking at the schedule I got from the front of the office. I was already late to my first class, and I probably missed homeroom already. According to my schedule, it says that I have to go to History first.

I look around the hallway, my heart beating fast. I was alone, besides the few kids getting out of the room to go somewhere.

One girl, who was a rabbit, came out of a classroom and looked at me. "Are you lost? Because you really should be in class by now."

"Kind of…I know where to go…b-but I can't seem to find 324 anywhere!" I stammer upon my words, heading towards the girl and her room. "Care to help a newbie here?"

"You're new here? Oh, well this is 324!" she points to the room she came out from. "Right in there!"

"Thanks!" I thanked her as she gave me a smile and walked away. I open the door slightly, not wanting to distract the people in there.

"-Then we'll be grouping up in 3's," The teacher spoke as I walked in the classroom. "So pick your-" Suddenly he stops and look at me. "May I help you, Miss?"

All the students eyes went on me and my legs felt like jello. Some of them started to snicker, which gave me chills down my spine. I looked away from the class, and focused on the teacher. "This is the classroom I was assigned to go to, Sir. I'm new here." I say in a shaky tone. I hope I was right about this classroom.

"Let's see if you are." He goes over to his desk, and takes out a blue sheet of paper from his drawer. His eyes go down the paper until he stops mid-way. "I'm afraid your name is not on my list, Miss. Are you sure?"

"Yes! It says on my schedule that I had to go to history and-"

_"Hey! I recognize you!"_ Some boy hollers, causing me to look at the class again. I scan the classroom until I see a wave from a faraway table. "Amy!"

I blinked, and for a minute I thought I was hallucinating. But I wasn't. It _was_ him, the same boy I saw at the mall just 2 days ago. "S-sonic?" I stutter and drop my schedule onto the floor. I bet I look like an idiot just standing there.

He was sitting on a table with a few guys I didn't recognize, and one girl. "I'm glad to see you," he says enthusiastically. "But aren't you supposed to be in a sophomore class though? You told me you were one, and this is a Juniors History class."

The kids went from snickering, to laughing. Now I bet I look even more stupid! My eyes go back to the teacher, who had his hand on the desk. "I think you picked up the wrong schedule…but luckily I have some extra's here for all grades." As he dug through his draw once more, he took out a paper, and walked over to me. "Here's the _sophomore_ one."

"Thank you so much! And I'm sorry if I disturbed your class!" I picked up the schedule I had before from the floor, and hand it to the teacher. "Here you go, Sir."

"Thank you, and don't mention it. It happens to all of us-"

"-To those who can't read!" I hear a girl whisper loudly, which caused the class laughing again.

"That's enough!" The teacher raises his voice and goes back to the chalk board. I just opened up the door, and walked out quickly out the room. My eyes started to sting from tears coming in play, but not one tear came down. I didn't want to stay in there for another second.

If this is how High school is like in this school, then I mines well switch up. I never had this kind of experience of being embarrassed like this before in my old private school, and this was only my first day here.

It wasn't even a day yet; more like 30 minutes!

*~~.~~*

So far, my day wasn't quite what I expected it to be like. Half of it was good, and the other half was bad. I think you already know what was the bad part of it was. The good part of it was that I survived and got through the classes I had to go to this morning without dying.

The first class, my History class, turned out pretty good. Even though I was extremely late, I grouped up with a couple of kids I didn't know. But it turned out they were nice enough, and they talked to me, which was good. At least they were better than Sonic's history class I went to.

The 2nd class, which lasted about 2 hours, was Math. That was also a good class, but there were so many notes to take, and I didn't even know what notes we were taking to study considering I just came here. But then there was homeroom afterwards, and guess who was in that classroom with me…_Marine_. And guess what she did when she saw me…_nothing_. She just looked at me, and faced the other way, talking to some kids that were next to her. I guess we're not so called _friendzies_ anymore at the moment.

Now I'm waiting in line, waiting to get some lunch. I begin to play with my empty tray, and start to look around the cafeteria. It was so full, loud, and messy that for a second I thought I was in a zoo, but soon realized that I was just in a dumb cafeteria, waiting to be served my food.

I was next on the line, and looked at the buffet. It was just a choice of peas and corn with ham, or just some turkey wings with cornbread, mac & cheese, and yams.

_What was this, Thanksgiving?_

I just picked out some salad that was on the side, and took a tiny cup of dressing to go along with my salad and a plastic fork. After that, I turn around, and looked at the already full tables. I was hoping to sit with my friends for my first day here, but never thought I would have a fight before the big day. So I just walk through the rows of tables to search for an empty seat, when I see Rouge sitting in a table with Fiona. It looked like that was some sort of popular clique. I didn't want to ruin her _reputation_ by her seeing me, or me talking to her, so I just kept moving along while looking down on my tray of salad.

"Amy!" I hear someone call out from the noisy room. I look where the name was called, and grew a smile on my muzzle.

It was Cosmo.

"Hey, Cosmo!" I yell back and rush toward her table, which was two tables down from Rouge's. When I got there, I saw Marine next to Cosmo, talking to some boy who was sitting next to her.

"I'm glad that I caught you before the cafeteria swept you up!" she says loudly. I had to talk loud too since the room was anything but quiet.

"Yeah, I'm glad I found you too!" I say, sitting down across from Cosmo. I try my best to ignore Marine so I could avoid talking to her since she ignored me earlier in homeroom. "Look about yesterday, I-"

"Don't sweat it, Amy! It was just an argument, no pressure! Plus, I had to help Tails on something, which took like the whole night. And guess what time I came home; 10 o'clock! You know I was in trouble!" Cosmo shakes her head, but then starts to laugh. I start to giggle, loving how Cosmo and I finally had a decent conversation like old times without a fight being created.

"Cosmo, who are you talking to?" Marine asks, turning around in her seat. When she did, she caught me. "Why are you-?"

"Look, Marine, I don't want you causing drama, okay?' I made it clear to her, sitting up straight in my seat. "I'm just here because there weren't any seats available for me."

Marine just stares at me, but with sadness in her eyes this time. "Whatever!" she turns away from me, and looks at the seedrian. "So, ready for Gym next, Cosmo?"

"Can you please just talk to Amy?" Cosmo says worryingly, ignoring Marine's question. "I mean, it's not her fault that you and Blaze isn't getting along!"

"What happened between you two?" I ask Marine, getting in the conversation.

"None of your-"

"Marine!" Cosmo warned.

"Okay, okay!" Marine turns back to me, putting an elbow on the table. "Blaze and I…we had a fight…some months back."

"A fight?!" I exclaim, setting my fork down. "What happened between you two?"

Marine lets out a sigh and folds her hands, looking down at them. "We had a fight about…well it was sort of my-" she stopped talking, and looked up at me. "No! It's all her fault!"

I reach over for her arm, "Marine, tell me. I'm your friend-"

"No you're not!" I backed up my hand, frightened by her reaction. "And mind your own business anyways! Now I know why Rouge hung up after that incident we had on Saturday night!" Her saddened eyes now turns to spilling tears. "Just- just drop it, okay?"

"Marine…" Cosmo cooed softly. "Are you okay?"

"No, Cosmo. I'm not!"

I look at her for a second until I found the right words to say. "I'm so sorry that I went inside your business, Marine….I-"

_"Go low!"_

"What?" I turn around to the table that was in back of me, and saw a football coming straight at me-wait, what-?

_WHAM!_

"!" I yelled, slamming my head against the table. "Shit, my nose!"

"Amy!" I hear Cosmo's voice shriek out.

"Mate, are you alright?" I also hear an Australian voice ask me. Instantly, I knew it was Marine's.

"Oh god, are you okay?!" I heard a boy ask, shaking my shoulders. I didn't know if I was dreaming, or if I was still up.

I yank my shoulders away from his hands. "Does it look like I'm okay?!" I yell out and look up, my eyes still closed, while holding my nose. "What the hell!"

"I'm so sorry…wait, you're that pink hedgehog I saw at the mall just the other day!" The voice rings in my ears, but my eyes remained close.

I open my eyes just to see what the heck this random guy was talking about. There, I saw that ebony hedgehog with the red streaks, holding the football that hit my nose. "Shadow? I forgot you said you- **_ow!-_** go to this- **_ow-_**!" I couldn't speak with my nose hurting like crazy.

"Yeah, and I forgot you was coming here as well. But enough about me, your nose is the problem!" He sat on the empty seat that was next to me. "Are you okay- well, dumb question to ask right now. But…"

I start to laugh a little, but I couldn't strain my nose area too much. "I know what you mean, it's cool. But what's in that ball, rocks? The last time I was hit with a ball, it didn't hurt as much!-**_ow!_**-"

"Yo, shads! What's taking you so…long?" The familiar voice says, as I turn my whole body around to look at the blue hedgehog I saw earlier.

I don't think my nose was the only thing heating up now…

"Uh…" I just say, still holding onto my nose.

"Oh jeez, please don't tell me I hit you?" He rushes to me, and squats to my size level. I felt my cheeks heating up more.

"Are you bleeding?" I hear Cosmo ask, touching my shoulder. I turn my head to her, finally letting go of my nose. I noticed that Marine's tears were gone, but she wasn't smiling though.

"Criminy!" Marine flinched away like I had some disease. "Your nose, Amy!"

I looked at my now blood-covered gloves.

Oh come on now, not my new gloves!

"Here, take this," I look back at Sonic, who was unraveling his cloth from around his gloved hand. He brings it over my nose. "May I?"

"Yeah…" I blushed, tightening my fist hard to avoid screaming like an insane girl. He puts it against my nose softly, and keeps his hand on top of it.

"Again, we're really sorry about this!" Shadow says again. He gets up from his spot, and goes over to Sonic. "I think you should take her to the nurse."

"Me, why?" He asks, pulling his hand away from my nose a little. I kept the cloth on top of my nose so it wouldn't fall.

"Because, _you're_ the one who threw that football like this was some football field!"

"Well, I was passing it to you for you to catch. But you missed!"

"And whose fault is that?" Shadow crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes down to Sonic, who was still squatted.

Sonic looks at me and sighs. "Mine, I guess."

Shadow gave a chuckle with his eyes closed. "Don't worry, you can probably make it to recess if you come back on time-"

"You guys have recess in this school?" I ask, interrupting Shadow.

"Yeah." Sonic answers, gripping the cloth more firmly that I didn't have to hold it anymore, but I still did. "Well, it's not really recess for everyone, you can go to your classrooms to chill if you don't want to go outside. Or go up to Study Hall."

"Oh, what's study hall?" I ask, swinging my legs. I heard Cosmo and Marine mumbling something behind me, but I couldn't quite make it out through the noises going on in the cafeteria.

"I'll explain it when I take you to the nurse. Come on," Sonic lifted me up with my hand while he got up to his normal size again.

I look back at Cosmo and Marine to see if they're noticing me leaving, but they were too busy chatting to realize. And Marine looked like her happy self again.

"It won't be long if you're worrying about being late for your friends." Sonic said like he was reading my thoughts.

"Okay, let's go then." I replied, walking with Sonic out of the cafeteria, leaving Shadow, Cosmo, and Marine behind.

*~~.~~*

It was quiet through the hallway, with just me and Sonic walking in it. The nurse's office was in the first floor, the same floor as the cafeteria, so we weren't that far away to get there.

"How's your nose there?" Sonic looked over at me, putting his hands behind his quills. "Is it still bleeding?"

"No," I took the cloth away from my nose. "But your cloth is a mess with my blood, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be!" he brought my hand against my nose again. "But you should keep that on your nose though until we get to the nurse's room, we're almost there."

"Thanks." I say shyly, clutching the cloth tight on my not-so-bleeding nose. "Uh, Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"About this morning…I…I…" I stammer a bit, remembering what had happened when I came to his classroom by mistake. It was still embarrassing to just remember it.

"We all make mistakes, Amy. Don't be so tucked in on it." Sonic says softly, taking his hand down from behind him, and messes with his gloves, which was a bit ripped up.

I take my mind off his gloves and look back at him. "But those kids were kind of…is your classroom always mean like they were?"

"Nah, you'll get used to it. I'm surprised that you asking about that, aren't you used to that in your old high school?"

"Not really, my private school-" I clam my mouth shut with my spare hands, catching on to what I just said. I didn't want to talk about anything that had to do with being wealthy around him.

"Private school, eh? That's expensive!" he chuckles lowly. "Is it fun?"

"Well," I chew on my tongue, finding the right words to say without me exposing more hints. "It's better than what had happened this morning!"

It was a moment of silence between us. We finally appear in front of a room which was the nurse's office. He turns the knob, and opens up the door wide enough for me and him to go inside.

"Hey, if it'll make you feel better, do you want to know something about me?" Sonic suddenly says. I just look up at him, and he looks ahead. We come upon some empty seats that were in front of a desk. "Well…I spill drinks through my nose when I hear something funny."

I look at him like he was joking, but his facial expression showed that he was serious about it. We took two seats next to each other, and I faced him. "Really?"

"Yeah, stupid right?" He turns to me and my eyes darts away automatically.

"No…I kind of have a secret of my own. Do you want to know?" I start to look at my fingers, still holding onto the cloth against my nose, waiting for his answer. He'll probably want to talk about something else, or wouldn't care about any of my-

"Sure!" he replies joyfully. "I'll like to know some things about you."

I look at him in shock. "Really? Oh, okay then…I kind of…snort when I laugh out loud." I say quietly and quickly. I didn't know which was worse, my nose hurting, or my legs feeling numb about letting out a secret to someone I didn't know very well yet.

"Wow, I can't believe that our secrets have something to do with us laughing. Our laughs are very special, huh?" He elbows me lightly, and I couldn't help but squeak out a tiny bit at the unexpected feeling.

"Y-yeah…I guess we're special like that." I rub my knees together. I couldn't believe that I'm here, talking about secrets with…_Sonic_.

_I think I'm developing something, but I didn't know what though. Likeness perhaps…? That's the only reason I could think of why I blush like an idiot when I talk to him._

He turns back to me, but this time he extends his arm around my chair. I still keep my eyes on him though without looking away this time. "I know we don't know each other much since our meeting at the mall, but I'll like to get to know you better. Maybe we can have a _real_ meeting at Study Hall tomorrow?"

I nod my head quickly without giving it a second thought about it. "Yes! I mean, yeah sure…" I smile outside, but felt like punching myself inside. _'Why did I answer like that? I sounded too desperate!' _I thought in my mind.

"Great." He responds coolly. I felt some tapping coming from the back of my seat, and I realize it was Sonic that was doing the tapping. I cross my legs, and I couldn't stop smiling at what just happened just now.

I could finally get my mind off of this drama that's been going on all weekend…by hanging out with Sonic.

Wait…what did I get myself into?

I'm toast if I'm going to be hanging out with a boy. I don't even know how to have a decent conversation with them without stuttering and blushing like a maniac for no reason.

"Hello, may I help you?" A female voice asks, interrupting what I was thinking. She must be the nurse.

Before I answered myself, I hear Sonic answering for me, "Yeah, a ball hit her on the nose by accident, and now she's bleeding."

"Okay, wait right here until I get something for that boo-boo." The nurse makes a popping sound in her mouth that must be gum, and leaves to go to the next room that was attached to this one.

"You didn't have to answer for me, Sonic. I can answer myself." I assure him, taking the cloth away from my nose once again.

"I didn't want you to strain your little nose!" he playfully tells me, smiling widely. Those types of smiles I can't resist but smile back, especially his for some reason…

We both stared into each other's eyes, smiling brightly at one another. His eyes were a shade bit darker than mine.

I chew on my tongue some more, wondering if I'll make it through tomorrow in Study Hall with him.


	8. Catching up on things

_*~~.~~*_

"Amy, come in before you get lost through this chaos!" Cosmo called out to me. She and Marine, with the rest of the kids, were in the middle of coming out the cafeteria. I just came from the nurse's office, with a Band-Aid on my nose.

"Hey, you guys." I say when I come over to them, while touching the spot the Band-Aid was on. "This Band-Aid isn't really helping; it's putting too much pressure!"

"Where's Sonic?' Cosmo asks, touching my nose as well.

"He said that he was going to go to the gym to meet up with the rest of his buddies to play some football. Sorry if I'm late." I apologies, wrinkling my nose up from her touch.

"No need to be," she takes her hand away from my nose. "I know you were flirting with him and all-"

"I was not! Sonic and I just….talked…?" I say, unsure of myself of what I was putting out there.

"Yeah, right!" Cosmo didn't believe me, of course. She was smart enough to know that something else was going on, for a freshman. "Do you believe her, Marine?"

Marine looks at me and shrugs in response, and walks away from us to a group of kids I recognized she talked to earlier in homeroom. I was getting worried if I did something wrong to make her give me the silent treatment. Cosmo looks back at me, and smiles nervously. "She's, um, tired is all. But tell me about what happened between you and that blue hedgehog of yours?"

"I'm not his girlfriend you know. But we did talk a little…and he invited me to see him tomorrow after school in Study Hall." I didn't know what that meant, but it sure meant a lot to Cosmo from the looks of her face.

She beamed, jumping up and down. "Eek! You found love already!"

"Uh, no I didn't, Cosmo. It was just a friendly invite. And I accepted it maturely."

"You shrieked, didn't you?" she links arms with me when we're one of the last ones to come out the cafeteria. Some kids headed back upstairs, while the others went downstairs to go outside. Cosmo and I was one of them that headed out. "You liked it!"

"Cosmo…" I warned her to stop with the teasing, but she didn't.

"Don't deny it!"

"Fine, I kind of sounded desperate when I said yes to him. But that's because I needed to take my mind off of the drama that has been happening." I explain to the seedrian. "And, he seems like the only one I can talk to right now, besides you, and I'll get to know him better too!"

"Aw, how sweet!" Cosmo cooed, touching her cheek. When she said that, I stopped smiling. What she said made me think of Mina, and how she talks like that. I wonder if she's mad at me too still, I wouldn't blame her if she was.

"Hey, Amy? Are you okay?' Cosmo asks, facing me when we step outside. We stand next to the door we came out of.

"Yeah I'm okay….do you know where Mina is by any chance? I haven't seen her all day today."

"She's over there!" Cosmo points behind me, and I spun around. Mina was with some girls and a boy mongoose. He wore some black sunglasses , and had black hair. He also had some piercings on the same spot Mina had hers at. He was one of the fewer boys I saw that actually _wore_ the kakis instead of just the shirt.

"If you're wondering who he is, he's one of Mina's closes guy friends, along with Shadow and Knuckles." Cosmo tells me from behind. I turn back around to look at her.

"Knuckles?" I repeated the name loudly. It was meant to be in my mind, but it slipped out of my lips.

"Yeah…oh by the way, have you seen him today when going into your classes?"

"No, isn't he a junior too?" I rub the back of my head slowly.

"Yes, but you could still catch him in the halls if the older kids get out the same time as you do. I saw him when I came out of English, and I told him that you came back. I never saw him smile so big before, besides of him being around Julie-Su of course."

"Really?!" I say excitedly, knowing Knuckles isn't the type of "smiley-big" guy. I close my hands together in happiness. "But I don't even know when I can see him or Tails…" My smile disappears at the thought of not seeing my old friends yet.

"Don't be sad, Amy. You'll see them. I know, how about if I can bring them to study hall when you go meet Sonic tomorrow after school?" she waddles a bit, thick air starting to come out of her mouth now. It was beginning to get chilly out here.

Even though I was hoping to have some alone time with him, that can wait for another time…_if_ there's another time that he ever invites me anywhere again. I just couldn't wait to see the 2 boys though, so I nod my head and smile, "Sounds good to me!"

"Hey Amy!" I hear Mina's voice shriek from behind, which startled me.

I turn around, surprised that Mina was running towards me, waving like a maniac that's coming out of jail. I smile back at her, and soon she glomps on top of me, hugging me to death. "Amy, Amy, Amy! I'm so, so, so glad that you came!" she sounded like the type of girls you see on anime's; always full of sunshine.

"Mina!" I hug back tightly. We finally let go of each other, and I turned serious. "You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad for?" she asks, coming over between Cosmo and I now. "Are you talking about what happened yesterday? Because if you are, then I totally forgot about that!"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Mina. The anger was more directed to Rouge and her friend."

"Aw, Amy! You're so full of ice cream some times. I don't hold grudges, so stop worrying…wait, what happened to your nose?" Mina eyes my Band-Aid, changing the conversation.

"A football hit Amy on the nose." Cosmo responds, laughing afterwards. "Guess who threw it?"

"Cosmo…"

"Who?" Mina asks when touching my Band-Aid. What's up with people touching my Band-Aid now?

"Sonic! And he took her to the nurse. Plus, they flirted-"

"Okay, now you're just twisting it!" I pushed Cosmo away from us. "Don't mind her, Mina. She's tipsy in the head."

"Kind of reminds me of Marine." Mina stated, twirling her long purple hair strand. I look down at my feet, trying to take the name out of my head. "Oh…you guys never made up, did you?" I hear her say , touching my arm lightly. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." I look up at Mina and Cosmo. "She was about to tell me what was wrong though." I look to the side gates of the school. "But…then she just said that it was none of my business." Then I remember another thing she said before that. "Before that though, she said…she wasn't my friend and-" I felt a tear coming down my right cheek. "And she's giving me the silent treatment for no reason! I did nothing wrong, I just moved back here!" I raise my voice, but not too loud for other people to hear.

"Do you want me to talk to her, sweetie?" Mina rubs my back, another tear coming down my other cheek.

"No…if she decides to talk to me, then she will. If she doesn't, I guess we're no longer friends then…" I raise my head up to them once more. "But I'm not trying to start this year with a bad leg, so I'm going to try my best to ignore her silent treatment with me."

"That's the bold Amy I know!" Cosmo says with delight. "Don't let anyone bring you down this year!"

I smile at her, and suddenly I think about the other girls I haven't seen today. "Do you know where Blaze is, I haven't seen her yet?"

"She said that she's taking the day off." Mina answers. I just nod my head.

"Oh, well, what about Cream?"

"She's said she was 'sick' supposedly…" Cosmo said with skeptic showing in her voice. "Baloney!"

"Hmm, it could be possible…she texted me during lunch that she had to take care of her mother, and that's why she hasn't come." Mina looked directly at Cosmo. "But she never said that she was sick herself."

"She told me that she was coming in later on today when she gets better!" Cosmo burst out like she couldn't believe the story Cream had told her instead of Mina's. "She told us both 2 different stories!"

"Honestly I have to believe the one she told me; when I came to visit Cream 2 weekends ago, before Amy came back, Cream's mother, Vanilla, looked a little sick and pale. But I just thought she caught the flu that would've disappeared by now."

I just stood there, looking at the two girls talk about the stories Cream had told them. I didn't know what was going on with Vanilla, since I haven't visited her yet. So I couldn't really get in it as well.

Cosmo finally looks over at me, and smirks. "Sorry Amy for keeping you waiting like that!"

"Yeah, we can discuss this later on when we get out of school, Cosmo." Mina then turns her head back to me. "So to get to another topic here, have Rouge talked to you since that episode yesterday?"

"Yeah, when I asked for her help to direct me to where I had to go for my first class. And I took out the wrong schedule from the folder next to the principal's office, and ended up in Sonic's history class…"

Marine gasped, "Oh dear!"

Cosmo put her hand over her mouth. "That must've been embarrassing for you!"

"It sure was! Then I saw her at the lunch room with some other older girls I didn't know. It looked like the popular table to me, so I didn't want to come up to her and say a friendly '_How-do-you-do'_ and she gets loser-tized by me!" I roll back my eyes from the thought of it.

Mina starts to giggle. "That's not the popular table, Amy. It's just a regular table, anyone can sit there. Even though she's popular and well-known in this school, anyone can start a conversation with her."

"Exactly!" Cosmo add on. "So don't think you'll embarrass Rouge when you come up to her just to say hi. Remember, you were her best friend first before these skunk bags came along!"

I cringe at the thought of greeting her, and she just stares at me, saying nothing. Or she might just turn around and start talking to her buddies again, ignoring me, just like how Marine did in homeroom. "I don't know. I guess when the time comes; all of us will be friends again."

"Come on now, we _are_ friends!" Mina assures me, tapping her feet on the ground, one by one. It looks like she's getting cold too.

"You look like you're about to get a cold, wearing that short-sleeve shirt." I tell Mina, who was starting to hop up and down more. "Why didn't you guys wear your long sleeve uniform shirt instead? And why not just wear the pants instead of the skirt with the stockings; it's getting too chilly for that!" I ask both of them.

"I couldn't find mine!" Mina begins to wine, hopping up and down faster. "It's lost in my closet somewhere! And the kakis are for the boys, not girls!"

"I said the 'pants', not the 'kakis'." I tell her, hugging myself. I was wearing a hot pink hoodie with some caprices that wasn't ripped up this time. I guess I was wearing the wrong thing myself for the cold air coming.

"I never ordered the long-sleeve ones, or the pants, thinking that it would be summer until December." Cosmo ponders, tapping her chin. "Until I found out fall comes before winter does."

"Cosmo…you amaze me!" I start to laugh. "You really don't want summer to end I'm assuming."

"That's right!" she gives me a wink. "And I'm going to keep it that way, not letting the cold come between me and my summer!"

"Well it's coming between me and my skin! Can we please go inside now?" Mina pleaded, hopping less than before. "I'm going to catch frostbite!"

"Okay, let's go inside before Mina cries us an ice-skating rank!" Cosmo opens the door we was next to, and holds it for Mina and me.

"Thank you." We both say at the same time. When we all get inside, I check my watch. "It's 1:07, what time do we need to be up by?" I ask, pulling my sleeves to my hoodie back down.

"1:10." Mina answers. "I've got English next."

"Me too!" I say excitedly. "I didn't see you all morning though when I was going to my classes."

"That's because I had Math first, then Science, then Arts Lab. I totally forgot that you were coming to this school today." She chuckles. "At least we got the last period together."

"Lucky, I have to go to Gym!" Cosmo gave us a stare. "But at least Marine will be here though. Cream would've had gym too if she came today."

"So, have you brought your uniform yet?" Mina looks over to me. "You don't want to get caught by the principle, and you get detention on the 1st or 2nd day of school."

"I did, I'll be able to wear it tomorrow."

"Great! Did you order the pants?" Mina gives me a sly smirk while asking.

I shifted my eyes to Cosmo, who also gave me a little smirk. "N-no…" I finally say, looking up at the ceiling. "I didn't have enough money…"

"That's the most horrible excuse you've ever made! You're so wealthy that you can buy Sea World!" Cosmo retarded, flicking her lime green hair back.

"And you criticize us!" Mina looks away from me. "Hmph! Just admit it, you think that the pants make you look like a boy!"

"It depends on how you wear it that is, but I kind of like the skirt. And the cold doesn't bother me unlike you two!" I defend myself, wrinkling up my nose again. "I'm a winter girl!"

"Yeah, well if you get sick by any chance my wearing these cute outfits, then I guess all 3 of us can be frost buddies!" Mina sarcastically states. "How about it?"

"Yeah, I doubt it." I reply, grinning. "You're on your own!"

"You sound like your sister, Isabella! Oh, how is she by the way? I haven't seen her since you guys came back here." Cosmo smiles. "I actually miss her."

Between my friends and Bella, Cosmo is one of them that get along with her. And Mina does too. "She's good, but I haven't seen her when transitioning to my classes. Have you two?" I ask both of them. They just shrugged.

"No, I haven't. Even though I might've, but just didn't recognize her." Mina makes a puzzled face. "But isn't she a junior in this school?"

"A senior."

"Oh, the seniors are on the 3rd floor! I wish I was on the 3rd floor, but I'm stuck in the 2nd floor for 3 years!" Cosmo makes an angry face. "I feel like I'm still in middle school."

"Do you think we can come over to your house today, if you're not busy that is?" Mina puts on a puppy face, and it gets me every time.

"Okay, you guys can come over. I bet my mother won't mind if she sees you guys. She hasn't seen any of my best friends for a lot of years, including yesterday. She said she was going to leave us alone while we baked." I explain. "But know you guys can finally see her."

"Yay!' Mina cheers, her smile sparkling. "I can't wait to finally see your mother after you rushed us out of your mansion the first day!"

"Yeah…sorry about that though. I just…I wasn't in the mood for my parents to see you guys. I was still adjusting to my new house and all…"

"We understand! We're just happy that we can come over again!" Cosmo looks at her wrist, which had a watch. "Uh-oh, its 1:15! We're late!"

"Let's go then!" Mina runs up the stairs, as Cosmo and I followed near.

"This school really needs some elevators!" I say, starting to run out of breath already. "I can't keep up with you guys!"

Cosmo grabbed my hand, and helped me go up the stairs. "Well, this isn't private school, hun'. This is public school!" she said, as we were heading toward the 2nd flight of stairs.

*~~.~~*

Mina, Cosmo, and I were in front of my yard, heading towards my house. We came out of school 10 minutes ago, and we walked all the way over here. I heard sprinklers coming in from the back of my house. My mom must be gardening again.

"Thanks for waiting up for me, you two." Cosmo says while we came near my front door. "Our coach made us run 10 laps!" Cosmo starts touching her now wavy hair. "And now my hair is puffy and dry!"

Mina started to laugh, and I just smiled. "It looks cute!" I say, shuffling in my bag for my keys. I finally got them out, and turned the golden key around the keyhole. "It's what celebrities wear these days; wavy and puffed up hair."

"Sure they do!" Cosmo crosses her arms, as her and Mina came inside. When I closed the door behind me, my mother gives me a death hug.

"Manuela! I missed you so much! How was school today, did you meet some new people?" she looks at my face while hugging me. "What happened to your nose, sweetie?"

I looked away from my mom, and my eyes go to the 2 girls that were just standing next to me. "Uh, before I answer that, I want you to meet my friends!"

"These are your new friends that you've made?' My mom asks, letting go of me. "They look awfully familiar…"

"Don't you remember me, Ms. Rose?" Mina waves at my mother. "I'm Mina, I grew up with Amy as a child before she moved away."

"Oh my gosh, you grew up so much that I haven't recognized you!" Mom gave her a really tight hug before letting go and looking over at Cosmo. "And you must be Cosmo, right?"

"Yup! It's finally great to see you again! And you still look great in pink!" Cosmo comes over to my mother, giving her a hug. My mother was just a shade darker than me, and she wore her hair up in a ponytail most of the time. "Where's Mr. Hedgehog." Cosmo asks when they let go of each other. My friends call my mom, 'Ms. Rose' and my father, 'Mr. Hedgehog'. It just fits better that way.

"He had to go to a traveling agency. So he probably won't be back for a week and a half. He'll be back though next week on Wednesday."

"What about Bella?" Mina asks, her eyes sparkling than her smile.

"She's doing well. I know she would've been happy seeing you two again." Then my mom looks at me. "She met this boy already on her first day, and she wanted to come over to his house to do some 'homework and studying'…"

"Oh…" I say, thinking about if I would've asked mom to do the same thing, I would've gotten a 'no' from her.

"And I said no." My mother finishes, taking off one of her gardening gloves she was wearing.

"Oh?" Cosmo says questionably. "Then she _is_ here?"

"Yeah, but unfortunately she's locked up in her room with him. I was going to check up on them, but I don't know if you'll mind going up there and saying _hi_ to her, just to make sure she's not smooching it up with that boy. "

Before any of us answered, Mina ran over to the stairs, and pointed up. "This way, right?"

My mother and I just laughed, while Cosmo just held her forehead, shaking it. "Yes." Mom laughs while answering.

"Okay, let's go you guys." Mina runs up the steps. Cosmo looks at me, and shakes her head again.

"What can I say, the girl loves running up stairs!" Cosmo shrugs and smiles. "She's energetic like that."

"I can tell." My laugh dies down. We smile at each other and wave to my mother. Then we follow the mongoose upstairs to see the flirting couple locked up in the room.

*~~.~~*

_Knock, Knock, Knock…_

I knocked on my sister's door, which was painted sky blue, just like her fur color. I tapped my toes, waiting for her to open up the door or something. My friends were waiting on the side of the door. Cosmo was leaning against the wall, waiting, while Mina couldn't stop jumping out of excitement.

_"I'm coming!"_ she yelled from inside. A moment later, the door swings open, and out came the girl that was 2 inches taller than me. "Yes?"

"Hey!" Mina blurted out, standing in front of me. "Remember me?"

"Uh, I really don't…?" Bella taps her toes, like I was doing before, and eyes her. "Are you one of Amy's new friends or something-"

"Mina!" the mongoose exclaimed, and her hopping ceased down. "I'm hurt that you don't even recognize me!"

"Oh…I'm sorry! You just grown up so much!" Bella ruffled up Mina's hair, followed by a laugh coming out of the girl. After that, she stepped out from her room more, and looks at the wall that was next to her door. "And who are you?"

"Cosmo? Don't tell me you don't remember me either!" she walks away from the wall and motions her hands from top to bottom. "I didn't grow that much."

"Aw, I'm sorry…" she comes over to Cosmo for a hug. "You guys grew a lot since I last saw you two…unlike this pink hedgehog!" she points to me, and smirked.

"Ugh! Whatever…so I heard you had some boyfriend now. Is it true?" Now it was my turn to smirk, as she started to blush madly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled, slamming her hands against the door. "He's…just a guy friend I met today! I bet you haven't met any guys today, have you?" she turns her head to the side, her green bangs swaying along with her. Even though I don't agree of a girl having blue quills with green bangs, I had to admit it looked cool on her, especially when her quills were all the way up to her shoulders.

"Yes I did. I met a hedgehog named Shadow-"

"Cool name, but I've met more guys then just one!"

Cosmo nudges me on the side for me to continue. I look at her and smile, turning my head back to Bella. "And…a guy named…Sonic…." I blush just saying the name. I hope my sister didn't catch the red mark on my cheeks.

"Really?" Her eyes grow with shock. "I'm surprised that you met two guys in one day. Speaking of Sonic, Jacob has a younger brother that's name Sonic too!"

"That's odd…I didn't know Sonic was a common name." Mina states. "I just thought that was a nickname given to people who can run fast."

I change the topic, remembering what Bella just said. "Wait, who's Jacob?"

"Jacob- the guy in my room." She opens her door wider for me to see, and points back to a hedgehog that was dark blue. He was wearing a pair of dark avatar sunglasses, with a grey faded plaid shirt on. He had one of his legs laying over the other, sitting up against the wall on her queen sized bed. He was facing ahead and looked at me. He smiled at me, sharp teeth that showed.

He looks just like…

Sonic?

No! Sonic doesn't look like that..._kind of_…

He would have told me that he had a sibling when we were at the nurse's office.

Then again, we only talked about embarrassing secrets of ourselves.

I just shake the thoughts away, and my attention goes back to the boy. I smile weakly, waving a little bit before looking up at Bella. "You have taste."

"You just now noticed that?" she fixes her pink denim jumper outfit, and backs up inside. "You'll find your taste sooner or later, girly!"

"My name is Amy!"

"Whatever. I'm about to go swimming in the back with Jacob soon." She turns to my friends. "Nice seeing you guys again, hope to see two soon!"

"Okay!" Mina says while waving. Cosmo did the same.

"Let's go, you two!" I say angrily, grabbing their hands with both of mines, and rush away from her room to mine.

"Don't worry, Amy. I know you have taste by the way you look at Sonic…" Cosmo whispers. Mina giggled on the other side of me.

"Oh, be quiet!"

***~~.~~***

_I like sibling rivalry…especially between Amy and her sister!_

___And Yes, Bella is nuts enough to go swimming in the cold. But I would do the same thingif I had a mansion! xD_

_What will happen between Sonic and Amy at Study Hall tomorrow?_

_Sound off in review, and tell me what you think about the chapter so far…_

_Bai! :)_


	9. Helping Mina & Patching friendships

***~~.~~***

_Enjoy! :D_

***~~.~~***

This is one of those days when you see big stormy clouds coming by while you're on your way to school. And there's nothing but grey skies.

You know a big storm is going to hit soon. I just hope I don't get soaked in the rain when I come back from school.

Because I have _not_ brought an umbrella with me today.

I just came inside the school with Mina, and some other random kids. Yesterday, before her and Cosmo left, she said she wanted to wait for me today, and I didn't mind.

"So," Mina starts off the conversation, walking beside me with some books in her hand. "Do you think that you'll see Sonic again today?"

"Maybe…I'm supposed to meet him in Study Hall after school. And-"

"You never told me that! That's so amazing!" she squeals, coming to a red locker that must be hers. We were some of the fewer kids that came early. And I think we might be the only ones who'll be coming at all today by the looks of the weather.

"I didn't think it was a big deal and all…but it sure is cool having a boy invite me somewhere on my first day here."

Mina opens up her locker, and put some of the books she had in there. "I knew you guys were flirting yesterday when Cosmo said you guys went to the nurse's office. Did he blush when he invited you?"

I start to think about the moment when he did, but he seemed relaxed about it like he always does this. "No…" I play with my skirt I had on. Oh yeah, I finally got my uniform last night, and to tell you the truth, it felt extremely comfortable. Except for the tights though, it felt like it was sinking to my skin.

"He was probably telling himself to keep calm so he wouldn't be blushing like you had-"

"I was **_not_** blushing!"

"Okay…" she said unsatisfied. She closed the door to her locker, and faced me. "How do you like your uniform so far?"

"It fits nicely on me, except for these tights!" I look down at my legs. "I should have ordered a medium."

"A small fits better on you, and it will make Sonic-"

"Mina!" I yelled, causing people to turn their heads. I just ignore them and lower my voice. "Enough with that, that's on the back of my mind right now!"

"Well, I know what's _not_ on the back of my mind…" she points directly across from us. On the other side of the lockers, there was a boy mongoose- wait…that's the same one I saw yesterday with her.

"Isn't that…Asher…" I snap my fingers, remembering the name now. "No, it's Ash! Am I right?"

"Yes…isn't he dreamy?" she hugs herself, closing her eyes. "I've known him since middle school. We became friends in the end of 6th grade, and grew closer in 8th grade. And when I found out he was attending the same high school I was, I almost died! That's when I knew that I was developing a crush on him in 9th grade. Now here I am in 10th grade, and I still can't get him out of my mind! Eek, it's so good!" She flushes red, squealing for the 2nd time again.

"Wow, you almost told me your whole life right there!" I smiled brightly at her. "I didn't know you had close feelings for him, even though Cosmo did say that he was one of your closest guy friends-"

"WHAT?!" She opens her eyes wide, and goes back to looking at me. "Does it show?!"

"Mina, calm down! It's completely obvious that you like him…" I look back at Ash. "He seems like your type. You guys even have piercings!"

"Yeah…and he likes listening to rock, just like me!" she squeals once more. "I should totally talk to him now, I mean, there's only a couple of kids here. No one will see me faint." She takes a step forward, and looks at me. "Should I?"

"Go for it!" I wink at her, as I see her smile weakly, and start to move further ahead. I could tell that she was so nervous by the way she was stopping on her tracks, and then continuing to move again. Finally, she reached Ash's spot, and taps him on the shoulder. They weren't that far away, so I could pretty much hear what they will say to each other.

"Hey…" Mina said in a low tone.

Ash turned around from whatever he was doing in his locker, and looked over at Mina. "Hey, Mines!"

Mines? That's her nickname that he calls her? That's so cute!

"I was just, uh, checking up on you to see…if you had any plans today?" she looks over at me, but this time she wasn't smiling. I give her a thumbs up for encouragement, and she turns back to Ash.

"Nah, I think I'll be free after school, why?" he puts a pencil between his ear.

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me…?" she looks at the lockers next to her. "It's okay if you say no…"

"Sure! What movie you want to watch?" Ash asks while fixing his uniform shirt. Mina starts to turn pink.

"Like…like…uh…damn it-!" Mina looks at Ash, and puts a hand over her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry I cursed!"

"I didn't know you were one for cursing. Surprise, surprise!"

"I just didn't know what movie I wanted to watch with you!" she exclaims and looks away again. "God…"

"Hey, it's cool. We can decide on our way to the cinema, alright?" Ash reaches over for Mina's cheeks, and rubs it. "You're cute when your face is red." And at that, he walked away from her, leaving her stunned.

"Psss, Mina, come!" I hissed under my breath, making her snap out of her trance. She looks over at me, and runs toward me.

"I have no words for what just happened!" Mina leans against her locker, and touches the spot Ash had his hand on. "But this is a fairytale!"

"Aw, and he even called you 'Mines'!" I couldn't resist but use the name myself; it felt funny though, like it was supposed to be used from a boy and not a friend like me.

"He always does, and I have to admit, I like the name. But now phase 1 is done!" she hugs me. "All props go to you for helping me out!"

"You're welcome, Mina!" I hug her back. "And now phase 2 is in development; get Ash to kiss you at the movies!"

"Stop, it's not like that! It's just a friendly date…" she looks away, a blush still on her muzzle.

_Sure it is…_

I notice that she wasn't carrying a bag with her. "What happened to your bag, Mina?" I point to her arm where her tote bag normally is hung.

"My puppy ripped it up for no reason yesterday. And then he ate my Math homework that was in it!" She says angrily. "Now I had to hold my heavy books all the way to your house and school, as you already saw me doing earlier."

"You know the teachers aren't going to buy it, right? I mean- how many times had _that_ excuse been put to play?" I tell her while playing with a handle on a random locker.

"True…true…" she taps her chin. "I'm so done for, and I always have perfect attendance with my homework's! I can always get another copy, but I'll have to do it in class, and the teacher collects it _before_ we get to class!"

"It's going to be alright. Did he get any of your other homework's?" I ask.

"No…I only had Math homework to do."

"Oh…well, don't sweat it! I'm sure that there is a way for you to-"

"Uh-oh…9 o'clock…" she says amusingly, pointing behind me.

"What in the fudge are you talking about, this isn't the army…" I tell her, dumbfounded of what she was trying to say.

"Too late, I gotta go!" she turns away, walking slowly. She looks back at me, and smirks.

"Wha- the bell hasn't even rung yet!" I call out to her. "Get back-"

"Hey Amy!" I hear a familiar voice say to me, as I turned around to see who it was.

_Oh my god!_

_Sonic…_

"Sonic!" I exclaim, holding onto my strap of my messenger bag tightly. "I didn't know you come here early."

"I always do, but I was going to ask you the same question. I guess we're both early birds, huh?" He winks at me, and I smile sheepishly at him. "How's your little nose?"

"It's feeling better, still soar though…" I say, giving a quick look behind me to see if Mina was there. She wasn't.

Figures…

"I hope it heals, I'm so sorry about the ball incident." I turn around, and see Sonic looking sad for a moment, and I could tell he really meant it. Unlike other guys that had hit me, and they had to say sorry to me, not really meaning shit. "I heard that it's going to be a big storm this afternoon." Sonic addresses, back to his happy self again "It's going to be a big one too! Good thing I brought my umbrella though, you?"

"No…I forgot mines. Stupid me!" I cross my arms. "Now I'm going to get soaked!"

He looks at me, and I look at him. We didn't say anything for a while until Sonic gave a small light chuckle. "I've done stupider things in my past, that's probably why I'm so easy going now. But it doesn't make you stupid that you _forgot _your umbrella…everyone forgets sometimes!"

I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so…_serene_. I like those types of guys that was calm and sweet and- no! I don't have a crush on this boy! I don't fall in love easily just because of smooth talking! Not after what happened to me in 2nd grade…

"Amy? Are you okay?" Sonic asks, touching my arm. My arms start to tingle at his touch, and I snap out of my deep thoughts.

"Yes! I'm good! Uh…have you ever had a crush on-" I stop, and shake my head. "Nothing!"

"A crush?" Sonic repeats.

"Nothing!" I say again, my cheeks burning up_. _I look away from him, and face my back against the lockers, _'Why did I ASK that? Now Sonic will know I have something for him!' _I thought, touching my cheeks. _'Which I don't…do I?'_

"Actually, I've never had a crush on anyone before…have you?" I hear him ask while I stared at the blue locker Ash was next to earlier.

I turn my head around at him with a straight face. I start remembering _waaay_ back when I had my first ever crush. "Unfortunately, I did. It was in 2nd grade, but he didn't seem interested in me though…" I rub the back of my quills. "Which sucked, so that's why I vowed to never ever like anyone again." I look down at my black Mary Jane shoes that matched my uniform.

"I'm sorry to hear that…you seem pretty cool to hang around with."

_Did I just hear him say "cool to hang out with"? OMG, he thinks I'm pretty cool!_

"Really?" I say smoothly, staying calm. "Thanks!"

"No problem." Sonic puts his hands behind his back. Then he smiles at the floor. "So I guess I'll see you in Study Hall later?"

"Y-yeah, of course!" I stammer, tapping my right foot against the floor. "I'll be there."

_Dr-r-ring! _The sound of the bell goes off, and a few more kids come inside. I see Shadow and Silver coming in with a green hawk I recognize, but forgot the name.

"Oh look, your friends." I point towards the two hedgehogs that were coming closer. The green hawk runs ahead of them, and comes to Sonic.

"Hiya, Sonic. Time for our first class!" The hawk pats his back, and looks over at me. "Oh, it's you again, hey." he waves at me and smiles a bit.

"Hi, what's-your-name!" I say sweetly, ignoring the fact that he barely made a _real_ smile.

"It's Jet." Sonic responds, pointing his thumb to the bird.

"Right!"

"Hi Amy. Blaze said that she wasn't going to come today." Silver said when he arrived with Shadow. "Just thought of letting you know."

"Thanks, Silver." I say and walk away from the red locker I've been next to. I look at Sonic, and flush a smile. "See you later?"

"I won't forget!" He gives me a warm smile back, and walks away with Shadow, Silver, and…_Jet_.

I look at him walking away with his friends. Jet was elbowing him, laughing about something, while Shadow was just shaking his head.

***~~.~~***

I already finished my first and second classes, which was Art & Labs and English. I already knew that I wasn't going to be alone in English, but I was surprised to see Mina _and_ Marine in my Arts & Labs class. But nothing was new with Marine; _still_ ignoring me! But at least I had a blast talking to Mina though, besides her teasing me about Sonic and us getting in trouble by the teacher. It almost came to the point that the teacher, Mr. Robbert, separating us. Good thing he didn't.

Lunch was okay…even though I didn't eat anything at all like yesterday. Just nothing but salad sitting in front of me again.

"Are you alright?" Cosmo asks me, setting her tray down on the table in front of me. Marine was nowhere in sight, Rouge was sitting on the same table as yesterday, Blaze was absent according to what Silver told me, Mina had to go upstairs to practice rehearsals for a play, that's why she wasn't here yesterday at lunch. So I was pretty much sitting by myself here…nibbling at the end of my quills instead of my salad.

"Is it obvious?" I say sarcastically.

"Sorry I came so late," she sat down, pushing her tray aside. "I had to give out an announcement to the 9th, 10th, and 11th grade homerooms before we went down to lunch."

"About?" I question, taking the piece of quill out from my mouth.

"Drama auditions that's being held upstairs. I wanted to audition myself, but I didn't want to leave you alone here…" she makes tiny circles with her index finger in front of her.

"Mina went upstairs to practice for rehearsals of hers…is it the same one you're talking about?"

"Yup. They need extras since some students got kicked out." She stops making circles and looks at me. I give her a look saying, _'For what?'. _She smiles and makes circles again. "They got kicked out for not listening to the staffs. They made to many noises on set while the others were practicing their lines- that's what Mina told me."

"Ah, so you want to be one of them to get the parts that are missing?" I play with my fingers, trying to bend them up by themselves.

"Yeah…" Cosmo looks at me innocently, perking up a grin.

I give her a straight face. "You want to go upstairs, don't you?" I say, getting to the point.

"If you insist?"

"Just go upstairs already." I point upwards at the ceiling.

"Yay! Thank you, Arigato, gracias!" Cosmo cheers, pumping her arms up and down. "I'm so going to ace this part of Wendy!"

I start to smile at her until I caught up on what she just said to me. "What did you just say after_ 'Thank you'_?"

"I said thank you 3 times to you, the other 2 times were in different languages; Japanese and Spanish!" Cosmo giggled uncontrollably. "Sorry to tell you this so late, but I was practicing different languages for 3 years now."

"Amazing, Cosmo! That's really great to hear that, I can't even speak proper English well." I giggle with her.

"I'll see you maybe later? I have Gym today, I don't know if you do too?" she gets up from her seat, pulling one leg out after the other.

"I do! I guess we'll see each other than!"

"You guessed right!" she goes around the table, and hugs me. "Bye, Amy!"

"Wait! Aren't you going to eat your lunch?"

Cosmo lets go of me. "You can have it."

I looked at the tray; spinach and soggy-looking ham that were drenched in gravy. "Eww, no!"

"I thought so…"

"Before you go though, do you know, not that I care, where Marine is by any chance?" I ask suddenly, thinking if she skipped lunch just to avoid me.

"She's upstairs, she told me that she was going to audition for one of the parts as well." She then steps back a bit. "As a matter of fact, a lot of kids here are absent because of that reason. This play is legendary in this school!"

I start to look around; no wonder it was so quiet here…it looked like a tornado crashed here and swept all the loud kids away. "I thought they were just absent because of the weather."

"That too, well, wish me luck!" she claps her hands, as she skipped her way out of the cafeteria. When she left, I looked around to see if I saw anyone that I can talk to, besides Rouge, so I wouldn't feel alone here by myself. So far I don't see anyone I know here, just a bunch of random kids talking quietly. I also noticed that Sonic and his friends weren't here this time, maybe they went to the gym again but earlier.

I skip my eyes from table to table until it lands on Rouge again.

Is she the only one I can talk to?

I'm afraid so…

I watch her to see if I can make a move or not. Luckily for me, some of the girls on that table got up and waved at Rouge. Then they walked out the door. Maybe they were going to audition as well.

I get up fast, without thinking, and head for Rouge. When I get there, she was playing with the collar of her uniform shirt, sticking her tongue out on the side of her cheek, making a bump. I gulp and tap her on the shoulder.

She looks up at me, and I jump a bit. "May I help you?"

"Hi, Rouge…" I say softly, sitting down next to her. I didn't put my legs in though. "I'm a bit lonely, can I sit here?"

"You already did." She responds in a sticky tone. I gulp again, but harder.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Rouge…"

"What do you **_want_** from me?!" she raised her voice, slamming her fist down on the table. I panic, not knowing what to do or say next.

Why is she so mad at me?

"I just want to ask you something, without the sarcasm!" I say, chewing on my tongue. I don't know why, but I always do that when I'm nervous or afraid. Either that or I bite my upper lip, and that's usually when I try to contain my laughter.

"No."

"Please?"

She looks at me, but I see something on her face this time. Nothing but sadness. She sighs, and turns her full attention to me. "Okay, hit me."

"You've been mad at me for quite a while now ever since the phone thing. So as a friend-"

"A friend? Ha!"

My heart was pounding harder. I couldn't believe what she just said to me. "R-rouge…?"

"You know what, Amy? You really think we're friends don't you? Well-" she stopped for a second, and her face turned from sadness to anger. "-We're not! So get it through your head!" Her voice was starting to crack while she talked.

"Something's wrong with you! I need for you to _tell_ me, please?" I balled my fist up, and held back the tears that were soon to come. "Was it because I was a-all up in your b-business?" I stuttered my words out.

"Don't cry on me!" she turned away. She clammed her lips together, and brought her hands to her mouth. "I d-don't want for you to be crying!"

"Then tell me! My friends are growing apart from me! I need to know what I did wrong!" I yelled out, not caring if I'm drawing attention to the other remaining students here.

She didn't say anything after a while. She just held her hands against her face, hiding it away from me. Just when I was about to say something else to her, she lets out a big sob from her hands.

"Are you okay…?"

Then, for the first time ever, I see tears coming down her face when she took her hands away from them. My heart stops pounding hard, and sooths down a notch. But I still felt broken hearted from seeing her in so much pain.

"Oh Amy! You have it all, and what do I h-have?" she lets out another sob, and hugs herself. "Nothing!"

"I'm so sorry…" Soon, tears ran down my own cheeks, and I felt my vision getting blurry.

"No!" she yelped, catching her breath from sobbing so much. "It's…it's my entire fault! I thought if I just ignored you so long, you would go away! I was…jealous!"

"Jealous?"

"…"

"Rouge-"

"I was jealous of you talking to Shadow!" she yelled, squeezing the end of her skirt. My eyes went wide.

"Shadow? I don't understand…"

"When we were on the phone last Saturday, you said that Shadow was talking about me…but all he said was how popular I was! I don't want to be known as just the _tacky little popular_ girl to him!"

I just blink. She was jealous of Shadow and I? We weren't even a thing!

"And," she continued on, dapping some tears away from her hand, "I saw Shadow with you during lunch yesterday with Sonic…he seemed like he really liked you!"

"Rouge-"

"And, why would he like me if I'm nothing but a dumb bat and-"

"ROUGE!" I interrupt her, stopping her at the process. "First off, Shadow and I isn't dating. I don't like him like that, and he certainly doesn't like me! We just met, okay?" I take her spare hand that weren't dapping the tears away. "I didn't know you like him, why didn't you tell me this in the first place?"

"I don't know…I just- I just took it upon myself to ignore you. And that wasn't mature of me!" she wipes the tears away this time, mascara drawn down. "I'm embarrassed at my behavior, and you have every right to hate me for causing you this pain!"

I look at her, and more tears came running down. "Rouge…we're best friends. We're definitely going to have our arguments here and there. If we didn't, then it wouldn't be a _true_ friendship."

"Don't cry, hon'!" she takes the hand she was wiping with, and put it on mine. "I hated doing what I did, and I missed calling you, and having discussions with you and such! You're like one of my sisters!"

"Same here." I looked at her with my eyes still spilling tears. Rouge exchanged the same look to me. I took it upon myself to give her a hug. It was quite awkward since I didn't know if Rouge was still mad at me or not. But she wasn't, as she hugged me back; tight.

Here we were, sitting here crying like a bunch of babies. But I don't think it was tears of sadness anymore; it was more like tears of happiness. I'm so glad we made this problem clear, because now I saw the doors Rouge was hiding behind.

When we finally let go, Rouge gave me a smile, but now it was a warm friendly one, and not some sticky smirk, or sarcastic grin. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course! And about Shadow…you don't need to even think about us dating! Because we really aren't." I give her a playful wink, and she giggles.

"I should have told you sooner about my…_crush_…" she holds on to my hand, squeezing it. "But I didn't feel comfortable saying it to anyone because...I didn't even know if he liked me in the same way."

"Does he talk to you?" I ask, smiling.

"Yeah…and we play fight in gym. I just want to know if he likes me though. Can you help me, please?" she makes a pouting face, and my eyes darts away.

What's up with people putting on puppy faces on me?

But I'm just so happy that Rouge and I are friends again, I just couldn't say no to her. "Okay!" I finally say. "What do you want me to-"

"I need you to talk to him!"

"Like?"

"You know…talk to him like you guys are close friends or something!"

"No, I meant like when?"

"Oh…" she takes the time to think until she answers. "I know he has gym next…"

"I have gym too!" I say, beaming. "That's perfect!"

"Great! I know Sonic does too, matter of fact!" she looks up, and looks back at me, smirking playfully. "Isn't that nice?"

Word sure gets around, especially when your friends with a certain _mongoose_ and _seedrian…_

"I see you've heard…" I roll my eyes, and grin.

"Actually, Sonic's the one who told me in Math about you. You're supposed to meet him in Study Hall later!"

I start to turn red again. "Yeah we are…but we're not going to be alone though."

"And why not?" she take her hand off of mine, and puts it on her hip. "If other people are going to be there with you guys, then I'll fix it..."

"No! Cosmo will bring Tails and Knuckles. I haven't seen them in like forever that she said she'll bring them over."

"Tails is directing the play, and Knuckles is auditioning too!"

"Yeah…wait what?! Knuckles?"

"Long story short; Julie-Su's auditioning too and begged Knuckles to come."

I laugh at what Rouge said. "Poor Knuxie!"

"I was thinking of being in it myself…"

"You? Wow, Cosmo wasn't playing; this play is legendary!"

"You don't even know what legendary is until you see this!" Rouge takes her legs out from the table. "It's been around for 40 years in this school. And critics even come here to see this play!"

"Wow! Do you think I can audition too?" I think of what it'll be like to audition for one of the parts in the play…or if I'm making a mistake here.

"Sure you can. Auditions will last until tomorrow. Problem is the people that are auditioning today will have to continue tomorrow. So it's like a continuation thing. That's how long it is."

"Do you think I can make mines quick enough tomorrow?"

"Yeah…I mean even Silver and Sonic will be there too-"

"Nevermind!"

Rouge gasps. "Oh yes you are! This play is like…like…winning a lottery ticket!"

"Do I have too?" I mumble.

"Yes!" she gets up from the table. "Just because he'll be there, you want to ditch this moment? Uh- no!"

"Fine!" I get up as well, and stretch. "If I die of embarrassment though, I'm blaming you!"

"Deal!" she then links arms with me. "Because _true_ friends do that."

"Ha-ha!" I say sarcastically, walking to the door with her. "You sure like taking my words and twisting them!"

"You should know me by now; the girl with the many tricks up her glove!"

***~~.~~***

_Sorry for the loooong chapter again, I just needed to make room for a sonamy moment for the next chapter ;)_

_I'm __**SO**__ glad that I got Rouge's and Amy's friendship patched up together again...it warms my hearts so!_

_Now to make Marine and Amy meet in a way, then everything will be back to normal._

_Sorry for so many updates lately, I just don't want this story to be inactive right now :D_

_Are there any mistakes or spelling errors that was spotted?_

_Thanks for the many reviews, you guys! Keep the revies coming!_


	10. Asking Shadow & Study Hall

***~~.~~***

_Get ready for massive Sonamy spam in this chapter!_

_Don't let Tails and Knux ruin it for you… :p_

_Jk! I love them all! Enjoy! :D_

**_*~~.~~*_**

Rouge and I kept talking all the way upstairs to get to our classes. We already missed going outside since we were talking downstairs in the cafeteria so long. I was so glad that we were having a sisterly conversation we used to have before this drama crap came along.

"-And get this, Knuckles threw up out the window. And it hit an old lady on the head!" Rouge was telling me this moment of what happened when she invited Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Marine, Cosmo and Mina over for an over-night party in 6th grade. They did some dares and it turned out…pretty wild after a while. It came to the point that Mina had to belly dance in public, and Tails had to lick the pole that I don't even want to tell you what was on it.

"Jeez, Rouge! You guys must've been drunk in the head to do that!' I say grossed out. We finally reached the 2nd floor.

"That's me for you, I host insane parties!" she laughs, and turns her body to me. "Well, I guess I'll be heading upstairs now, I don't want to be late for my audition!"

"They're doing it upstairs, where the seniors are?"

"Yeah…and hey! I might even bump into your sister!" She takes a strand of my quills, and play with them. "I'm sure she still doesn't look any different from you…"

"Yeah…which is sick! She's even got a guy friend!" I exclaim.

Rouge looks at me, and stops smiling. "Really, who?"

"I'm pretty sure his name was Jacob…he looks like Sonic."

"Hmm, weird. Oh well, I'll see you sometime tomorrow if we don't meet up after school…after your date!" she runs away from me, and heads upstairs. I wanted to run after her, but remembered that I had gym right this second.

She's definitely Rouge again…

***~~.~~***

When I got to the gymnasium, I saw Shadow talking to some boys next to some basketball court, while Sonic and Jet, yes I'm surprised I got the name right, talking to one another from the far right.

I just walked to some empty bleachers, not wanting Sonic to see me. I took off my bag, and looked around to see if I saw Cosmo. She wasn't here. But I saw the gym teacher, I'm assuming he's one since he had a whistle and a clipboard, sitting not too far from me. I look at him for a moment until he catches my eye.

"Hello…you must be the new student here, right?" he smiles, and I chew on my tongue. I'm not the one for talking to teachers I don't know.

"Y-yes, Sir. I'm Amy."

"Amy…" he looks at his clipboard, and he nods. "I have you right here! But luckily for you, we have free time today."

I just nodded my head, not knowing what to say. But inside, I was jumping with glee. I wasn't in the mood to do any doge ball, laps, or exercise's today and get all sweaty…not when I'm about to meet Sonic later on.

Not that it matters anyways…

"Just waiting on a couple of kids." He continues. "Not much to wait on this time since there is a lot absent today because of the weather and auditions."

"Oh…" I say, looking around the room. It was empty; not much different from the cafeteria. When I turned my head to the left of the room, I saw Cosmo coming in. But she wasn't alone though…I saw Tails and Knuckles with her!

My eyes go bright.

"Tails! Knuckles!" I exclaim, running toward the two. Cosmo started to laugh as she walked towards me with them.

Tails met me half way, and gave me a big hug. "Amy!" Tails yelled. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know!" I say, letting go of him. "And you grew so much!" I pinched his cheeks, and he begins to laugh.

He's so cute!

"What am I, chopped liver?" Knuckles protested, crossing his arms, and tapping his foot. I giggle, and extend my arms.

"Don't be such a grumpy pants, Knux. I missed you too!" I say, giving him a quick hug, knowing he's not into hugs as much as Tails is.

He hugs me back, and we let go. "Yeah, yeah yeah…I'm just going to get this over with; I-missed-you!" He said fast, looking away.

"I know you want to admit it!" I say playfully, and look at Cosmo. "I thought you were going to invite them in Study Hall later? Not that I mind though."

"I did, until I thought about it…"

"Thought about what?" I ask suspiciously.

"When I was auditioning upstairs, I overheard Sonic talking about you." She had a nervous smile on her. "Saying how excited he was to finally know a lot about you 'later on'. So I didn't want to ruin your alone time with him-"

"Cosmo!" I raised my voice, looking over to Tails and Knuckles. By their facial expressions, they looked like they were trying to contain their laughter from coming out. I start turning pink in front of them. When another second had past of silence, all 3 of them started to laugh.

"_Somebody_ has a crush!" Tails said, swatting his hand up and down.

"Stop it!" I say, pulling him into a hug again. "I wouldn't be too easy on my case if I were you. You and that seedrian have something going on, too!"

Soon all the laughter had died down by Cosmo and Tails, but Knuckles was cracking up harder. Now _they_ turned pink! I knew I got them now…

Soon, I heard footsteps coming near, and I freeze up. "I didn't know you guys knew each other!" I heard Jet say, as I whipped my head around fast to face him. But I wasn't only facing him; I was also facing Sonic and Shadow as well.

Sonic rubs the back of his head, and grins, "Are we disturbing your moment here, Tails?"

"Hey Sonic! And no, we were just, uh…" Tails hesitated, pulling himself away from me. "It was nothing!"

Knuckles stopped laughing, wiping some tears away from the hard laughter. Shadow looked at Sonic, who was still grinning, and turned to face me. "Have you auditioned for one of the parts for the school play?"

"No…but I was hoping to do it tomorrow." I feel my face turning normal again. "If it's not too late."

"Normally it will be." Tails says, his face turning back to normal as well. "But since your one of my closest friends, I guess I can hold it back for you."

"Thanks, Tails!" I cheer, giving him a third hug. "You're the best!"

"Ha ha…no problem!"

"Okay, guys!" The gym teacher calls out, clapping his hands. We all faced him, and stopped talking. "Since there are only little of you, we're going to be having free time. You can talk, do your homework, whatever you want! Begin!"

All of us faced each other again. Cosmo was the first one to speak, "I guess we can continue talking then." Cosmo looks at Tails and forms a smile. "Can we talk about the lines you gave us earlier upstairs?"

"Sure!" Tails said, wagging his tails. "I mean- I'm not going to lie; they're pretty hard to memorize…"

"I don't think I'm going to get the part of Chambers." Sonic tells Tails, and his smile vanishes while talking. "He has too many emotions going on according to the lines; it's like he's…has some kind of disorder or something!"

"Well," Jet says, coming out of the quiet zone; so quiet that I forgot he was here, "I have to come tomorrow for Wave. She's going to audition again."

I scratch my arm, and decided to talk. "I don't understand…why do the auditions have to continue tomorrow? Is it that long?"

"I'm afraid so…" Tails answered. "They're not your ordinary play; this is real!"

"So is Shakespeare…you don't see me taking 2 days to host auditions for them!" Knuckles concludes, and points at Tails. "You're an amazing director- for a freshman in this school- it's just that…we never took this long to audition last year."

"Well maybe it's your acting, Knuckles!" Cosmo defended, making a pouty face. "Tails is an amazing director, you'll see!"

"I never said-"

"_I_ said, _you'll_ see!" she made it plain and simple before turning to Tails. "This school won't know what's coming when they see this!"

"Thanks, Cosmo!" Tails thanked her with a bright smile. She returned one back.

"I don't want to break you two love birds over there," I interrupt they're interacting gaze. They made a glare at me but I ignored it. "But…what's the name of the play?"

"The play that has been known for over 40 years now is, _"L'amour est enchantée"_ Sonic tells me in a charming voice.

The way it rolled out of his tongue…I didn't know Sonic talked French so well!

One problem though; I have no idea what it means!

"I'm sorry?" I say confused to him.

He chuckles and repeats it, "_"L'amour est enchantée"; _Love is Magic!"

"Ah!" I finally get it, and couldn't help but smile at my stupidity. "My apologies, I really don' know French very well…"

"That's why I know that Sonic will definitely get this part of Chambers! He knows French so well." Jet smirked. "He's got it going on with the ladies!"

"Shut up!" Sonic spoke up loudly. "Or do you want me to tell everyone about how you tried to coaxed Wave in-"

"Drop. **It!**" Jet broke of his sentence, and eyes Sonic. "And she's my girlfriend by the way!"

"Whatever…" Sonic rolled his eyes, and cocked his head to me. "This green bird is sad, isn't he?"

I nodded, and giggled at his humor.

"I'm going over to the rest of the boys!" Jet waved us all away, and stormed away from us to the other side of the room.

"Did we do something wrong?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow shrugged, "He's a grump, what do you expect from a hawk?"

"Nothing…" Tails responds, "Nothing at all."

"I'm going to go make amends with that guy!" Sonic tells us, and walks away. Before he goes further ahead, he looks back at me and grins. "See ya later?"

"Yup!" I answer, and wave at him. Then I turned to face Tails, "You have gym, too?"

"Nah, I only came for you…I have to go back up to continue on with the auditions again. I had Silver taking my place." Tails rolled his eyes, "I just hope he's doing well, and not ruining anything."

"Yeah…I kind of doubt it!" Knuckles said, turning around. "I have to get back upstairs myself to see Julie-Su's audition! Later!"

"Bye!" Me and Cosmo said at the same time, seeing Tails and Knuckles depart from us. Shadow just left us, without saying bye, and went toward the other boys. That's when I remembered what Rouge asked before…about Shadow. "Hey Cosmo?" I ask her, smiling nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if you leave Shadow and I together…alone…?" I say carefully to her.

She didn't respond, only looking at me like I was some sort of alien she never seen. "Um, why?" she finally asks.

"Rouge said that she wanted me to talk to Shadow for her since I was in the same period he's in." I explain to her. "So…can we have some privacy please?"

"Sure!' she said, and goes to the door. "But just remember, he's not the one to be talking much…" Cosmo added without turning around to me.

"Okay…whatever that means…" I say to myself. My eyes go from student to student until it finds the ebony hedgehog; talking to some boys he was talking to earlier. I motion slowly towards him, feeling a bit uneasy while coming to him. I didn't even know him well enough to talk to him about…well…I didn't even know what Rouge wanted me to ask about him furthermore!

By the time I reach where he was, he turns his head quickly at me, and I almost jump out of my skin. "What?" He asks in a cold voice. I shudder.

"W-well…I need to have a word with you…Shadow." I forced the name out of me, and stare at him. We stare at each other until he looks at the boys he was just talking to. "I guess I'll see you guys later then." His friend's, I assume, wave at him and Shadow walks past me to some empty bleachers. My eyes follow him, but my body doesn't move.

When he sits down on the corner of a bleacher, he looks up at me and smirks, "Well, are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, I am!" I said, and walk-run to him. I sit down on the bleachers beside him and flatten my skirt. "How are you?' I say out of nowhere. He just looks at me like I was weird, but answers with a nod. I cough, feeling a bit awkward here. "So...what do you think of Rouge?"

Unexpectedly, his muzzle turn pink, and he darts his eyes away from my stare. "I-I-don't know..?"

"Rouge told me you guys play fight in gym…when do you guys have gym together?"

"Fridays."

"Ok…Do you like playing with her?"

His muzzle goes pinker, and he turns his head this time to the left, where the windows were between the bleachers. "She's a really good fighter…"

"Mm-hmm!" I answer, feeling a little bit more comfortable than before. "Do you like her as a friend?"

"I guess…"

"Why are you turning pink?" I teased, pointing to his cheek.

"You're a _very_ nosey girl, aren't you?" He wondered, looking at me again, "Don't you have anything else better to do other than to be in my business?"

"Just to let you know," I told, setting both my hands on my lap, "Rouge is a very close friend of mine. And she's, how do I say this, just _wondering_; what do you think of her?"

"So you're telling me that Rouge sent you here?" Shadow questioned. He turned less pink.

I began to feel uncomfortable again, knowing that Shadow is on my case. "No. I really _do _have gym now. Rouge just asked me to...she just wants to know how you feel about her."

"Right…what does she_ really_ want to know?" He folded his arms, looking me in the eyes. Even though it was hard to look at those red eyes that was demanding an answer, I had to let go of my intimacy, and just stared back at him.

"Besides her being popular and all, do you _like_ her-?" I stop, and slap my head. "Damn it!"

"Like her- as in like _like_ her?"

"Forget what I said-"

"So this is what this charade is about; seeing if I _liked_ her?" He looked more baffled, and sat up slightly. "What's going on here?"

"Uh…" I bet I looked dumb. I was definitely trapped now!

"You're stuck, aren't you?" He protested to me. "Just tell me the truth, and I'll tell you my answer for her."

"Really?" I practically cried out. "You'll tell me your answer of rather you like her or not?"

"Yes. But only if you tell me the truth!"

"Okay, I'll tell you." I looked around to see if the cost was clear. It was. "Rouge has a…crush on you…" It was wired saying the word 'crush' in front of him- he seemed like the type of person that doesn't fit with that word.

"A crush? She has a crush on _me_?" He repeats and turns away to the window again. His muzzle was still the same color though.

"Yes she does, now you have to tell me if you feel the same way." I say seriously. I look at the direction Shadow was looking before; near the window. I saw rain coming down harder and faster. "We even…we even had a fight over this problem…she thought we were dating." I look at him again.

"What?!" He goes back to looking at me and raises an eyebrow. "Why would she even-?"

"Well," I cut him off, "She saw you and Sonic with me yesterday when that football hit me in the nose."

"I understand her thinking that Sonic liking you, but me?"

Oh my god, even _Shadow_ thinks what everyone else is thinking…about Sonic and I…

"I don't like you, so you can tell her that!" He finishes his statement, and gets up. I catch his arm before he walks away.

"You didn't answer my question, Shadow!" I stand up with him. "Do you, or do you not, like Rouge?"

He made a frown, and lightly pulled my grip from his arm. "I- I don't know, okay? I never liked anyone before…"

"But…but you have to know if you have any type of feelings for her…you have to feel something!"

"You don't understand- I never, **_ever_**, liked anyone! So I don't know if this is something I'm developing for her or not!" He turns on his heel, and walks away from me. I just look at him, not doing anything about it. So I left him alone for the time being, and sat back down.

I'm so pissed about how criminy…I think I hung out with Marine too long…he was acting! But at the same time, I know where he was coming from with this. I kind of feel the same way sometimes- If I like a boy or not. That's why I try to not fall in love easily. Although my friends are really making it hard right now with a certain blue hedgehog…

I guess I'll need to find another way to persuade him. But how, I have no idea.

*~~.~~*

An hour has passed in gym, and the coach had blown his whistle. "Okay everyone! The day is now over, and I'll be dismissing you guys. So put all the sport equipment away, and line up near the exit door."

I was doing my homework I received from my Arts & Labs teacher. I had to write a haiku and form it in a type of shape or a thing. I made my haiku into an apple tree- if you want to be specific about it- but it was just a normal looking tree. I gave it one final look at it before putting it away in my see-through blue folder, and in my bag. Then I got up with my bag on me, and walked to the exit door, where the rest of the little group of kids was at.

I looked at the gym, only to see Jet running to the line with another boy. I didn't see Shadow though. He was probably in the back of the line, but I didn't care to turn around. I_ did_ see Sonic talking to the gym teacher though about something. After a while, he headed towards me. I couldn't help but clam my lips together, keeping the smile from coming.

_So what if he's coming to me…that doesn't matter! So stop with the immature behavior, and realize he's just a boy!_

"Are you ready?" I hear Sonic ask from me talking to myself in my mind…I know, it's sad!

I look at him and smiled, giving up on trying not to. "For Study Hall, yes I am!"

"Let's go then!" He said, taking my hand in his. "The coach said that it was alright if we can go upstairs to the room."

I got out of the lined up group and walked to the other side of the room with him, to the other door. I was feeling real giddy that he was holding my hand, but I didn't want to make it into a big thing though, so I stayed calm the whole time. Or you can say I _tried_ to…

"Why is your hand shaking? You feeling alright?" Sonic asks when we get to the door. He opened it, and led me out first. My hand was still in his.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit…nervous…" I lied, looking down. _Why did I have to lie?_

"Why? There's nothing to be nervous about." He said when he gets out of the gym with me.

"Well…I never held a guy's hand before." I say softly, looking at our closed hands. He looks at it too, and yanks away. "Oh- I'm sorry!"

"It's okay!" I laughed. "I thought you knew all along we were holding hands."

"Yeah, I'm not really the one to be…'holding hands'…" He quoted with his fingers, when we started to walk again.

"So, where's the room?" I change the topic. I didn't want things to get awkward between us.

"Just about two more rooms down…"

"We already past a room." I say with a little bit of sarcasm. "So you mean one room, correct?"

"Ah, the sarcastic type!" He chuckled, and looked at me. "If you want to get _technical_- then yes. _One_ more room to pass."

"Actually, I was being specific!"

"It didn't sound like it to me!"

"Well, it sounded like it to me!" I say amusingly. I don't know if we're arguing, or just discussing, but I didn't care. It was fun! We just kept going back and forth with comebacks to attack each other with. I never did this with any other boy, so it was sort of new to me.

After about 5 more attacks on each other, Sonic suddenly stops next to a room that was dark inside. "What's the matter?" I question, looking inside the room through the window.

"This is the room- Study Hall!" He answers and opens up the door. "After you." He motions his hands inside, and I felt my cheeks turning a color; pink, what else. I go in, and observe the room. It wasn't as dark much as it was seeing through the window.

"It looks big…and quiet." I say in a whisper. I turn around to see Sonic opening up the door wider, and putting the door stopper against it to keep it open. He looks up at me, and gives a self-satisfied smirk. "Well, it _is _Study Hall, where everything is quiet. And plus, there's no one here."

"Smart, are we?" I say, grabbing a chair that was light green. I sit down on it and put my bag on top of my lap, crossing my legs.

"Not nearly as smart as you." He mentioned while coming my way. He grabs a seat that was pushed in from a rectangle table, and pushes it near me. He faced it backwards, and sat on it.

I look at him for a moment until I finally ask, "Do all boys sit like that?"

"Hmm, it depends on what boy you meet." He says in a hushed tone.

"Then I guess I met a one of a kind." I say with delight. Then I start to stiffen in my seat, catching on to what I said. "Uh…that came out wrong, didn't it?"

"What do you mean, didn't you mean it?" He started, or pretended you might say, to cry. "I'm hurt!"

"You're funny!" I said and shaking my head. "Do they have funny parts in the play you're trying out in?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You should consider in trying out those then!" I squeeze my hands together, thinking about Sonic as the funny guy in the play. Just thinking about it made me blush.

Just thinking about Sonic made me blush harder.

"I do…but I rather get a main role in this play. You should get one of the main roles too." He told me, kicking his legs from side to side.

I look away and smile to myself. "Really?"

"Yeah! Oh, and I don't know if you have any siblings, but I saw a girl that looked a lot like you when I was auditioning my part- but she was a bit taller then you."

"Blue quills?"

"Yeah."

"Green bangs?"

"Yup."

"Who else would have that mixed color of hair…" I say shamefully, but quiet enough that Sonic didn't hear. I turned to the blue hedgehog with a frown. "That's my sister, Isabella."

"Oh…well she looks pretty. I guess it runs in the family!" he gives me a poke on the side of my stomach.

I think I died and went to heaven…

_No! He's just another average boy!_

_But he seems so…different than the rest I see…_

"I-uh-don't know what to say…" I mumble a bit. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" I saw him turning pink, even though it was dark in here.

We sat down in silence, just looking around the room. I didn't know what to say next, but Sonic started to cough.

"Are you okay?" I ask shyly. His eyes go back to me, and he makes a simple, yet plain, smile.

"Yeah…I guess I was too lazy to open up my umbrella this morning when it was drizzling."

"Sonic, really? You couldn't take the time of about 3 seconds of your life to unstrap an umbrella, and pull it open?"

"You care?" He asked me, eyes widening up a bit.

"Does it matter?" I question with an attitude. I definitely do **_NOT_** want him to get any ideas that I…like him…which I don't!

"Rhetorical question's doesn't count!" He fiddles with the metal part of the chair that was facing me. I play with my quills.

"You baffle me." I come out saying, with a straight face.

He mocks my face expression, and sighs. "Well, I guess we'll just have to be baffled together."

I chew on my tongue, and start to remember why we were here in the first place. "Hey, how about I tell you some things about me, and then you tell me some things about yourself?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Okay!" I begin, and clear my throat. "My favorite color is baby blue. And, I like listening to pop. My favorite ice-cream flavor is Strawberry with nuts and chocolate with rainbow sprinkles. Also, I don't like to be known as the peppy girl with the bright smiles, because I swear I've been mistaken as one of how I dress. I'm a bit staged-fright, and I'm between outgoing and shy, but mostly outgoing. I have Facebook and Tumblr, but not a Twitter. And…I have a big sister, as I already told you before. My best friends in the whole world is Mina, Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Cosmo, and Marine-" I pause and look down. I didn't mean for _her_ name to come out my moth, but it did. "Yeah…That's about it!" I finish, looking up at Sonic. He really seemed interested when I looked at him, which made me feel good inside.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have the winner of the most details!" Sonic clapped his hands, and I blushed. My cheeks were heating up so much, that I had to hold my hand against my muzzle.

"Anything else you want to know?" I manage to say through my hands.

"Yes- what's your favorite flower?"

"My favorite flower?" I repeat the question like it was something new to me. "I'll have to say… a Crysthanamum flower is my favorite one!"

"What no Roses, Violets, Bird of Paradises?" He remarks, looking at me with those big green eyes, shifting his position on his seat.

_Those eyes…I swear!_

"Just because my name ends with 'Rose', doesn't mean I have to fave them. People in this world always think that since my last name is Rose…well it's not." I explain while looking at my shoes. They seemed scratched up already.

"I didn't mean to put you down, Ames. I'm sorry-"

"What did you just call me?" I blurted out, cocking my head to him. "Did you say 'Ames'?"

"I don't think I'm making good progress with my words, aren't I?" Sonic scratches the back of his head, and turns red. "I am _not_ good with girls…"

"No! No! It's okay!" I wave my hands defensively at him. "I just didn't think that you'll, out of the blue, call me by one of my famous nicknames." I bite my tongue harder, even though it's starting to hurt.

Sonic looked puzzled, and turns serious. "Any other boys call you that?"

"No, why?" I ask out of curiosity. Why would he care if any boy called be that?

"Nothing." He said, looking upwards at the ceiling.

I look up at the ceiling as well. I didn't see anything amusing about it. "No one asks _something _because of _nothing_. You have to ask it because of….what?"

After I asked, I look back down from the ceiling and catch Sonic's eye on me. He looked uneasy from whatever the reason. "Just…nothing. That's all."

_Mm-Hmm_

"If you say so…" I start to wag my tail…bad habit of mine…and gesture my finger to his forehead. "Now it's your turn, mister!"

"Alrighty then!" His face expression softness and he smiles at me, and I smile back. "I have a brother to begin with; he's a senior in this school but a total pain in the butt!" I laugh and he laughed with me before continuing. "My favorite color is…well none other than blue. And I'm not much of an ice-cream boy, but if I had to choose then I'll pick Vanilla. Also I'm a straight _A_ student here. If not, then I'm almost one. My favorite show is watching _Real World_ on Mtv. Let's see what else…" He thinks for a few seconds before speaking again. "I respect all people, bad or good. Last but not least…I, Sonic the Hedgehog, have never _ever_ dated!"

"Never? Well you did tell me that you never had a crush…but I'm still surprised! Your handsome…gah!" I puff out my cheeks, and lean my head against my hand. "I need to think before I say things!"

"It's alright, I don't mind compliments." He says while taking my hand away from my face. "You've been acting quite wired around me. And when you say things that are actually nice, you make it seem like it was a dirty statement."

"I'm sorry…It's just, I don't know what to say to a boy without feeling a type of way." I look at him and ignore that I had my hand in his. "It's difficult."

"I know how you feel. I never had any friends that were girls…except for Rouge and Sally…"

"Who's Sally?" I ask, making a questionably expression.

"She was a close friend of mine in elementary school. She's really nice! But she moved away when 7th grade hit, and I haven't seen her since." His ear flattens down. I mean his right ear flattens, but the left one stays the same; still looking broken.

Besides from that, I could relate to how Sonic felt. I missed my best friends when I moved away, so I can only feel a bit down myself when Sonic told me a close friend of his moved away too. "Sonic…" I say softly, making him look up at me. "I know how it feels to be moved away from people that are close to you."

"Yeah…"

"And, it sucks badly. But I'm sure that she'll come back! A friend always does-"

"Okay… this isn't a fairytale story." Sonic interrupts me and lets go of my hand. "You just don't say Abracadabra and a happy ending comes into play!" He wags his finger around in the air like a wand. "Been there, done that."

"I was just trying to make you feel better." I felt as if I did something wrong, which I probably have. Not that I meant it in a way though, I was just trying to help.

"I know…I just don't think it'll happen." He said disappointedly. He rubs underneath his nose while his eyes were still on me. "But I'm just here to live my life to the fullest!"

"Kk." I said, tilting my head to the head part of the chair. "Let's make this room a bit brighter…no pun!"

"How, flicking the lights on?"

"I actually like the lights off…but I meant like ask some questions about each other." I study his left ear that was bent. I just couldn't take my mind off of it and I really was skeptical about it. "Do you mind me asking about your bent ear?"

Sonic reaches for the ear I was talking about, and rub it lightly with his fingers. "This ear?"

"Yeah."

He let's go of his ear, and rubs his fingers together. "Not much to say except that it got caught between the elevator doors when I was little."

I cover my mouth with my hands, widening my eyes. "That must've been terrible!"

"It wasn't cupcakes and strawberries if that's what you mean-" He chuckles. "But yes, it was an awful experience. Luckily I survived the pain."

"Have you ever got it checked up?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"I just…didn't…want to is all…" He hesitated and coughed again, but harder this time.

I just took the broken ear thing out from my mind, and focused on his soon-to-be sickness. "Sonic, you really need to get home with all of that coughing."

"I'm fine." He tried to make a smile, but failed at it.

"You look pale, and it's not even light enough in here to see it. That's bad."

"But-"

"Don't 'but' me, Sonic." I got up from my seat, and took Sonic's hand. "You need to get home, now!"

He gave me one more look until he gave up, and took my hand. I pulled him up and we stared at one another. "Thanks…for caring." He finally says when I pull my hand from his.

"I just don't want for you to faint on me. Like in a lot of movies, someone faints and then the person who is standing gets blamed for killing and-" I see Sonic's facial expression; he looked weird out. "Never mind…" I smile sheepishly, and go for the open door. "I tend to get out of hand when it comes to talking about movies. I get that from my sister"

"It's okay, my brother's the same way." Sonic follows behind me. We walk out of the classroom, and into the halls in nothing but silence. No one was in the halls. We headed for the staircase, and went all the way down until we reached the basement- which was the 1st floor, but in this High School the names changes. Don't ask me why, it just does in this school.

I pushed the door open that led us outside.

Nothing but rain pouring down.

Great, I'm going to get soaked!

"I guess this is going to be fun." Sonic ironically states, putting his hand over his head to look out the door without getting wet. "This is where my umbrella comes in…" He then felt his side pockets of his shirt like something was supposed to pop out of it.

"Where _is _your umbrella?" I ask, noticing he didn't have a bag with him on. I knew an umbrella couldn't be small enough to fit in a pocket.

"It's in my locker…" He groans and looks upstairs. "I'll have to go back up to get it…"

"I'll wait for you here!" I say with a big smile plastered on. "I won't mind, I have to call my mom for a ride anyways."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks with one leg on a stair already. I nodded, and he smiled back. Then he ran upstairs until he was out of sight. I took out my phone from my bag and dialed up my mom's number, knowing she'll be home at this time.

A few more rings were heard until she picked up the phone, _"Hello?"_ I heard my mom answer.

"Mom, it's an emergency!"

_"What, what?!"_

"I forgot my umbrella! And it's pouring!"

There was silence between us until I hear a sigh coming from the other line. "_You call me up with a panic attack for that, Amy?"_

"I'm sorry, but I need a ride home…"

_"Okay…"_ There was another pause until she spoke again. _"I'll get Bella to get you-"_

"No! Anything but that!" I exclaim, looking up the stairs to see if Sonic was coming down. He wasn't there. I lowered my voice so no one else can hear me. "I rather you just get me the limo driver to pick me up!"

_"Are you sure? I know how much you hate-"_

"There is no one here to see me in it. I'm like the only one in this school…"

_"Yeah, about that; why on earth are you coming home so late?!" _She questioned in a motherly tone.

"I- I was with a boy and-"

_"Excuse me?!"_

"It's not what you think," I gulp and continue on. "We were just studying together in Study Hall." I lied. "We asked if we could stay behind."

"_Okay, if you say so…I'll get the driver to pick you up quickly so you don't stay there long."_

"Thanks, mom! Bye!" I say and clicking "end call" on my phone. I hear footsteps running down the stairs, and I look up to see Sonic with his black umbrella.

"Sorry to keep you waiting long." He told me when he reached the last stair. He went outside and opened up his umbrella. Wow, it was huge for one person! "I can until your ride comes so you won't be alone here."

"No, it's fine." I responded, locking my hands together in front of me, my phone in between. I really wanted Sonic to stay, but at the same time I didn't want him to see a limo coming for me. So I was in a bit of a mix up here.

"Oh…well okay. If you say so." He grins, and turns around to go to his direction. He then turns his head back to me and waves. I wave back and call out, "See you at school tomorrow!"

I just kept staring at Sonic, him walking away from me. All the thunder and the splatter of rain hitting against my face didn't matter right now…

I was more worried about him then me.

And that really means something.

***~~.~~***

**I'm really not, like most of the time in stories, going to put them together just yet. :)**

***I want them to actually click as friends first* **

**This is going to be hard for Amy though ;A;**

**My favorite part would have to be the Tails and Amy moment they shared (Like borthers & Sisters) ****I'm going to be making Amy the sister figure for Tails...sooner or later.**

**I put a few hints with Sonic and Amy when they was talking in Study Hall together- can you find them? ;)**

**The next update will hopefully come sooner or later, so watch out for that :) Bye!**

**P.S: If you're wondering if Jet & Wave being one of the main characters, then I'm here to answer that: No.**


	11. My friend the Sneak

**Here's to you, the next chapter (I read too much Judy Blume :c )**

**I actually like reading ****Here's to you, Rachel Robinson.**

**I think I'm going off track here…just enjoy… -.-**

**(I'm just going to skip ahead from the morning to where Amy is already at school for the heck of it.)**

***~~.~~***

Today is Wednesday…and I'm dead tired!

Like hell!

I was leaning against my locker…I was finally assigned one for my third day here…and drooling like a little baby. Last night was one of those nights that I couldn't go to sleep. I even tried to eat some sugar, but it didn't help. My mom would've killed me if she found out I was eating sweets late at night. But it was a weird reason, and not the usual kind, that I couldn't fall to sleep right away.

I was worried about Sonic. How he just left school yesterday with only his uniform shirt on. No jacket. No scarf. Just a shirt and an umbrella.

Now you know I'll be coughing and hacking like crazy if I did the same thing he did, but the worst part is he was already coughing when we was at Study Hall together.

That's _real_ smart.

"Amy! Amy!' I hear Mina's voice shriek out from behind me. But I didn't care to turn around. She went around from the back of me, facing my way. Her smile was brighter than usual and her eyes showed nothing but sparkle. But that soon turned into concern when she studied my face. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just…*yawn*…didn't get enough sleep last night…so what do you want to tell me?" I felt a tear of tiredness coming down from the corner of my right eye.

"I got some good news, and some bad news!" she shifts her tote bag a little.

"Let me guess," I stand a centimeter away from my locker, "The good news is that you and Ash had a ball yesterday. And the bad news is that you interrupted my moment of peace just to tell me the good news of yours. Correct?"

"Well yes and no. You got the first part correct, but the bad news is…" she waits for a moment until she finally explodes, "I saw Blaze and Silver together yesterday!"

"You what-?!" she clams my mouth from yelling out, which I was really going to do without thinking. She _shh'd _me and let goes of my mouth.

"You heard me!" She hissed under her breath and looks around to see if anyone was near. No one was near enough to hear us. She started to talk again. "I saw Blaze and Silver together; in the same movies as Ash and I were in!"

"Blaze and Silver dates?!"

"Well obviously, according to what I saw!"

"Are you sure about this?" I asked with a weird look.

Mina puts her hands on her hips, and bends one of her knees slightly. "My eyes do _not_ lie!"

"Tell me everything-"

"Hey Amy and Mina!" Rouge said with a happy attitude, shaking both our shoulders. I don't know where she came from, but at the same time I was happy that she was here with me instead of with her clique like the last 2 days. "How are you two-?"

"-Blaze and Silver are dating!" Mina interrupted her, and locked her lips together like she told a secret.

"What?!" Rouge cried out, and looked at me. "Is this true?"

"I don't know! I just got told by her today. She said she saw them together in the same movie theater as her and Ash!"

"Tell us!" Rouge begged Mina, poking her repeatedly. "I must now everything!"

"Same here!" I added.

"Okay! When I was with Ash in the cinema yesterday after my play practice, I wanted to watch a romantic movie with him. And he said _'Sure why not?'_ and then I say _'Yipeee'. _And then we ordered popcorn and a big size of soda so we can share it. Like the movie _The Lady and the Tramp_ when the two dogs shared the strand of spaghetti before they kissed, and I wanted that to happen to Ash and I…"

Rouge and I just exchanged glances like she was crazy. But Rouge just shrugged, and I shook my head. Mina reminded me of Cat from Victorious in so many ways…

"…Anyways," she continued on with her story, "We finally got our snacks and stuff before heading to the desk to get our tickets for the movie we decided on while waiting on the line for our snacks; _Why Did I get Married-"_

"I thought that movie got played out already?" Rouge said in a sort of asking-a-question type tone.

"They're doing this thing in some theaters that they're replaying some old romantic and comedy movies. But it's exclusive for only a week. They started on Monday." Mina answered Rouge's question and faced me. "I think we should go to the movies and watch _Mean Girls_ on Friday after school. You guys wanna?"

"Heck yeah!" I say. I love that movie so much! It was one of my favorites to look at over and over on my DVR when I recorded it a few years back. But then we had to get a new cable box and guess whose favorite movie vanished? Mine! "They don't even put it on T.V like they used to do. They only show part 2 of the movie."

"It's rare, like _The Lion King_. They only show part 2 of it and not part 1." Rouge said, putting her elbow on my shoulder like she used to do when we were younger. "Continue on with your story, Mina."

"Okay. So like I was saying, Ash and I went to the room they were showing the movie at and we sat on the left side. Then when they were showing the previews, because we came early, I saw a couple that was 2 rows down from us, and I looked carefully at them. Finally I noticed that it was a cat and a hedgehog kissing!" Mina made a shocked face when she finished.

Again, Rouge and I exchanged looks. This time I spoke out, "How did you know it was Blaze and Silver?"

"I knew 'cause when I _Psss'd_ at them to get their attention to see if it was really who I thought it was, they looked at me and I recognized their faces! It wasn't that dark in there that I couldn't see their faces. And then Blaze gasped and Silver smiled at me with a nervous look on his face."

"Whoa, I thought Blaze didn't come because she was sick or something. Not because she was skipping school this whole time." Rouge said in denial. I was in disbelief myself.

"Then Blaze took Silver's hand, and dragged him out of the room. She must've not wanted me to be in the same room as her." Mina shook her head like it was a shameful story to tell, and looked at Rouge. "Sad, isn't it?"

"Oh, it's going to be even _sadder_ when I see her!" Rouge looked around the hallway, but it was too crowded with kids this time. Today was sunny so there weren't that many kids absent this time like yesterday. "Shit, I can't see her!"

"Let's just pray she'll come…" Mina tangled her fingers in her hair. "Not only I'm worried about her, but I'm also worried about Cream. Ever since what happened on Sunday, I haven't seen her since."

"I haven't even _spoken_ to her!" I say angrily. "But to put that aside for now, I'm still trying to figure out why Silver lied to me!"

"Like how?" Rouge asked.

"Like- when I was talking to Sonic yesterday morning after Mina left…" I eyed the mongoose, who started to laugh, knowing what she did. "His friends came; Shadow, Silver, and Jet. And Silver just told me Blaze wasn't coming at all. He never once told me why or anything."

"This is becoming a Scooby-doo mystery!" Mina said with a smirk, rubbing her hands together. "I bet Blaze didn't come yesterday because she wanted to get ready for her date with that hedgehog after he came back from school."

I look at her and smile. "You know Mina, that's not a bad idea. That's probably why she hasn't come yesterday…but what about Monday though?"

"She was probably still mad at us from the Sunday fight." Rouge said, skipping her eyes from Mina to me. "Maybe she wanted to cool down before she came back to school."

"Maybe…" I shrug. My eyes go behind Mina, and I see Cosmo talking to Tails. I bit back my tongue from giggling at the scene and just stayed quiet.

But I seemed to fail by the way Mina was looking at me.

"What's up, Manuela?" she calls me by my middle name.

I stare back at the love birds and go back to looking at Mina. "Them…" I say and point behind her. All 3 of us, Rouge, Mina and I, look at the young freshman's talking to each other, and laughing in the process.

Rouge takes her elbow off my shoulder, and puts her two fingers from each hand in her mouth. She then starts to do a wolf whistle at Tails and Cosmo so loud that it caused heads to spin at our direction. The two stopped talking, and faced our way, turning the color red.

"Isn't this just the syrupy thing you can put on top of a pancake?" Mina exclaims, grabbing her cheeks. "Come over here, you guys!"

Beside what Mina just said about that syrup…syrupal…whatever she said, I now have a secret weapon to use against Cosmo every time she brings up Sonic and me…

The twinned tail fox and the seedrian came toward us. Cosmo looked at Rouge with a death glare, as Rouge just continued on her smirk. As for Tails, he was gushing red all over his muzzle.

"Don't be all shy on us now…we saw you having your moment over there!" Rouge said, taking her fingers from her mouth. "Sorry about ruining it though…"

"Not sorry enough to do it!" I hear Cosmo grumble. "What do you guys want?"

"I want to tell you something that happened yesterday with me and Ash!" Mina whispered to Cosmo and looking around her surroundings.

Cosmo rolled her eyes and started to tap her foot. "What?"

I look away from the girls and Tails, and my eyes land on the blue cobalt, who was leaning against his locker on the other side from me. I look back at Mina who was about to tell her story until I stop her. "How about you tell Cosmo the story while I go over to Sonic. He looks sick."

"Sonic?" Rouge said, looking around the hall to see him. I turn her head to direct her to where he was. "Oh...he looks pale!"

"He called me this morning saying that he may not make it to school today." Tails informed us. "But I guess he changed his mind."

"Poor Sonic." Cosmo lets out a deep breath. "He's so sweet and kind that it's hard to not feel bad for him when he's sick. Unlike other boys in this school."

"I'll go meet you guys around lunch if I don't come back in time, okay?" I say to everyone. Cosmo and Mina nods while Rouge said 'okay' before I headed to where Sonic was standing, or leaning to be specific, at.

I look at the back of his quills, feeling if I should go and leave him alone or ask what's wrong. I decided to go with the 2nd plan, and tap him on his shoulder. I saw him jump a tiny bit from my touch and turn his head around. He stared down at me, considering I was a bit shorter than him, and smiled weakly. He was holding a light blue tissue in his hand.

Poor Sonic…

I gasp at the sight of him. "Oh jeez, you look-"

"Pale?' He finished my sentence, touching his cheek. "Yeah, I've been told that a lot today."

"Then why did you come?"

"Why should I miss school if I-" He paused for a second before sneezing on his tissue. "-If I'm not dying?"

"Sonic…this is serious. At this rate you probably will!"

"Amy…you're _kind_ of not my mother…"

"I never said I was!" I snapped. He backed up a bit.

"But you're acting like one though." He opens up his locker, still looking at me. "And plus I'm not missing this opportunity to continue on with my audition of getting the part of Chambers. So don't worry about me, kay?"

I make a pouty face before answering. "Fine." I look around Sonic to see the ebony hedgehog, Shadow, coming his way. "Looks like Shadow is coming here."

He turns around and smiles, "I guess so…" He turns back to me. "I'll see you later in auditions?"

"Okay." I say, turning on my heels and walking away back to my group. When I got there, I was hearing the middle of Mina's story she was telling Cosmo, "-I saw Blaze and Silver kissing and I _Psss'd_ at them to get their attention-"

I sorta had to tune out Mina's babbling about her story, and focused more on Sonic. He was just nodding his head from whatever Shadow was saying to him, digging through his locker.

Whatever was going on with him, I needed to help him.

Like it or not!

I turned my attention from Sonic and listened to Mina's conversation again, but she was already finished. Rouge bowed her head down, and lifted it back up. "That cat is going to get it!"

"Hey," I say to Cosmo, making her look at me. "Did Mina babble on about _The Lady and the Tramp_ thing to you too?"

"Unfortunately…" Cosmo mumbled, while gluing her eyes at the peppy mongoose. "You watch too many animal movies!"

"More then you know!" Mina said proudly like that was a good thing.

_Which probably is in her eyes…_

"You guys can handle this at lunch time." Tails said to everyone. Then he turned his head to me and smiled a little. "How's Sonic?"

"Phhst, he told me that he didn't want to stay home today. He wouldn't miss a school day unless he's dying. And he also told me he wouldn't miss an audition to get the part of Chambers!"

Mina, Cosmo, Rouge, and Tails all looked at me like I was lying…which I wasn't. Rouge was the first one to speak, "That boy's got game!"

"You can say that again." Cosmo clucked her tongue, and looked at the lockers.

"That boy's got game." Mina mimicked Rouge's statement with a laugh. We all looked at her strangely. "What?" she asked confused. "I was just playing…take a joke!"

Rouge elbowed her. "That scared me, I thought you were serious."

_"Sometimes I think you were dropped on the head!"_ I hear someone with an accent spoke. We turn ourselves around to see Marine with a smudged grin.

Everyone smiled.

Everyone but _me_.

"Marine! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Mina said in a perky voice.

"How are my friends doing today?" She gives everyone a group hug. Then she looks at me and her smile fades away. "…and Amy…"

I couldn't take her bull anymore, as I just marched past the girls…and Tails…to my class I had next. Even though the bell never ringed, and even though I didn't say bye to everyone, and even though my morning started off like crap, I just had to ignore her the best way I could.

No matter how much she's _erking_ me…_yes I watch too many iCarly episodes_…

***~~.~~***

I was on my 3rd period, 5 minutes before we go to lunch. It was English and I had it with Mina. Lucky for me the class had to partner up with someone and I chose my best friend.

We had to work on laptops, 1 for each partnership, to find an author of a story to read aloud to the class tomorrow. Mina decided she'll read it to the class since I'm not good with having a loud enough voice like her.

It's not that I'm not good with big crowds; it's just that…I can get a tad stage-frightened for no reason at all if I'm in the middle of talking. I just stop and mute myself out.

It's a bad habit for a high-schooler like me…

"Mina?" I say, searching on Bing for some good authors to use. We sat in class for 40 minutes and we still hadn't found any yet. That's because we kept yapping about other things other than the topic. Come on, it can't just be us, it's normal for teenagers to do those things.

Mina was concentrated on some books she took out from the class library 5 minutes ago; however the teacher said we had to do it from the _internet _and not the library. "Yup?" she said, not taking her eyes from the book she had in her hand. I think it said _Clifford: The Big Red Dog_.

Correct me if I'm wrong, which I'm hoping I am.

And I thought _my_ bad habit was poor for a high-schooler, but looking at Mina just took the icing on the cake!

"Hold up!" I say, calling a time out signal with my hands. "I wanted to ask you about the auditions I'm about to do soon...but the bigger question here is, why on _earth_ do you have a kindergarten book?!"

Mina looked up at me from the book, and made an elated smile. "I kind of wanted to look at the books I haven't read for a _loooong_ time."

"Yeah and that _loooong_ time is supposed to stay in the past! Now focus on our work! We have 1 more minute left." I whisper, embarrassed, and ashamed of my partner having a kiddy book out.

"Fine!" she tossed the book aside, and reached for the others that were more mature for our age. "What did you wanted to ask me about the auditions?"

"I wanted to know if you can take me to the room upstairs after lunch. Only if our 4th period teacher doesn't mind."

"Sure. And the teachers said that we can only miss the classes that are close to the end of the day for the play. So we can make the schedule fit." She pushed the other books without opening them next to the _Clifford _book, and leaned her head against her hand. "I'm bored…are you done?'

I look at the screen of my laptop, and shake my head of response. I decided to type up an author that I knew from her many books; Corala Gypsen. "Okay, we're just going to get Corala Gypsen for god's sake!"

"I don't even know who he is!" Mina says with no emotion in her voice. Wow, she must really be bored for a girl who has more energy than a Duracell battery.

"_She's _an author who is well-known from Spain-"

"Not well-known enough for me to not know her…" Mina interrupts, setting her head down on the table.

"I said she's from _Spain_…you're not from Spain so you wouldn't know her!"

"Whatever! My head hurts!" she muffled out from her head on the table.

"Why?"

"Because I have so many lines to remember!" She muffles again. I hope Mina gets better before the auditions comes later on.

***~~.~~***

"-Why did you just leave us like that earlier?" Rouge complained to me when we were sitting down at the cafeteria. Again, the room was empty just like yesterday.

There were many reasons I was happy now:

1) Rouge sat with Cosmo, Mina and I instead of her other friends. And it wasn't because they weren't here, because they were. So I was cheerful of that.

2) Marine wasn't here to get me mad! Cosmo told me she was upstairs for the audition thing. So that's one thing I'm not looking forward to when coming up there.

3) My first audition is going to be about 2 more minutes. I'm about to come upstairs with the girls, even though Mina already had a part in the play. She just wanted to come to cheer us on.

4) I can skip my 4th period of class to do something that was actually fun!

"I left because Marine was trying to bother me." I simply say, chewing on my quills once again. I didn't bother on getting anything to eat this time since I don't eat their lunch anyhow.

Cosmo, who was sitting next to Rouge, made a face and licked her lips. "I'm in the mood for orange juice."

"I'm in the mood for cotton candy!" Mina, who was next to me, said with delight. I'm guessing her head wasn't hurting anymore.

"I'm in the mood to go upstairs already! Can we?" I ask them, getting impatient on waiting.

"Sure we can. Let's go, ladies!" Rouge said as she got up from her seat. We did the same, and headed for the door.

Just as Cosmo was going to open it, someone already opened it from the outside. When it fully opened, all of us shrieked out and we were all startled.

Mostly surprised.

Probably because we weren't expecting to see _her_. I know I wasn't!

"Blaze?' I hear myself ask out of shock. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came late…" she tells us solemnly. "I'm sorry I didn't come for the past-"

"2 days! We know!" Rouge cut her off, and folded her arms. "Didn't expect to see us hear? Thought you can sneak up here without getting caught?"

"Not really…" Blaze scratched her head; her knees looked a bit shaky. "I wasn't feeling good…"

"Don't give us that excuse!" Mina said with attitude. "I saw you with Silver yesterday at the cinema!"

"About that…it's not what you think!" Blaze speaks up louder, her voice growing hoarse. That happened to me about 3 months ago when I was sick. Unless it's an act, which I know it's not because no one can pretend to have a hoarse voice like that, Blaze was definitely sick…next to Sonic!

"Oh it's _definitely_ what we think! You're a liar and a sneak!" Rouge yelled out, making everyone looking our way. I swear my friends have special skills of doing that…I can always call them up if I want attention being thrown on me.

"H-how c-can you guys just say that to me without fully k-knowing the whole story to it!" Blaze motioned backwards, making her stumble a bit. "You guys don't understand why he did what he did!"

"Uh-oh…what's going on Blaze?" Cosmo finally says at last, looking concerned. "Are we missing something here?"

"Yes! I was sick for the past 3 days, including this day!" Blaze's voice grew even hoarser as she talked, "I was heading for school yesterday through that damn rain in my way! Finally, I told myself I couldn't make it at this rate, and decided to call Silver up to pick me up! He did just that, and took me home!"

"Oh…" Rouge said, dumbfounded. Even though Mina was behind me, I could tell her face was confused. "But what does that has to do with the movies?' Mina asked, still not believing her.

"Let me finish- Silver took me home and told me that he'll make me feel better by taking me to the movies. I said _'okay'_ and he left to school. My mother wasn't home; she was at work, so she couldn't get me from the rain. That's the only reason I called Silver!"

"Why didn't you come Monday?" I ask. I knew she might say that she was still mad at us from Sunday. Or maybe that wasn't the case. I just needed to know the real reason before putting the cards down first.

"Because I had to take care of Vanilla!" Blaze yells, punching her hands on her waist. "You guys need to get your facts straightened out first before throwing them in my face like that!"

"We're sorry, Blaze! We really are!" Cosmo cried out to Blaze. "We promise to not talk behind your back again."

"That's not the problem now." Blaze said a little bit calmer. "It's just that, I-I feel bad about our fight. And about Vanilla. And about…everything!" She drew her arms to her face where it only hid her mouth. "I'm the one that should be sorry…and it's my fault that Marine and I had that fight!"

She admitted it- Blaze and Marine had a fight and she admitted it! Everything's coming together now. Although Marine told me on Monday already, I had to hear it from Blaze herself.

"It's okay!" Rouge came over to the lilac cat, and put an arm around her. "Look, we didn't know this until now, and I'm-we're-sorry about this whole mix up."

"Totally!" Mina added, coming from behind me. She made one of her famous smiles, the one that sparkled, and hugged Blaze. "And about Marine, I'm sure we can fix that problem!"

"Agreed!" Cosmo said cheerfully, also giving a hug. I couldn't just stand hear, not doing anything, so I joined them. It felt nice knowing that we were having a special moment together. I didn't even care if the other students were looking at us weird.

We all soon let go, and had bright smiles on. Even Blaze, who kept sniffing but no tears were coming down. "If you guys tell anyone about this," she warns us, "you guys are dead!" she said feistily. Yup, she was Blaze again.

"Sister Promise!" Marine did a saluted sign.

I put my hand on my forehead. "Who are you saluting, Mina?"

"Blaze…"

"You do that in the military, not for promises!" Rouge pulled Mina's arm down, looking embarrassed.

Blaze laughs a little, and combs her hands through her hair gently. "It's alright. Let's just forget about this right now, I don't want to interrupt where you guys were going."

"We were just going to our auditions. Want to come?" Cosmo offered, pulling onto Blaze's uniform sleeve. She was the only girl I knew that had on the long-sleeve kind, but she had it pulled up though.

"Sure, I can see you guys do your parts." Blaze winks and lets Cosmo take control of her. Cosmo dragged her to the door, and up the stairs as the rest of us followed along. I'm just glad right now that half of the problem is fixed for now. Now it's time to solve Marine's problem…and as for Cream, I need to know what's up with her mother. But there's still one thing I'm focused on;

How I hate stairs!

***~~.~~***

**Yay! 12:35am, and I'm watching ****_Mean Girls_**** while working on this! XD That's the only thing good on at this time, else I would've been bored and given up on this chapter until tomorrow. So thank the movie.**

**The next chapter will be about Amy and her audition. What will you think will happen? And again, sorry for holding the audition longer then it's supposed to be. A;**

**It was supposed to be in this chapter, but I've been noticing that I'm writing ****_loooong_**** chapters! :( And that sometimes bores the readers…**

**Next update will be up and coming hopefully in a day or 2, so…Review! :)**


	12. My First Audition

**Thanks for the wait, now here's Chapter 12! :) :)**

_*~~.~~*_

"Alright, let's have Mina right here, and some light near the background!" Tails directed to the students in the room. I would've never thought that when I go up in the 3rd floor where the seniors were, that some of them would actually be here as well. I was even surprised to see my sister! Luckily they were more separated from us, practicing their lines for another part that's near the beginning of the play.

I don't even think Bella notices me here.

I was sitting down with Rouge and Cosmo in the middle of the auditorium, which was huge! Not as huge as my house though…of course. They both had scripts in their hands already from yesterday but I didn't have any though, that's because Tails said that he would give me the script I could audition with when I'm up next.

Mina got up from her seat, which was next to Rouge, and went upstage to the spot Tails told her to go to. Rouge crossed her legs, and fanned herself with her script. "I hope I get this part." She told me with a sigh.

"Which part are you aiming for?" I ask, also crossing my legs. I was getting more used to my tights, though it still felt tight around my calves. I guess it's supposed to be tight or it'll be called _looses_ instead of _tights_.

"Penelope- the girl who tries to steal Wendy's true love." Rouge informs with a long face. "I just hope I get it, though. I've been getting this part for 2 years now since being in this school."

"I know you'll do fine. You fit the part perfectly!" Cosmo laughs to the bat, but it doesn't seem to make Rouge laugh along. She just stares at Cosmo and crosses her arms. Cosmo's laugh turns to a nervous one. "Too soon?"

"Kinda…" Rouge turns away, her big ears wiping around. I look at Cosmo and we just shrug together.

"Where's Sonic?" Tails yells, looking at his papers. "He's supposed to be here next to Mina!"

"I'm sure he's coming soon…probably just in the gym with Silver and the others at this time." Knuckles say, fiddling with some papers he had. He was in the back row with Julie-Su. "It's still lunch time."

"I'm sure he'll come, sweetie." Julie-Su softly said, bringing her foot up on a chair and tying her sneakers. I don't want to be rude, but those sneakers didn't quite fit her uniform in my opinion.

"Great…" Tails mused sarcastically, clapping his hands with so called 'joy', "We're having our official play in 2 more weeks, and we're still missing parts!"

I look at my hands, which was shaking for some reason. It was only my right hand that was doing that. Was it nervousness, stage fright, Sonic…?

I don't even know myself.

"Hey, where did that cat go?" Cosmo suddenly asks, referring to Blaze. She started to look around the room. "She just disappeared."

"She said she'll be going to the bathroom. She needed some time to think." Rouge tells us impatiently. She uncrossed her legs and held up her paper. "Hey Tails?" she called out to him.

He turns his head, and makes a face. "What, Rouge?"

"How about we skip his part with Mina and go on to mine?"

Tails just looked at the door, and back at Rouge. "I guess we can pull-"

_"Don't start without me!"_

We all turned around from our seats to see Sonic running in from the entrance door. My heart leaps with excitement. But at the same time, I was nervous as heck.

Sonic coughed his way to where we were and sat down behind my chair.

I tried to avoid looking at him from behind, but I was itching to _so_ badly!

"Oh, no you don't!" Tails motioned his hand up to Sonic, and shaking his head. I took this opportunity to see what was '_going on'_ if you know what I mean. "No, no, no! You're already late with your part with Mina. Here's your script you left yesterday." Tails handed Sonic the sheets of paper, and pulled him up. "Next to Mina, now!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Sonic pulled away from Tails hands, and walked to where Mina was standing up on stage. He turned to face the mongoose, who just kept smiling brightly at him, and coughed some more. "What do I begin with?"

"Begin with scene 2 when Liz and you start arguing over your relationship. And…start!" Tails sat down on the chair that wasn't too far from the stage.

I'm guessing Mina's playing Liz.

"Okay…" I hear Mina say to herself. She looked at the script, and cocked her head up to Sonic. "Chambers, I'm tired of you cheating on me with some sleezy girl you don't know!"

"Liz, it's not what you think. I…I..." Before Sonic finished his sentence, he made a loud sneeze that didn't only frighten me, but it also scared Cosmo as well as I felt her elbow bump into my ribs. Hard!

"OUCH!" I say harshly, giving Cosmo a hard glare. She said sorry and I just faced the stage again, ignoring the pain.

"I'm sorry! I'll get it this time!" Sonic said quickly to Tails before turning back to Mina. "Okay…Liz, it's not what you think. I had no intentions of-"

"Whatever…I need some time to think…" Mina raises her hand up at Sonic and turns on her heels. She walks away from him.

"Dim the lights away from Mina!" Tails raised his voice over to the students that were up doing the special lighting and stuff like that. I'm sorry I'm not the technical type so I wouldn't know what those things are called.

"…Amy…?" I hear Tails voice call to me. I turn my head to him, confused. I must've been in a daze. "What?" I ask.

"I was saying to you, it's your turn."

"Oh!" I get up from my seat and go over to the director…well I should say Tails, but 'director' seems fit right now.

He gives me the script that I was auditing for, which said the part of "Alicia" on the cover. I smile and head up the stage where Sonic and Mina was.

"Go get 'em, Amy!" Cosmo voice yells from behind me as I'm walking up the steps. I reach the center of the stage, and my eyes automatically go to Sonic.

I wonder what part in this I'm going to have with him.

Or yet, I may not have any part with him.

Who knows…?

"Okay Amy," Tails stood up from his chair and heads where I am. "I need you to stand where Mina was before." I walk over to the spot Mina was. Sonic shoots a quick look at me, and goes back to looking at Tails. His muzzle flushes bright pink. "Now, start from page 2; scene 2, top page!" Tails states, going back to his seat.

"Okay." I say while flipping my book to the correct page. "I'm ready to start my audition!"

"Good luck, Amy!" Rouge yells out, flagging her script in the air. I blush from the motivations, and face Sonic.

"Ready…go!"

I look at my lines and suddenly freeze. No it wasn't from the 'Stage-fright' thing. It was the lines I was reading in my mind…

It had to do with Sonic and I…or I should say Chambers and Alicia.

At the bottom of the page, it said we had to-

"Amy?" Tails says while clapping his hands. "Uh, hello?"

"I-I'm sorry. I just-I'll get on it." I mumble under my breath. I inhaled deeply and looked at Sonic from my script. He just gave me a weird look.

"You alright?" Sonic questions. I manage to nod my head a bit before I begin with my script.

"Uh…Chambers! I was looking for you forever, my dear…" I look at Sonic and tried to contain my laughter. The way I just talked with an accent didn't quite work out. Suddenly I couldn't hold it anymore and I started to laugh hard, covering my mouth with the papers.

"Cut!" Tails shouts, calling a time-out signal. He then gets up and comes over to me. "Amy- what the heck was that?"

"I…" I made a sound with my lips and started to laugh again, but harder. I didn't know what was going on but it seemed to piss Tails off though.

"AMY!" Tails yelled. This time I stopped and nodded in response of 'I'm ready'. He gives me one final look, and then goes back to his chair. "Okay…let's start from scene 2 again. And this time without the fits of laughter."

"Sorry…" I said, taking the paper away from my mouth. "Chambers! I was looking for you forever, my dear!"

"Better…" I hear Tails say quietly. I also hear Rouge laughing. I just stay my focus on Chambers, Alicia, and the script.

"But Alicia, Liz thinks we're together. And I can't do that to her…no matter how much I love you!" Sonic says with a calming voice. My smile goes bigger before I continue on.

"Chambers! You can love her all you want. But remember this- no matter how far you are, no matter how much you love her, I'm always here for you. Because-"

"Shine the light on F-15!" Tails says to the lighting people on top. They nod and shine the lights on me and Sonic. I feel heat rising in my body.

"-Because…I'll always love you, So-"

"Ahem!" Sonic coughs, but it was a fake one. I look at him from my script and give him a puzzled look. He winks at me, and points to his paper. I look at my own and soon realize of what I was about to say at the last part; _Sonic!_

_Oh god!_

"You can't let Sonic's coughing get you distracted." Tails says, making me look at him from my papers. "A real actor doesn't let anyone get to them, the show must go on!"

"Of course!" I fiddle with the papers and smile up at Sonic, I mean- Chambers… "Because…I'll always love you, _Chambers!_"

"Put the golden background on!" Tails waved his hand up and closed his fingers together. Just when he did that, there was nothing but gold everywhere behind Sonic and I.

Sonic locked his eyes on mine, and for a second I really thought this was all real. But it was all a dumb play. Sonic wouldn't have feelings for me like Chamber does for Alicia…not like I have feelings for him too. "And I love you, Alicia-" He said gently,

"-I can never believe you again!" Mina said loudly to Sonic, storming past me to his direction. "I heard everything!"

Sonic puts his hands up defensively at the peppy girl who wasn't looking very peppy at the moment. "It's not what you think-"

Before anything happened, Mina gave Sonic a hard slap.

_What the hell-?_

"Mina!" I yell at her, stomping my foot on the ground. "Why did you just slap Sonic like that?!"

"Excuse me?" Mina asks, taking the script away from her face. "What are you talking about?"

"You just slapped him! You don't think I just saw that happen?"

"Amy, that was part of the script." Sonic puts a hand on my shoulder, and I turn to face him.

"But- but the slap was hard and loud and-"

"It was the sound effects." Tails mentioned while coming over to me. "It's all part of the act, so don't worry if your _Sonic_ gets hurt."

"Tails!" I raise my voice and blush. "Stop it!"

I look at the whole auditorium, and see some of the kids snickering. The others were just talking to the person next to them, on their phone, texting, and waiting impatiently. I look at Knuckles and Julie-Su from the back row, Knuckles was trying not to laugh and Julie-Su was asleep. Cosmo and Rouge just kept giggling even though they were hiding their faces with their papers.

It was totally obvious.

Now everyone knows about this…even though it's _NOT_ true!

"Let's just continue on, shall we?" Tails smacks his legs with both his hands, and turns around to go back to his chair. Poor Tails, he being a director must be hard, especially when you deal with all of this nonsense. "And…go!"

"What was that for, Liz?" Sonic continued on as he touches the spot Mina, or should I say Liz, just smacked him at.

"That was for everything you've put me through in my life being with you!" Mina throws the scripts at Sonic's chest, and ran off the stage.

"And scene!" Tails yelled out. The lights of the room dimmed on again, and everyone claps. Rouge whistles and I hear Cosmo's voice cheering 'Amy!'.

I look at Tails and make a light, yet nervous, smile. "How did I do, Tails?"

"That was actually amazing for your part, Amy! Although I would delete the part where you laughed your head off the first time." The two-tailed fox went up the stairs and to the stage. I rub my arm from embarrassment. "But other than that, great job on the acting. I think you two will get this part, definitely!"

"Yay!" I say with excitement and hugged Sonic. I didn't attend to, it just happened out of nowhere. "Did you here that?" I look up at him. He gave me a sincere smile. For the first time, he seemed less pale then before.

"Yeah!" Sonic gives me a hug back, and I shiver, but in a good way. "I couldn't have done this without your amazing skills." He let's go of me, and turns to Mina, where she was just leaning against the wall. "And you to, _Liz_."

"Thanks, _Chambers_." Mina winks and giggles. "And the scripts flying everywhere, I didn't mean to do that. It actually slipped out of my hand."

I roll my eyes and swung my arms back and forth. "Oh Mina…"

"It actually added some great tension to it." Tails says to Mina with a thumbs up on the side. Mina gave a smile in return and gets off the stage with the fox. Between you and I, if I never met Cosmo then I would've paired those 2 up together. No lie…

I guess you guys hate me for saying that now, huh?

"Let's have one of the 12th graders pick up the papers from the floor." Tails looked around the auditorium to find one of the seniors. "How about Bella?"

What? _No!_

"No, Tails!" I yelled out to him. I saw Sonic, from the corner of my eye, turning around to me. I couldn't see Sonic's face but I did see Tails giving me a questionable look. I scratched the side of my head and begin to explain. "I don't want her to notice I'm here!"

"Just because she's your sister, and you don't get along, doesn't mean you have to hide forever. She's going to see you at the opening night anyways." Tails looked back at the seniors and cupped his hands to his mouth. "Isabella Rose?"

"Yes?" she replies and walks over to Tails. Her green bangs bobbing up and down along with her.

He's _totally_ doing this on purpose for what Rouge, Mina, and I did this morning to Cosmo and him.

Why else would he call _her_ instead of any other random kid?

"Can you clean up the scripts Mina dropped on the floor while I call the other students for auditions?" Tails looked at Rouge. "Stand up, Rouge. You're up next with Knuckles…"

"Sure!" Bella says happily, and goes over to the front of the stage below me. She looks up at me and I look down at her.

_Awkward…_

"I didn't know you were going to be here!" she snorts and goes over to the stairs.

"Likewise…" I mumble, and look away from her to Sonic. "I guess you were right…she's going to be in this dumb play."

"Don't worry about it, Ames." Sonic soothes, flopping his hands down from having the script held up. "Siblings can be quite…a pain."

I couldn't hold on to my smile long, as it expanded across my muzzle. "I meant to ask, what's your brother's name?"

"My brother?" He repeats my question. I nod my head. "Well, his name is-"

"I guess this is your boyfriend?" Bella speaks out when she gets to Sonic and me. "Looks like you have taste-"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" I cross my arms and stuck out my bottom lip. "He's my…" I wonder off with my sentence, trying to find the right words to use. I look over at Sonic and he looks the other way, avoiding my gaze. I look back at my sister and put my bottom lip back in. "It doesn't matter!"

"Yeah right!" she taunts and wags her finger in the air, "Amy _li-ikes_ Sonic! Amy _li-ikes_ Sonic!"

I just ignore her teasing and wave my script at her. "How do you know his name?" I ask suspiciously. How the heck _did_ she know his name, they don't interact with each other.

Do they?

"Jake." Was all she said. She bends down to pick up the papers from the floor and looks at me. I give her a look and she makes one back. "What?"

"Jake, you know him?" Sonic ask in a stiffed voice. We both look at him. It sounded like he was trying to sneeze again but it wouldn't come out.

"Yeah, I hang out with him." Bella replies as she bends back up and fixes the papers on her stomach.

Can someone tell me what the heck is going on here?

"Oh…" Sonic says with a small chuckle "Didn't know he liked hanging out with girls without dating them."

This is so confusing. How did Sonic know Jake? Was this the same Jake I saw in Bella's bedroom just the other day?

When Bella got off the stage with the stack of papers, I look at Sonic with a confused look. He turns to me and lifts a smile, "I didn't know my brother was like that."

"Your brother? We were just talking about Jake. How did it get from Jake to your brother?" I point out, locking my eyes at the hedgehog before me.

"I know we were just talking about Jake." He shrugs, "So?"

"Oh my god…" I put my hands on my forehead.

"Oh my god, what?" Sonic questions my statement and lift his script up. "What did I do?"

"Forget it…it's just that my head hurts." I rub my forehead and look at Sonic again. "This is all so confusing for me."

"Mind if I break the hearts between you two?" Tails interrupts with a smirk. Cosmo was next to him, also giving me the same expression. I give both of them a death glare…which kind of reminds me when Cosmo gave Rouge one.

Sonic on the other hand laughs it off. "Come on, Amy. I think the _director_ needs the stage for the rest of the auditions." And at that, he pulls me with him off the set. I try to think of other things like puppies or my favorite songs to listen to but I just couldn't with Sonic touching my arm.

Who could with a crush- Oh my god, I said 'crush'! That came out by accident. Totally by accident!

"Thanks guys!" Rouge tells me and Sonic when we got off. She goes up with Knuckles, with her eyes still on me. I look at her and mouth 'help me', but she just stuck her tongue out and flutters her hand as a wave goodbye.

_Why that no good for nothing-_

"It's time for me to go now." Sonic tells me, letting go of my arm.

I look at the spot he had his hand on and look back at him. "Already?" I ask him in a sad tone.

"Yeah, my mom would kill me if I came home late." He coughs and sighs. Then he gives me a bright look. "How about I walk you home? Or are you waiting up for your friends to finish?"

"I have to wait-"

"She can so go with you, Sonic." Mina said, coming from _wherever_ she came from. I look at her and shake my head, but she ignores me. "Go with him, Amy."

"Mina…" I said as a warning. She touches my nose and I make a tiny growl at her.

"If your friend says so." Sonic shrugs and runs to the door. "See ya' Tails!"

"Bye, Sonic!" Tails says back before turning around to Rouge and Knuckles.

"Wait up, Sonic!" I ran to follow behind him to the exit door, just when Silver bumped his head against the side of my own on the way inside. "Sorry Amy!" I hear Silver's voice shriek as I rubbed the side of my head with my eyes closed from the pain. This gives me flashbacks on when the football hit me on the nose.

_Like my head wasn't hurting enough._

I opened my eyes and see Silver panting like he was out of breath. Of course he's out of breath or he wouldn't be panting so hard.

"What's up with you?' Sonic ask, sounding annoyed. Silver skips his eyes from me to him.

"I-I had to take…take Blaze home!" He pants, putting his hands on his knees. He looked like he was going to pass out in a few seconds- hold up, Blaze had to go home? She just went to the bathroom a minute ago.

I should say an hour ago…No wonder she took so long.

"But why?" I find myself asking.

"She had an argument with Marine on the way here and suddenly she felt nauseous." Silver walked passes me and sat down a chair away from Julie-Su, who was still asleep.

Oh come on, not this crappy drama again!

"O-okay, I'll talk with Blaze later on the phone." I say to myself before looking at the panting hedgehog again. "Look, can you tell Mina, Rouge, and Cosmo so they wouldn't be waiting all day for Blaze?"

"Come on, Amy! You know I have asthma!" Silver pants, laying his head down next to the empty seat that was between him and the pink echidna. "Can't I just rest?"

"Just tell them, Silver." Sonic says to him as he ran out the door. I heard my name being called by him, his voice getting distant. I look at Silver once more, he was still panting and lying down face-forward, and I run after Sonic before he gets too far.

***~~.~~***

Sonic and I was already outside, walking in silence. I wanted to say something to him but at every moment I get, I feel tongue-tied with myself. Sonic was coughing here and there every few seconds. Each one harder than the last.

It was difficult to start off a conversation with this guy. Not that he's boring, it's just that it seems like he's trying to not start a conversation back with me.

Maybe it's just the effects of being sick.

He was fine when we were at Study Hall together yesterday.

Forget this, I'm going to get out of my comfort zone with him and act as if he was my friend! I turn to him and took a deep breath, "How are you?"

"I'm good, I guess."

"Okay…" I rub my arm and think of something else to say. I knew I wasn't making any progress with him. "It's sure is a sunny day, better then yesterday, huh?"

"I guess it is…"

_Guess! Guess! Guess! Is that all he can do is 'guess'?_

It's like he's trying hard to not talk to me. I don't even know what to say next, knowing he'll give me the same answer. Abruptly I hatch an idea, if I ask a full question then he'll have to answer me with a full answer, right? "Did you get home safe?" I ask, looking at him again. But all I was looking at was the side of his head. "Like from the rain and all." I finish.

"My coughing says it all." He gives a bigger cough to prove it even if I didn't need any proofs.

I didn't know if he was being sarcastic like yesterday at Study Hall, which I had to admit was pretty funny. But it's not really funny now for some reason. I decided to ask another question, "Did you get in trouble with your mother?"

"She wasn't home at the time."

"How about your father?"

"He was…he was somewhere?"

I just blink out of confusedness. "Was that a question or a statement?"

"What does it sound like?" He walks a bit faster than me ahead. I try to keep the same pace with him.

"I don't know," I say back, growing angry, "but what I _do_ know is that it _sounds_ like you're trying to skip town on me!"

"Skip town?" He asks which caused him to slow down. He looks at me with a look. Don't ask me what kind because it seemed like a mixed of confusion and weirdness. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning if you're hiding something or just avoiding contact…you've been doing that a lot today. Just like when I was talking to you this morning, you were being real mean and all."

All of a sudden Sonic stops and turns his whole body to me. "I just wanted to take you home. I didn't know taking you home would mean having a festival with talking so much."

"Touchy much?" I stop walking too, and faced him. "I just wanted to have a decent conversation with you."

"Well-"

"And by the way," I cut him off, "I don't want you to take me home because-" I stop at my sentence and look down at my shoes. Half of me do, but the other half of me says no. Mostly cause I don't want him finding out where I live.

"Because what?" He crossed his arms, waiting for my reply. "Go ahead, I'm waiting. You already cut me off."

"Because…I want to take _you _home!" I lied, while poking my tongue inside my cheek.

_What the hell was that, Amy! You know it's not lady-like to take a guy home!_

_What am I saying? I think I'm listening to my mother too much._

"No!" Sonic shouts which made me jump back. We look at each other for about a minute. Emerald eyes vs. Jade ones. Or at least I think my eyes is that color.

Finally he looks away and starts to talk again, "I just think it'll be better if I take you home." He said calmer than before.

"But I insist, Sonic."

"Amy, it's okay. I'll take you home."

I try to find another excuse to use but I was all out of ideas. I puff out my cheeks and look up at the sky. "Sonic…" I say meekly. I don't want to lie to Sonic about my mansion but I wasn't ready to tell him yet. "I-I can't let you take me home, I'm sorry." I look back up at the blue hedgehog.

"Fine by me then." He turns away and walks back to the way we came from. I stare at him as he walked slowly. Getting further away from my sight.

What am I doing? I can't let him leave.

Why? I don't know…I just feel ashamed of lying to him like that. Sonic seems like the type to just care. But at the same time he was acting real shady like he was hiding something.

But he _did_ want to take me home after all.

"Wait!" I cried, running to him to catch up. He spins around to face me and I stop just mid-way to him. We look at each other again, but this time I perk up a smile. "I wouldn't mind if you walk me half-way home."

He just stares, not saying another word. I feel like he knew I was hiding something but didn't want to say it. Or I thought he wasn't going to ask about it until he proved me wrong, "Are you covering up something?"

My smile fades away. "What? Of course not! Are you?"

"Why would I be?" He takes another step to me. "I'm not the one who doesn't want to be taken home."

"Uh…yes you are. I just asked you not too long ago if I can take you home, and you said no!" My temper was getting worse then when I was doing my auditions. I didn't care anymore, so I let it show.

"If you don't want me to take you home, then that's cool." He then points to me. "I didn't mean to get you all mad though. I was just angry when you asked about my parents."

"Why?"

"I just don't feel like talking about them now." He takes more steps toward me. "But we can talk about other things though if that's okay."

"I understand." I turn my attention to his ear. First his broken ear was on my mind, now his parents. I have so many questions to ask about him, but it'll only make this friendship worse.

Wait, were we even friends at all?

That was one question I wasn't afraid to ask. "Sonic, can I ask you something?"

He continues to walk slowly to me until he was by my side like before. "Is it a decent one this time?"

"Promise." I twist the end of my skirt and bite my tongue. Then I let go of it to speak. "Are we friends?"

He doesn't answer my question for a while. And by a while, I mean by a few seconds. It was like he was trying to think of a good answer. All I wanted to know was is he or is he not.

Just when I was about to ask the question again, just in case he didn't hear me, he gives me a wide smile and just said, "If we weren't then we wouldn't be arguing."

It's so true…friends argue. But at the same time it could just be two enemies arguing with one another. Or 2 divorced parents whose arguing.

All these thoughts ran through my mind when suddenly a kiss had been planted on the tip of my nose. My thoughts interrupted and my eyes widened at the blue cobalt who just gave me a blushing smile. As for me, I just blushed without any smile at all.

"That was for me hitting you with the football on Monday." He proclaimed with a blush still laid on his muzzle. I still didn't lift a smile. I couldn't. I just…was in shock. Was that even a good enough word to use?

"I-I-I…"

"Let's just leave this behind us; I really have to get home." His blush grew bigger and he looked ahead of him. He started to walk off ahead and I just watched him. I wanted to follow him but my legs wouldn't budge to move. Finally I get my legs to start moving and follow Sonic alongside.

I'm sorry, I have no words to say at the moment. I don't want to give you guys the wrong idea about how I'm feeling right now.

So we just walked in silence like before all of this happened…

*~~.~~*

Eventually I got home, but let me just say right now that it will be the _last time_ I'm _ever_ going to see Sonic without blushing.

I told him to drop me off near the mailbox, which wasn't too far from my house. He said okay and when he left I ran the rest of the way home. I couldn't stop squealing while I was running, and by the time I got home my voice felt soar.

Here I am, leaning my head against the front door, just day-dreaming about the event that happened not too long ago…

_Sonic and I argued,_

_I asked a question,_

_He smiled,_

_And…kiss!_

I squeezed my eyes shut and replayed the moment in my head. The worst part about it was that I wasn't expecting it. It just…happened! It wasn't like a real kiss though, just on the tip of my nose. And plus it was for a good reason- he hit me with the football. But then again that event took place like 2 days ago. Or maybe he did it because-

_Knock, Knock, Knock…_

"Gah! Freaking door interrupting my damn thoughts!" I say, frustrated as I took my head away from the door. I turned the knob quickly and swung the door open. "What the hell do you- _Marine?_"

Before me stood the raccoon who ignored me 3 days straight, tears spilling from her eyes. She was also holding a bag…_my_ bag!

_I knew I forgot something in the auditorium. But why did she have my bag?_

I just held my mouth slightly open, lost from words. "Marine, w-why are you…"

"We need to talk!"

***~~.~~***

I love cliffhangers, how about you? ;)

I really don't…I just had to end it here before this chapter overfills like the last time! X]

Why do you think Marine is here in front of Amy's door? I know why, but it won't be revealed until a chapter later…yeah that's correct! Because next chapter will be about a little info on Sonic's lifestyle and what he's really hiding from Amy.

***I know some of you is really getting tired of Amy's crappy drama and all, but don't blame me for watching so much Degrassi***

And about the kiss on the nose, I wanted to make Sonic do that…just for the fun of it. Because he _really doesn't_ have feelings for Amy…get what I'm saying? No? Oh well… ;D


	13. Moms secret & Trouble

***Grabs Teddy Bear and sobs* this is the first sad story (Or chapter) I've ever written so far!**

**Besides ****_that_**** note; please, or try to, enjoy… :(**

***This is cannon to the series, it's just taking it to Sonic's side of the story this time***

***~~.~~***

_Sonic's POV:_

Finally I get to the hallway of my apartment from walking Amy only _half-way_ home, which was ridiculous, but whatever floats her boat.

I open up the door with my keys and swing the door wide open, causing it to make a loud slam against the back wall. "Shit!" I cursed while pulling the door away from the wall. I made a dent in it.

"I'm screwed." I mumble to myself as I closed the door, lighter this time. I know I'm going to get in trouble for what I did, but I just shrugged it off. I walk into the living room which wasn't very far from the front door, and look at the small T.V that was showing an MtV show. My ears, well my right one, perk up and all of a sudden I hear sobs coming from the couch.

Who can that be? I know we don't have a dog in here.

I walk slowly toward it and bend myself over the couch only to see my mom lying on it, crying her eyes out with a box of Kleenex beside her on the floor. "Mom, what's wrong?" I ask in a worried tone, walking around the couch to see my mother completely. I never saw my mother crying so hard before, even though she's been doing this for quite some time recently. She never bothered of telling me the reason why, but this time I wanted to get the truth out of her.

She just turns away, her face facing down from my sight. I hear her muffle something out but I couldn't identify what she exactly said. "Mom? Please tell me what's going on!" I raise my voice a little louder.

She finally looks up to me and gripped the tissue tightly in her hand. "I can't- not now!" she sobbed out, tears spilling even faster.

I take her hand and pat it gently, trying to get her to calm down. "Please, mom. I'm old enough to know what's going on."

No answer from her, just sniffs coming out. I took it upon myself to ask the one question I usually had in my mind, "Is it dad?" I ask slowly. I didn't know if she wanted that to come up but it was the only thing I could think of.

"N-no!" Her voice trembled. She pulled her hand away from mine and wiped the tears away. "It's not your father!"

"Look, I'm not little anymore. If it's something's wrong then it's up to me _or _Jake even to make sure you're okay."

She gives me a stare that was mixed with sadness and anger. Yup, I was getting close with her telling the truth. She breathes in deeply and lets the air out shakily. "Sonic…Jonathan- he- got put it Jail!"

"What?" I exclaim out of shock. My dad got put in jail, _again? _"This can't be true!"

"I'm so sorry, Son-"

"When did you know about this?" I interrupt her, looking her right in the eyes. She dodges my stare, and squeezes her forehead with her hand that wasn't holding on to the tissue. "I knew this since…last night." She says uneasily. I _felt_ uneasy in my stomach, as if knots were bring tied.

No wonder I didn't see my father yesterday, he was probably drunk in the head. It was my turn to look away, out of shame. Then I felt a hand on top of my own. I look up at my mother who was examining something on my hand. I look at it, but I didn't see anything wrong with it. Not in my eyes at least.

"Sonic, why do you have a blood stain on your cloth?" she questions. I look at the wrapped cloth on my left glove and smile. It takes me back when I hit Amy with the football at the cafeteria. Should I tell my mom about that incident?

I guess I should.

"I, well, I kind of hit this girl with a ball on Monday…"

"And?"

I moved the box of tissue out of my way and sat down on the floor, next to the couch. "And I let her use it for her nose to stop the bleeding."

Mom gives me a big smile and touches my nose, "That was really nice of you, Sonic. What's her name?"

"Who?"

"…The girl?"

"Oh!" I say, looking at my blood-stained cloth. "Her name is Amy. Amy Rose."

"That's such a divine name!" she says with delight coming across her voice suddenly. I look at her and forced to put on a smile. I couldn't put the thought of my father out of my mind, and now since I said _her_ name, I couldn't take her out of my mind either…

She was acting like she was hiding something from me when I tried to take her home, even if _I _was the one hiding things around here.

"Yeah, she sure is- I mean, yeah _it_ sure is a divine name!" I snap out of my thoughts and look up at mom. She gave me a weird look until she changed it to a sly one. "You like her don't you?"

I shake my head in response, not sure what to say. Once I talk about a girl I'll never hear the end of it from her. "Do you think she likes you?" Mom asks.

I look around the room as I answer, "Why would she? She wouldn't like anyone who's poor as-" I stop and take a glance at her. She gave me a serious look and I smile sheepishly. "Uh, sorry…"

"It's understandable, Sonikku." I roll my eyes at the nickname- she's been calling me that ever since I was little enough to remember. "It's just that you shouldn't be worrying what girl will like you or not."

"That's the problem; I don't want to get too close to a girl. Not after what happened to my last one." I lean my head against my hand, putting my elbow on the side of the couch. I sensed my mother's hand rubbing the top of my head.

"I'm sure Sally will visit here someday. So until then, don't think about it." She keeps rubbing my head. "That's when you meet other girls."

"She was the only girl who understood about my lifestyle, mom." I pull my head away from her touch. "And Amy, she seems like the type who likes the fancy guys."

"How do you know that?"

"How she looks and how she acts. She's…" I got lost with my words and I shake my head. "Just forget it."

"I'm not forgetting about it, why would you think that girl won't like the real you?" Mom then sits up from her laying position. I stand up from the floor and take a seat next to her. "Sonic, tell me. I told you about your father…"

True, it was only fair. "Okay, she's like the ones you see in fancy houses and stuff."

"Have you seen where she lived?"

"Well, no. Amy wouldn't let me; she just kept saying she wanted to take _me_ home instead." I squeeze the palm of my hand while talking, "I didn't want her to see where I lived."

"What did you say?"

"I just said no. And then we got into an argument, mainly because she wanted me to talk to her and she was asking about my parents- you guys." I turn my face away from mom. "So I only took her half-way home."

"Oh Sonic…" Mom began, just when we heard the door open up. After a second, it slammed shut and in came my brother that was wearing a blue plaid shirt with cut-up jeans.

_Just when this evening was quiet enough without him._

"Hey mom." He waved at her, while taking a seat on the small couch that was beside the one mom and I was sitting on. He put both hands behind him as he spoke again, "Sorry I'm late again."

"Just like Monday!" Mom gave a stern look at him while talking. "Where were you, Jacob?"

"I was just with some girl…walking around the park…" He dragged his sentence out, sounding uneasy on what he was saying. "I went over her house on Monday as well."

I look over at mom, seeing that her mouth was hung like a half of a circle. She daggers a look at me and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know how you boys meet girls so quickly…"

"Her name is Isabella Rose, just in case you wanted to know the name." Jake took his hands from behind him, giving a pleasant smirk. "And she's really something too!"

"Isabella Rose…?" Mom ponders with a finger tapping on her left cheek. "Sounds like the girl _you_ told me about, Sonic." She looks at me questionably.

I look over at Jake, who was also giving me a look, and gave a weak smile. "That's because they're sisters."

"What?!" Jake cried out in a way that made me slide myself over to mom. He stood up and walked a step to me, motioning his hand while talking. "_Please_ tell me this isn't the same girl that had pink quills, right?"

"Uh," I felt a blush glowing all over my muzzle, "…kinda?"

"You're kidding; please tell me you're kidding me?"

"No…"

He flopped his hands down on both sides and turned the opposite way. "Great, just great! My brother likes a girl who in intestinally is related to the same girl I like!"

"First off I don't like Amy how you like Bella. And second off, what's wrong if I _did_ so happen to like her?"

"Boys…" Mom patted my shoulder as I felt her getting off the couch. I turned to her to see what she was going to say. "Look Jake, you should tell me where you are next time before deciding to wander off somewhere. I don't even _know_ this girl to feel comfortable yet."

"Sorry." Jake fiddles with his collar, backing up to the small couch to sit on it again. "But Monday when I went to her house, it was huge! I'm telling you mom, you should go over there yourself if you want to see her in person!"

I shifted my head to my brother when I heard the word 'huge'. This can't be the same Amy that's related to this girl…is she? Was this the thing she was hiding when I tried to take her home? No…

"Really?" Mom asks, sounding skeptical about this. "Hmm, maybe you'll have to show me sometime if that's okay with her mother or father."

"Actually, Bella wanted to come over here and meet you." Jake paused and moved his eyes to the floor. It looks like he had the same feeling I was having earlier about Amy taking me home. "But…I kind of said no."

I know why. I know _exactly_ why he said no.

It also looked like my mother knew too cause of what she said, "I get it- you boys don't want those two luxurious girls to see you live in a place like this! "She crosses both her arms and her legs.

Jake and I looked at each other before looking at mom again. I was the first one to speak, "I'm sorry I got you mad, ma."

"Same here." Jake added.

"No, it's not your faults. I'm just mad at the jail thing…" She looks down at her tissue she still had in her hand. Just when I was extending my arm to rub her back, Jake exclaims, "Jail? Who's in jail?"

"Your father, unfortunately." Just then, her eyes were beginning to water again.

Oh boy…

I turn to Jake, but he was already off the couch. _'Where the heck did he go?'_ I thought to myself. I look around until I see him exiting the room, into the kitchen. I swallow a big lump in my throat and I knew this wasn't going to end well.

My brother was never found of dad for a lot of reasons lately. One of them was always bailing on us just to get into fights with people randomly. No…he's not what you think- abusive, always drunk, and etc. in most stories. But this was the way it had been for some time ever since we've been…poor.

Yes, I know, I confessed it. It's hard to admit something that you're not really used to. We've never been poor, yeah, middle-class if you can even call it that, but never so poor that we can't hardly afford anything! Ever since my parents been jobless last year cause of the bad economy we had to move, and we had to move to a 2 bedroom apartment.

Some days I miss my old lifestyle, but other times I just have to be thankful that we have a roof over ourselves.

My father was never like this. I know he's breaking down. My mother never _ever_ smoked, but she's been doing that recently. I knew she was breaking down as well. And my brother is sometimes locked in _our _room, not wanting to be bothered by anyone, not even me and it's my room too! I knew he's also breaking down. My whole family's falling apart because of this mess…

"Sonic?" Mom says with her voice cracking. I turn my full attention to her. I started to rub her back.

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry I can't do anything much as a mother!' She wiped the tears away with her tissue. "And I can't afford buying you a bag for school. And…everything!"

"You know I love you. We all do." I soothe, laying my head against her shoulder. I hear a sigh of comfort coming from her. This reminded me of when I was younger; I always did this to make her happy.

"I love you boys too, including your father." She turns to me and smile. I give her a big smile back. She touched my left ear that was drooping, and pulls it up. I fell it flop back down when she let's go of it. "Your ear, Sonic…I need to get this fixed."

"Yeah, Amy asked about it." I touch the ear myself. "I also told her the story of how it happened."

"Aw, I really do hope I can cover it in my medical insurance-"

"Don't fuss over it, mom." I bring my hand down from my ear and try to wiggle it to prove it's okay. Too bad I failed at it.

"Still trying to wiggle that thing, aren't you?"

I stop trying and make a doubtful face. "How did ya know?"

"I can see it move just a tiny bit. I'm guessing you're putting a lot of force in it which I'm suggesting for you not to do before it gets worse." Mom got up from the couch while I remained seated.

"Yeah, you're right." I looked down at my sneakers.

Mom just laughed and started to walk away. I turn to the direction she was going to, which was the hallway I came from that led to the bedrooms. "Leaving me already?"

"I'm giving you a hint to talk to _him_." She called out, hearing a door slamming shut afterwards.

I'm guessing _him_ is referred to my brother. I get up from the couch and walk slowly to the kitchen. I knew this wasn't going to be easy for me, nor Jake.

When I reach the room, I see Jake bowing his face against the counter, hands folded behind his head. It seemed like he was in deep thought.

"Hey…" I say quietly as I walked closer to him. Not once he picked his head up to look at me. I ignored the silent treatment and begin to speak again. "Look, about dad ending up in prison again—"

"Don't." Jake says, finally taking his face from the counter and looking at me. His face looked stony cold. "Don't bother with the lecture, Blue." I just stared at him while he talked. "I can't just take it anymore; seeing mom depressed and hurt…I'm not even happy myself. Until I met Bella…"

I can't seem to understand how a girl can make a boy so happy around this bad time we're in. Not one girl that I at least knew from him being with made Jake say how happy they made him from being poor.

"I guess since you like her so much, don't you think it's time for you to show her…this place." I made myself spit out the word.

He continues to stare at me before chuckling and looking down. "Nah. Besides, we just met. I'll give it some thought though."

"Does she know you like her?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"But I'll get around to it sometime." He sweeps a small torn piece of paper that was lying on the floor with his foot.

"Alrighty then." I say as I wobble from side to side, thinking what to say next. I don't know what my brother will think after I say this to him, "What are you going to do about dad?"

The dark blue hedgehog looks at me as his face turns serious again. "I don't know…but we're going to keep him far away from mom as possible until he recovers."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Which he sort of is right now. What is he thinking; keeping dad away from mom? "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will." Jake walks away from the counter he was just leaning on and heads out the room. I run before he can get out, and stop him at the door frame with my hands. "You can't I said! They're already more separated as it is. You're trying to separate them even more?"

"Open your eyes, Sonic! They're so far apart right now that it's not even funny—"

I never actually said it _was_ funny…

"—And with dad having problems and mom having her own, you mines well just say they're getting divorced!" And at that, he walked around me and stormed away. He headed for the hallway, and that's when I heard a big slam coming from the front door.

Divorced? Who said anything about divorce?!

I bet he wouldn't have liked it if I separated him from Bella…

That's when I started to think about the pink hedgehog; Amy. Now I wouldn't be calling us _'friends'_, not while I'm hiding something from her at least.

Not while she's hiding something from _me_!

I walked over to the couch I previously sat on and took a seat. I just stared at the lowered-volume T.V screen that was now showing _Real World. _Suddenly I begin to cough again_. _

_Stupid random cough coming in from no where!_

Besides that, there were a lot of questions running through my mind about both my father _and_ Amy. Mostly Amy because I'm already used to dad doing these things.

Is the huge house thing the secret she was keeping from me? Obviously it was if she didn't want me taking her home. Everything was coming together now!

I guess I'm not the only one with the secret around here…

***~~.~~***

**Now you guys have a part of a glimpse of Sonic's lifestyle. Satisfied? I now****_ I_**** am! :-D**

**Sonic is definitely getting closer to finding out Amy's life of her own, thanks to his brother. -.- How he'll dig the secret out of her I have ****_nooo_**** idea :s**

**Next chapter will continue on from the last chapter when Marine was crying on Amy's front door.**

**Q: Should I do more of Sonic's POV in this story, or do you guys wanna stick to Amy's for the rest of it? Let me know so I can start planning ahead. :-3**

**Update will come shortly ;)**

**P.S- I didn't want to make this chapter so…dark you might say? So I made this whole chapter a little bit lighter than my original idea. :] *In my Happy Place***


	14. The Things I Find Out For Love!

**Now back to Amy and Marine, Enjoy the chapter! :)**

***Let's just say that Sonic's not the only one having a rough time at his home…***

***~~.~~***

"We need to talk!" Marine cried out, tightly holding on to my messenger bag. I gave her a sorry look. I couldn't just stand here and let Marine cry like this, even though I am angry at her behavior lately around me. But at the same time she's still my friend.

My _best_ friend, if that wasn't going too far at the moment.

I motion my hands inside as I tell her, "Come in, Marine."

She keeps standing in her place for 10 seconds more before moving her legs to go inside. Once she was inside, I closed the door behind her and I follow her to the living room, onto the long-length sofa. We sat down silently, her sobs making the awkwardness less awkward…

If that made any sense…

Finally she lets it all out in one sentence, "I feel guilt of what I've done to Blaze, Amy!"

I didn't know what to say. Is she talking about the incident that happened not too long ago in auditions when Blaze had to go home? And why _did_ she come here instead of her other friends? "Marine, why did you come here?"

"Because…" she sniffed some more and wiped something from under her nose. "When I went into the auditorium, after my argument with Blaze at the bathroom, Cosmo and Rouge started to bicker at me for making Blaze feel even sicker. I guess Silver told them what happened."

I just looked at her while she talked. When she stopped, she turns her eyes to me, and I motion my hands for her to go on. She looks back down and continues. "I knew I crossed the line with her. This friendship between her and I is a mess. I shouldn't have treated you like I did the past couple of days, Amy. None of this is your fault." The raccoon who was crying out tears calmed down a bit and just kept sniffing from her crying.

"Then why did you, huh?" I put my hands on my waist and gave a hard glare at her. I wasn't going to accept her attitude toward me, and all of a sudden she can come crying here like nothing happened between us.

"The reason was cause I…she…the argument was mainly about you…"

"Pardon?" I question. They had no reason to be talking about me! That's like…talking behind your friends back!

"Let me start from the beginning-" Her eyes locked on mine, and the sniffing had stopped. Then she started to speak again. "When you were still away this summer before school had started, Blaze and I was having a discussion about you. We were saying how it was a good choice for you to move- well Blaze said that."

"Oh?" I say in a question-tone. She nodded and continued.

"I disagreed…"

And I guess _that's_ when it went downhill from there…

"Why, what did you say to her?" I ask, taking my hands from my waist.

"I said that I didn't exactly _agree_ to that statement." Marine put her bottom teeth over her upper lip, which only showed her bottom one. It looked like she was making a pouty face. "Then Blaze asked why…"

"And that's when you two fought?" I finished her sentence. She nodded again and let go of her lip.

"We haven't talked since then. But when we received the mail that you were going to come back, Rouge said that we had to make amends for the sake of you. We didn't want to make our argument spoil your welcome."

Now I felt guilty of myself being mad at Marine. "I guess all of this is my fault then." I gave in and lowered my head.

"No it's not!" She cried out, which made my head shoot back up to face her again.  
"It's not yours, Cosmo's, Rouge's, Mina's, Cream's…or Blaze's even. It's my fault for disagreeing in the first place!"

"Marine…"

"And I felt guilty when I heard Blaze crying in the one of the girl's stalls. When I saw her coming out, I should have asked if she was okay. Instead I just went straight to arguing with her, which made her queasy!" Her eyes was getting glossy, knowing she was about to let it out again.

Before she had the chance to, I scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She lifted a smile…well; I should say a weak one. "Can I tell you something?"

Marine sniffs, "What?"

"Yesterday, Rouge and I made up by talking it out at the cafeteria. Do you think, I don't know if it'll work or not, but if you can do the same with Blaze?"

Her weak smile vanishes as she stares at me like I was nuts, but let's out a big sigh and faces the opposite direction of me. "I can try…I don't know if she'll even let me see her though. Not after what happened between us."

"Try!" I exclaim in a cheerful voice. Marine looks down at my bag that she was still holding on to. I look at it as well. "About my bag…?" I point toward it with a sheepish smile.

"Oh!" She handed me my bag and smiles. "Cosmo said to drop it at your place when I said I was going to come here to talk to you."

"That explains why." I say politely to her, putting my bag aside. Then I think about me and Marine talking again. "Since you explained why you were so mad at me and all, are we friends again?"

She gave me a big hug in response and nudged my ribs with her elbow. "Of course, mate!"

The old Marine is back. Finally!

Now to get her to talk to Blaze…"Marine, this is now or never."

"What are you-?"

"I mean that it's time for you to confess to Blaze!" I get up from the couch and grab Marine's hand in mine, leading her up too. She shakes her head rapidly and goes over next to the T.V set. "N-no!" she stutters out.

"Marine!" I say in a warning tone. "Blaze and you will never make up if you guys will be 'Silent Buddies' for the rest of the school year."

"You think this is easy for me?" She walks back to me in a slow pace. "It's not all them apples!"

I roll my eyes at the raccoon. Till this day, I _still _don't know what these Australian words mean. "It may be all them…_apples?_" I wasn't sure if I was saying the word in the right way, but I continue anyways, "If you just try."

"Can you come with me then?" She folds her green gloved hands together and makes a pleading face. For all the days that got to me, it's not going to get to me this time. This is serious business! "If this friendship with you and Blaze is important, then you'll have to do your share and do this alone. By yourself."

She kept silent while she unfolded her hands. She put them behind her back and leaned on her left knee slightly. "Fine." She says at last.

"Good cause I know you and Blaze, out of this whole pack, is very close to one another! So if you want that relation to stay then you need to apologize to that cat!"

"Okay, you're right. I know this isn't going to end beaut for me. If this actually doesn't then I'll come by again." Marine paced past me and into the next room; the hallway next to the front door. I follow along. As she got to the door, she opened it but stopped just midway and looks at me.

"Deal." I respond as I squeeze her arm for luck. Ever since we were little, we've been doing that a lot. It's been one of our secret ways as BF's. "Good luck to you, Marine."

"Thanks! And another cheers to understanding the problem I had…" She gives me a salute sign as she walked out my house. I watch her walk away on the concrete until she was out of sight, then I close the door.

I really do hope that Marine doesn't come back so I'll know that everything is cool between those two. If she does then this wasn't going to end well.

But besides that, I'm so glad that Marine and I talked it out, just like how I talked it out with Rouge the other day. If Marine takes my advice and do the same with Blaze then we'll all be a whole pack again…

Wait, no…I totally forgot about Cream! I never spoke to her since last Sunday, and I'm getting a little-

_Ding-Dong…_

Once again my thoughts were interrupted, _again_. I knew right out of the back that it couldn't be Marine cause she knocks instead of ringing the doorbell. And plus she just left.

I open it to see who it was, and it turned out to be my sister, Bella, having a huge grin on her muzzle. "Bella?" I say, "Why didn't you come in with your keys?"

"I forgot them…but forget that!" she comes in, brushing her arm against mine. I close the door and follow her where she was going.

"Well next time don't forget them." I said, heading to the kitchen with her. "What if I wasn't here? You would've been locked out and out of luck!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Bella opened up the fridge, totally ignoring me. "Is mom home yet?"

"She's still at work, why?" I lean against the side of the counter, leaning on one of my knees.

She took out a container of strawberries, and pushed the door closed with her leg. "I don't see why she has to work when we have," she extends her arms. "This!"

I narrowed my eyes at her, getting mad at her using the opportunity of being rich to not work. "Just because we're wealthy, doesn't mean our parents have to quit their jobs!"

"Whatever…anyways, I wanted to know if she was here or not because I didn't want her to notice me coming home so late."

"Why are you late?"

She takes a strawberry from the bunch and sucks on it. Now I want some. "I was with Jake…" she responded with her mouth full.

Oh, the boy I saw a day ago in her bedroom. "What do you see in him?" I ask curiously as I walk to the mini table the strawberries were placed. I reach for one, but she slapped my hand away.

"You need to wait until I'm done- and I see a lot in Jake, you should know from being around Sonic." Bella finally bit into the strawberry. I think I turned red like one too.

"What does he have to do with Jake?"

"They're brothers, duh…"

What, they're brothers?! No one told me- oh no wonder Sonic was talking about his 'brother' at the auditorium. His _brother_ was referred to _Jake_. Now I felt stupid.

"I didn't know that." I say quietly to myself. Bella must've heard it, for she said, "I thought you did, sorry."

"It's okay." I tightened my jaw and took my mind away from…Sonic. Of course I wouldn't know how it felt to be with someone who I saw a lot in. Sonic himself was just acting plain weird around me this afternoon. "Don't come to me with 'seeing a lot in a boy' like him."

"Why not?" She goes over to the waste basket and throws out the strawberry. "This taste weird…" I hear her mumble to herself, walking back here.

"Well…" It was unusual for me to talk about these kinds of topics to my big sister, but I went for it anyways. "I volunteered to take him home almost an hour ago. And he was acting strange for some reason."

She took out another strawberry, which looked brownish-green. Yuck! "What's up with these strawberries? Ugh!"

"Uh can I get some advice here, as a big sibling?" I point out to the complaining girl.

She throws it back in the container, and closed it. "Not much to say since Jake did the same thing to me when I asked to come over _his _place." Bella walks over to the waste basket again and dumps the rest of them out.

"Really?" I find myself in surprise. Knowing now that they're related to each other, I'm starting to think Sonic is hiding something from me…_they're_ hiding something from _us_.

"Yup. But that's how boys are, right?" Bella sounded too unsure of herself when she asked that. I give her a look, the same look I gave her earlier in auditions, and shook my head.

"I think those two are keeping something from us."

It was her turn to shake her head as she said, "Jake seems like the type to not keep anything from me."

"How would you know?" I take a step away from the counter side, "You just met this guy!"

Bella got closer to me and hissed, nose to nose, "You should mind your own business!" Then whipping her blue quills and green bangs around, she headed out the kitchen and marched herself upstairs. I decided to catch up to her before she gets too far ahead. "Maybe you should stop being a _whore_ and hooking up with boys you meet at first sight!" I yelled.

Bella turns her head swiftly; her right foot kept on the last step up. That's when I noticed tears going down from her eyes. "At least I admit that I _like_ him! You should try doing the same with that blue hedgehog, loser!" she turns the corner and stomps away. After a few seconds later there was a big slam heard from what's most likely her bathroom.

Either that or her bedroom, but she always locks herself in the bathroom when she's stressed. Sort of like mom does.

I just stand here with my hands on the stair rail. I didn't mean to make her cry, but it was true…kind of. Okay! It wasn't really true at all about her being a…'_you know what'_. That slipped out my mouth the wrong way.

This is her first time actually admitting how she likes someone to me. Coming from her means a lot, and I mean a lot!

I feel my ears flopping down from guiltiness, and I turn on my heels to walk to the living room. I feel like going to the backyard to get some fresh air from all of these thoughts in my mind, but mom locks the back gate when she's not home, which she isn't at the moment, so I guess that idea is out the window. Then I think about getting some air outside…mom can't lock the front door.

I go for the door, cracking it open. Suddenly I feel wind bursting inside in a rush. I took the baby blue hoodie that was hanging on the coat rack that was next to the door, and brought it with me outside. I closed the door loudly to make my sister hear that I left, even though I know that'll be no use since she's locked up in the bathroom.

I put the sweater backwards on me, the back of it facing forward, and I walked away from my home, unhurriedly. I see broken leaves that were crackled up into pieces on the grassed concrete, and some were unharmed. I guess it's the time of the year for my dad to be raking the leaves…

Speaking of my dad, I'm starting to miss him- like Cream. Great, now she's on my mind again. There were so many thoughts I had built up inside of me that soon I think I'm going to explode!

I just kept walking until I was out of my home property. I look around the street, seeing people; texting, on their phone talking, walking their dogs, and just plain walking alone. Including cars coming by, I wasn't really feeling much alone here. Just me, my sweater, random people walking by and giving me sweet smiles, and mom coming here- mom?!

I turn around as fast as I can before she can catch me outside without her permission, and I run to my door. When I get there I try to open it.

_Locked!_

I totally forgot my keys inside before going out…and I'm the one who tells a certain girl not to forget _their_ keys. Déjà vu, huh?

I try to wobble it open but it didn't work. Finally I banged my fist against the door, calling out for Bella to open it. "Isabella! Open the door!"

This kind of reminded me of the Flinstones somehow.

No respond from her. Of course since, again, she's locked up in the bathroom upstairs!

"Sweetie, w-what are you doing h-here?" I hear my mother's voice ring in my ears as I turn around quickly to face her.

She looked like a mess! Her quills were messy, pieces of them ruffled up in a way. Her own dark blue hoodie, adult-size I mean, were almost the same way I had mine on, except her sleeve part was coming off her shoulders. Her eyes were a bit droopy like she was tired or drunk.

If she wasn't my mother I would think she's a poor homeless drunk addict instead of a rich successful business lawyer.

"Mom…?" I say, feeling funny that I'm talking to her as if she was some sort of stranger.

She hiccupped before answering me, sounding queasy. "W-what's the matter?"

"You look…" I go off with my words, not wanting to sound offensive. "Different than usual."

"M-move out the way, please…" She garbled out, obviously searching for her keys in her pocketbook. Taking them out, she put it through the keyhole and opened it. I went beside her when we both came in. I wasn't sure if she's drunk, which I'm hoping she's not, or just tired from a hard days of work.

She doesn't even look like she went to work today, considering her clothing. Mom usually wore a more _suitable_ outfit then this.

She went to the living room and sat down on the sofa, the little one that was placed on the right side, and slumped down. I poke my tongue inside my cheeks as I didn't know what to say to her. Eventually, my sister came downstairs; wiping some make-up off her face with some Neutrogena wipes- yes she wears make-up, something I'll never do. Even for a boy.

"Hey mom!" Bella cheers like nothing happened between us. I guess she was still mad at me though since she went straight past me and over to mom. "Why home so late- whoa, what happened to you?!" she exclaims, taking the wipes away from her face.

Mom hiccupped again. Bella and I exchanged looks and we both face mom again. I speak now, "Mom…are you, like, drunk or something?" I manage to say the 'drunk' part.

"Excuse me, I'm-" She stop to hiccup once again, "-not drunk!"

"Do you _not_ hear yourself, because you kind of sound like it to us!" Bella reinsured with an attitude. Unlike me, she doesn't have a problem saying whatever is on her mind without a feeling.

"Isabella Rose! Once again, I'm _not _drunk!" Her voice was strict, but at the same time I couldn't really take her seriously by the way she talked.

"We're not really little anymore. I…_we_ think we know what's the difference between drunk and tiredness!" Bella blurted out, which made mom look jumpy.

She bit her lips together, trying not to cry. It was obvious she was in the verge of tears. I saw my sister putting a hand on her bare shoulder as mom let out a few tears. Then she spoke, "I-I've been drinking…"

"At least we made you admit what you did." Bella then took her hands away from her shoulder and crossed her arms in satisfaction. "See? Was that so bad? It's not like you've been drinking a lot!"

There was silence laid upon us three. I knew something else was up with her. "Mom…please tell me you haven't been drinking a lot?" I ask.

Her eyes went wide and more tears came. "I'm so sorry! It's just so hard to be apart from your father!"

"It's gonna be okay, Mumzy." Bella said as she sat on the armrest of the couch. She's always calling mom that when she's down.

"And," she continues on, "I've been with a man-"

"What?!" I cried out. Bella gets up from next to mom, and scrunches up her face, yelling, "Are you insane? You're married with dad!"

Her tears stopped and she held her hand upon her mouth. Just when she did that, I see her ring finger bare. Her married ring that she kept on that hand, I knew which hand by heart, was gone. "Not anymore…"

"I don't think I caught that, what?" Bella perched her ears straight up, making sure she heard correctly. I was in deep shock; I know what I heard from mom. And I knew Bella heard it too…she probably just wanted to make sure she heard wrong. She didn't.

_Divorce._

_Divorce._

_Divorce._

_They're married…not anymore._

My eyes were beginning to sting, and soon my vision was getting blurry. I never, _ever_, **_ever _**thought I'll see the day that my parents would be getting separated from each other.

They just looked so glad to be with one another. I've never really heard them argue except when Bella and I was younger…but it would totally be stupid to get divorced for an argument that took place 6 years ago!

Quickly, I took my mother's place in crying. I felt her hand touching my forearm, when I yank it away from her. "How could you just tell us like this?!" My voice growing loud at my mother for probably the first time.

Mom's eyes were pink and puffy. Then she hiccupped again, but I think this time was from the crying. "I apologize for the late info, Manuela! I swear-"

"When did you find out?" Bella questions with her hands on her hips. My tears just kept falling down.

"I knew…your father…he and I had a long talk when we moved back here in the city. And we just couldn't tell you girls at the moment since both of you was starting new in your new high school."

"Why?" I cried, "Why did you and dad separate?!"

"I shouldn't have said we aren't married- we're still together legally until we get our divorced papers signed." She said calmly, and droops her head low. How can she be calm at a time like this?

She looks at both of us again. "But once we sign the papers, which we do this Friday, we're no longer married."

"This isn't…fair!" I spit out and wipe the tears with my sleeves. "You're making it more difficult then it's supposed to be!"

"For the first time, I have to agree with Amy." Bella said. She seemed angry, but at the same time not too much like me. Of course, she's a teenager who's heading for college next year. Why _would_ she care if she'll be gone in a few months?

As for me, I wasn't thrilled one bit. Did it sound like it…I didn't think so.

"My question is," I let a deep shaky breath out and hug myself, "Why did you want to separate with him? What did he ever do to you?"

"It's not just my decision, Amy! You're making it seem like I made this choice by myself!" she raised her voice.

"Fine! Why did you _both_," I quoted the last part with my fingers, "decided to break up?"

"We broke up because of finance problems!"

Bella stepped up closer to mom as she said, "I thought you guys fixed this financial problem when we had to move here."

"We did…but between my busy days of work, and his separation with his family on business trips and all, we just decided it wasn't meant to be…"

"Then quit your jobs already!" Bella yelled angrily, throwing the make-up wipe on the floor. "You guys are flippin' rich for god's sake!" I would've said something about the quitting the job thing, but I was with her this time on the idea.

For my parents at least.

"It's not easy staying rich once you get up top, Isabella!" My mom stood up and looked at the teenager beside me. "You need to work!"

"Does it look like you're working, or does it look like your hooking up with another guy?" She blurted out harshly. I even 'ouched' in my mind.

"Isabella Manuela Rose the hedgehog!" Mom fumed angrily, pointing toward upstairs. "Take yourself up your room, now!"

"And another thing," Bella ignored mom and stepped even closer to her. Almost to the point their noses were touching. "You always said how you wanted Amy and me to marry rich doctors and lawyers and such so we don't end up poor or broke. Do you really wanna rethink that now, seeing how your relationship with dad is a flunk?"

"Isabella-"

"Was that what you were up to, doing it with another guy that _isn't_ dad?" Bella took a step back from mom and came next to me. "Having Amy as a sibling is enough!"

I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult. Maybe both?

"Isabella! If you don't get yourself upstairs in the next 3 seconds, then you're grounded for eternity!"

"When you say 'eternity', do you mean for 10 ½ months? Because I'm about to go to college, mom!" Bella walks around her and storms away, going to upstairs. When I couldn't see her anymore that's when she screams, "I'm not scared of you!" to mom, making a loud echo through the halls.

Mom goes back to looking at me, and I do the same in return. I had nothing to say to her- just because my parents decided to separate, it's okay for mom to make out with a random man…I already know she was by the way her quills was messed up.

"Amy…"

"Mom? Can I just- get my mind off of things by going to the movies with the girls on Friday?" I didn't care which answer she gave me, I was going to go regardless. With or without her permission. Even if I never really sneaked out _without_ her permission-

"I suppose that it's only fair…after what I did to hurt you girls so badly. Again I'm sorry-"

"I'm just still here in your presence cause of my question; I don't want apologies added!" I make my legs move away from mom without another eye contact to her. That was maybe the darkest thing I said to my own mother. But right now, what she did was even darker.

***~~.~~***

It was now dark outside, midnight, and I was sitting on my large bed, eating a bag of onion rings while watching my T.V I had in my room. It was on MtV; _Teen Mom. _

I paid no mind to the words that were coming out of their mouths; just thinking about what had happened a couple of hours ago…

The moment kept replaying in my head like a dead memory.

My parents are divorced…I just couldn't believe it. My own parents are separating!

No matter how much mom said they were still married until Friday, it still doesn't make a difference. And if they _were_ still married legally until then, then why was mom out with another guy? That's cheating!

I rolled over my bed, my stomach facing down, and blocked the surroundings around me- it felt like I was in a black hole that I couldn't get out of.

Everything already fell apart.

I see these types of things in movies and I read them in books. I even remember joking about how _'this'll never happen to my parents!'_ with Mina when I was about 10-years old. Who knew 5 years later it was going to come true? Not me.

That's what I get for joking too soon.

I roll over on my back again, and accidently knock my bag of onion rings off my bed. I don't care to pick it up. I was too tired and sad to do anything. I was even still in my uniform outfit from school.

It got so bad that I never went back downstairs to eat anything for dinner!

***~~.~~***

**So sad what happened to Amy & her sister…Mostly Amy though. :'(**

**I never went through this experience so I had to find out from some people that I knew of how it felt.**

**Next chapter, **which will probably be a long wait**, will skip to Friday. ****_*It's currently Wednesday in this chapter* _****Then after that chapter, the next one will be October 31****st****! *Makes witches sounds***

**A/N: This is the last chapter that will be updated so quickly; I'm about to start school again, **which starts Thursday**, and won't be able to update as quickly I used to…Yipee…. -.-**

**So…I guess this is a goodbye to frequent updating! If you get the next chapter quickly, then thank god for that. *3***


	15. So Not Fetch!

**Nothing much to say but to enjoy ;)**

**Don't want to ruin anything with my dumb ol' notes…**

***~~.~~***

My eyes crack open as I felt the heat of the sun going right to my face. Today was Friday, yesterday we didn't have school because it was PTA workshop for teachers. I never went downstairs yesterday as well, as my mother had to bring me some food to eat. The only time I got up from my bed was to just use the bathroom that was already in my room.

I shoot straight up from my lying position and look over to my hello kitty clock; 9:53am. School started back around 8:30am.

Did I forget about school? Yes, just forgot to set my alarm clock.

Do I care though? Nah, I'm going to sleep in…

Just to piss off mom for what she did to me yesterday. I'll never forgive her for…_everything!_

Just then, the door cracked open and in came part of mom's face, ducking in. "Hey, hun. You okay?"

"Does it sound like it to you?" I spat out, tossing my head back into my pillows.

"Not until now- no…"

"Coolio…I guess since you got your answer then you can go now." I sweep my hand back and forth to her, imagining that I'm really sweeping her away from my sight.

"Amy…please be reasonable." She pleaded while coming closer to me. I flinched back as if she was a zombie.

"And why should I- for you cheating on dad?"

"Excuse you?"

"No, excuse _you_!" I stand up on my bed with my knees and punched my hands on my waist. "You said It yourself yesterday that you and dad were actually still married legally until Friday when you sign the divorce papers, which is today! But you were with a guy _yesterday_."

"That doesn't mean that I'm cheating…" she gets even closer to me until she reached my bed, and then sat on it gently. "Besides that point-"

"We're not done about what you did yesterday, or are you still drunk?"

"Anyways!" Mom tries to change the subject, "You need to get to school, you're already late."

"So?" I sit on my bed as well, and cross my legs. "I'm not going!"

"But what about your friends, won't you miss them?"

I instantly think about Marine and how she said she'll come back here when things wouldn't work out between her Blaze. She never did come back, not that I know of, since I never went downstairs the past 2 days.

I guess the friendship is patched between them…I pray that it is.

"I…I really don't care…besides, I'm going to meet up with Rouge and Mina at the theaters later on." I didn't include Cosmo's, Cream's, Blaze's, or Marine's names since I didn't know if Mina invited Cosmo or not to come. And it looks like about true that I won't be seeing Cream for a while now. Blaze may be too sick, and I don't know about Marine so much.

"Well tell Rouge I said 'hi'. I haven't seen her in a while!"

"I bet she's glad…" I murmured under my breath.

I see mom turning her head around from the corner of my eyes, but I didn't bother to turn to her. She makes a big sigh before talking. "Why can't you be mature about this and go to school already? Your sister did!"

"I'm Amy Rose, not Isabella Rose!" I defended myself.

"I give up!" I look at her as she throws her hands in the air, and gets up. I watch her walk away until she turns around. "You shouldn't be skipping school over your father and my problems."

"I'm not scared of you." I quote my sisters sentence from yesterday. Mom shakes her head and heads out the door as I hear her saying, "I won't bother you again, if that's what you want Amy…"

"Promise?" I call back to her, not sure if she heard me or not.

I couldn't care less though.

***~~.~~***

Half an hour has passed, and I was feeling bored as ever…Probably I should have gone to school.

My head was hanging from the end of my bed, while I was looking at T.V upside down. Blood was rushing through my head fast but I gotten too lazy to get up.

Suddenly I hear my phone buzz in vibration on the mini-size dresser next to my bedside. I shoot up and rush over my bed to see who it was.

It read _'Unknown Caller ID'_

None of the girl's numbers is blocked on my phone so I was curious of finding out who else could it be. Quickly I pressed 'send' and put the phone next to my ear. "What?" I say groggily.

_"Uh…do I have the right number?"_ A boy asked. My eyes shot up wide. I knew that voice from anywhere…or any hedgehog…

"Sonic?!" I exclaim with both shock and glee. "Wha- how did you get my cell number?"

There was quietness for a moment until he spoke up again, "Long story…but I asked Tails to see if he knew your number cause he known you for, how long, since you two were little?" he chuckled before continuing and I blushed at his laugh. "I just wanted…to ask, uh, if you got the part of Alicia? Or if Tails told you guys who got what part yet?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't come to school today…" I rolled my eyes of why I didn't. "Didn't you?"

"Nah, I had to-" he paused at his sentence. "Nevermind…"

"What, Sonic?"

"It's nothing…so why didn't you go to school today?"

I kicked my legs on the edge of my bed, thinking of a good excuse. I just couldn't tell him the truth…I just can't. It's too complicated. Besides, he wouldn't understand what I'm going through; I bet he has a better lifestyle then me! "I'm-" I pretend to cough. Trust me; I'm a very good pretender at being sick. "Feeling lightheaded today." I finish.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Hope you feel better soon." Sonic tells me, sounding shy. Even though I couldn't see him, I thought about his face expression; nervousness.

It sure sounded like it, but why would he be nervous around me?

"Well, at least I told you why I had to stay home, the most you can do is tell me why _you_ had to stay home too!" I say with an attitude. I didn't attend to sound mean, but right now I'm not in a very nice mood from what happened a day ago.

I heard rattling on the other line, followed by a females voice that was faded saying, _"Sonic, dear? Who are you talking to?"_

"Amy- the one I told you about on Wednesday…" Sonic responded. So Sonic talks about me? I wonder what he says about me.

"Hello?" I ask, seeing if he's still there. He replied with a "Sorry, I was talking to my mother."

"Really, where are you guys?' I ask out of nowhere. I hate being the nosey type, but sometimes my mouth just shoots up with random questions that I can't help it.

"We're at home…she's sick!" He says quickly. So quick that it sounds like a lie, but I just let it go.

"So you're taking care of your mother then? That's why you're not at school?"

"Correct."

"Oh okay." I twist a strand of my quill. I decided to ask him a question about why he called. "Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"When you called to ask me about who got the part of the play because you didn't come to school…"

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you just ask Tails when he gave you my number?"

"I- I…was going to but then…" He stopped and began to cough, but it sounded faded. "Ooh look, my mother is feeling a bit sick here. I gotta go!"

_"But I'm fine, Sonic." _The same female voice, which I'm guessing is his mother, said.

"I really have to go, bye Amy!" And at that, he hung up before I had the chance to say anything.

Is it me, or is this boy hiding something? Yeah…I 'm taking it as it's _not_ just me. That cough was totally his, and I have a tight feeling in my gut that his mother isn't really sick.

I'm glad I didn't tell _him_ the truth about why I stayed home.

I just tossed the phone on the dresser, and leaned my head against my pillow. I look at my clock that was hung above my T.V; 11:17. I'm going to meet my friends at the cinema around 3:30 when everyone gets out of school.

So that gives me a couple of hours to do…_nothing._

***~~.~~***

_Sonic's POV:_

I hung up the phone that was in the prison station- yeah, we were here because of my dad. Mom and I had to go over here to see him to see if he'll remain locked up or not. My brother on the other hand didn't even want to see his face, so he chose to go to school. I knew it wasn't only that reason…probably to also see that Bella girl too.

I go back to my seat, next to mom who was giving me an evil look, and I smile sheepishly. "What?" I finally say after a minute passed.

"Don't 'what' me. You didn't you tell that girl the truth? You knew darn well I'm not sick!"

I look away. "I don't want her knowing the real truth about-"

"Ms. Hedgehog?" A mongoose asked in a rough-tone voice. He had a police uniform on and beside him was…my father…handcuffed.

My heart beats a mile a minute at the sight of him; Jake sure got his dark blue fur color from dad. But the rest of him was like- I wasn't sure who he was anymore! He was just wearing a white T-shirt that looked dirty and bagged up jeans. It looked like the same thing I was wearing except for my blue hoodie covering up my shirt. My jeans weren't that bagged up like his.

"Yes?" Mom stands up while responding, her voice shaky like she was going to cry real soon. I stand up with her and hold her hand.

The mongoose cleared his voice before talking again. "He has already gone to court 3 days ago…"

"I know, I was there." Mom said. "They never told him how many years he'll have to stay though…"

"He's lucky this time; he won't be doing any time." The mongoose officer said as he released the handcuffs with his keys from dad's wrist. I hear a sigh of relief from mom, and I couldn't help but sigh out myself. Still I'm mostly surprised that he isn't going to jail, even though he's been locked up for 2 ½ days.

"That's so amazing to hear that!" Mom cried with happiness. I let go of her hand and stretch my arms out.

When dad finally got away from the cuffs, he went straight to mom and they hugged. Those types of hugs that are passionate and all…

Sorry, I'm not the romantic describing type.

"We were going to lock him up for a month for what he did on Wednesday!" The officer said sternly. That's when my parents let go of each other and faced the mongoose.

"What did he do?" Mom skeptically asks.

"Well- he escaped prison and we found him in a liquor store, flirting with a lady who seemed innocent. So we made her go straight home while we caught him and put him back in jail again."

Mom stepped away from dad and gave him a 'what the hell!' face. I knew this wasn't going to end well. "So I guess since you're busy flirting with other women, that we aren't married anymore, right?"

"Of course we are…" Dad responded, his eyes showing he really didn't care. I started to grow angry at his solemn attitude toward mom. "I was just drunk was all!"

_'Sure you were…'_ I thought to myself, tapping my foot. I really wanted to get out of here, seeing this place gives me the creeps...literally. "Can we just go home now?" I ask mom impatiently.

She looks over at me and spins herself around, facing the exit door. "Sure we can."

When she walked away, or I should stay _stomping_ away angrily, I look at my father and shake my head. Then I started to walk behind mom, sensing dad following behind us.

I thought I knew my father better, but apparently I didn't…

***~~.~~***

_Amy's POV:_

"Amy, will you please talk to me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I think you know why! No, I _know_ that you know why…"

I finally brought myself downstairs, only to go to the movies. I guess that got mom thinking that we're talking again.

"Yes, I do know why. That's why I want to talk to you, sweetie." Mom softened her voice to me. I ignored her and went to the front door. Before I had the chance to open it, mom pulled my arm, making me face her. "Amy just because you're mad, it doesn't give you the right to treat your mother like one of your friends!"

"Well," I say in a sweet sticky voice, yanking my arm away from her. "When you sign those divorce papers, call me at that exact moment to tell me how you felt; happy, sad, confused, etc…"

"Amy, I'm not going to do that to you!" Mom's voice got a little louder, but it was still soft at the same time.

"Whatever!" I felt my eyes water, and I just opened the door, got outside, and slammed the door behind me; loud! I just wore black lugs, with a yellow sweat suit jacket with matching sweat suit pants, including the hood over my head.

Today wasn't my day to wear anything else…though I _hate _yellow!

As I started to walk faster, I took out my phone and began to text Rouge that I was on my way; **_'I am on my way there.'_** I texted and sent the message- without any smile face like usual.

I went across the street and kept looking at my phone to see if Rouge was going to text back. There was no notification on my messages.

_Ugh! She texts so slow, damn!_

"Would you hurry up, Rouge?!" I say impatiently to myself, walking even faster. Just when I was about to say something else to my phone, I accidently bump into someone, which made my hoodie come off my head.

"Will you watch out where-" I began, but stopped suddenly. I saw 2 adults on each side of…Sonic?! The woman was wearing a light red and blue checkered shirt with faded jeans. The guy was wearing a white T-shirt with jeans that looked ripped up at the end.

Was this Sonic's parents?

"I'm so terribly sorry, dear!" The women said anxiously. She was probably scared of my angered attitude.

"A-amy?" Sonic asks, fidgety. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sick."

Great, now he caught me! Then I remember what he told me about his mother…"Well, you told me your mother was sick!"

Sonic looks at the women, who may be his mother. He grins while biting his bottom lip. She gives him an annoyed look.

Now I totally caught _him _with his white lie!

He lets go of his lip and looks back at me, rubbing his arm. "She _is_ sick…just…"

"Stop lying, Sonic!" I yell at him. The guy, who I'm assuming is his father, looks at Sonic along with his mother. Between him and my mom, they're really not helping me with getting me happy. "If you didn't want to tell me the truth in the first place, all you had to do was say you didn't want to, instead of you telling me lies!"

"You're no better!" Sonic defends himself. "You said you were sick, but you look fine to me."

I really didn't want to cause an argument in front of his parents, so I marched passed them and went ahead to my destination.

I never looked back to see his face.

***~~.~~* **

After about countless minutes, I never checked my watch to see how many minutes passed, I finally get to the cinema. I saw a lot of people in here, along with Rouge sitting in a round table, talking it up with Mina and Cosmo- I guess Mina invited Cosmo after all.

But who I didn't see here was Marine and Blaze

Not that I expected them to come anyways.

I walk slowly toward the girls, head bent slightly down. When I reach their table, I just stand here until someone notices me. It took about 30 seconds until Mina looks up and smiles at me, the sparkle kind.

Too bad I wasn't in a mood for any sparkles today.

"Amy!" she says with delight. "You finally came!"

I ignore her happiness and turn myself to the bat, who now just turned to me with a smirk plastered on her face. "Why haven't you came to sch-"

"Why didn't you text me back?!" I raise my voice. Her eyes widened out of surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"I texted you!"

"Why are you so angry?" Rouge asked calmly, trying to calm myself. "I left my phone at home, so I couldn't see the text you sent- sorry!"

I breathe in and let out a sigh. I think I over exaggerated a little with the texting thing. "I'm sorry, Rouge. It's just…I had a long day. Or I should say the last 3 days."

"You didn't enjoy your free day of yesterday _and_ today?" Cosmo asks. I shake my head to her question.

"No…my mother-" I pause at my sentence and turn away from the girls. I was about to give away my reason.

"Please tell us, Amy." Mina pleads with concern in her voice.

I turn back around and scratch my quills. "My mother…she's…getting divorced!" I blurt out, my eyes squeezed shut. I didn't want to see their face expressions.

"T-that's a-awful!" Cosmo stammers. I open my eyes and find the seedrian with a sadden look. "I feel so bad!"

She should know how I feel because her _own_ parents got divorced when we were in 4th grade together.

"When is she getting divorced?!" Mina questions while pulling me down to an empty seat next to her. Though I didn't want to sit, I accepted anyway.

"Today…afternoon…" I reply. Just thinking about it makes me sad. A couple of hours and my parents will no longer be married.

"Aw man, Amy. I'm sorry to hear that." Rouge says, quietly. She rubs my back, but I try to move away from her hand. She took the hint and stopped.

"Does your dad know?" Mina asks, and I nod my head, not wanting to speak.

"I guess they talked about it through phone since your mother said he was away on a business trip until next Tuesday." Cosmo states, squeezing my hand at the process. This time I didn't pull away.

"Yes." I say, sniffing hard. My nose was starting to run. Strangely, no tears were coming out like I thought it would.

Just when I decided to tell everyone who I bumped into while coming over here, just to change the conversation, I hear an Australian accent chatting rapidly- I knew who that was!

I turn around, with the others, and see Marine and Blaze walking together, side by side. For the first time today, my smile appears across my muzzle…

Marine and Blaze are friends again!

Happy dance! Well, that's what I did inside my mind while they were on their way here. When they finally get to where we were, everyone was nearly talking all at once-

"You guys finally made it!" Rouge exclaims.

"Yay, they're friends again!" Mina claps her hands repeatedly.

"Who-hoo for you two!" Cosmo cheers. I laugh a bit from Cosmo's unexpected rhyming. I bet she didn't even notice that.

But I did notice that Blaze still looked a bit pale…at least she looks better than before. I didn't say anything though.

"Yes we are." Blaze agrees and puts an arm around Marine, "We're friends once again!"

"Thanks to Amy here!" Marine added, motioning her hand to me. "She said that if we talked it out then it would probably work out- and it definitely worked out for us!" I flush pink from the props she gave me.

"I didn't know you were going to come here." I say after the 'yahooing' and 'clapping' were over.

"Well after seeing Rouge's post on Twitter about it, we had to come!" Marine laughed. We all look at Rouge and she skips her eyes to the ceiling, avoiding our stares.

"Rouge, do you always have to post everything on twitter?" Cosmo crosses her arms and looks at the now whistling-out-of-tune bat. She flashes us a grin that was sheepish. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey Amy?' Mina says, as I look at her. "What?" I ask.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" Mina repeats the same question Rouge was about to ask before I cut her off a few minutes ago. I shrug and turn away from her.

"You didn't come to school today…why?" Blaze asks next. I shrug again.

"I'll tell you why I didn't come to school today!" Marine joins us, laying her elbow on my shoulder. "I didn't come because I was taking care of Blaze- as a good friend should!" She then winks at the cat, and Blaze makes a smile in return.

"Okay…" I gave in from them urging me to talk, "I was lazy, happy now?"

"Lazy to go to school? Not really a mature excuse." Mina proclaims.

"Wait, was it because of…your parents?" Cosmo asks whispering. I fidget in my seat, wanting to stand up already and get our tickets.

"What happened to her parents?" Blaze questions. I look up at her and Marine, and then I look at the rest of the girls sitting around the table. I gave them permission to tell the two by bobbing my head up and down slowly.

Cosmo speaks out first, "Her parents are getting divorced, you guys."

"Criminy!" Marine cries out, "That's terrible, mate!"

"Yeah…" I agree solemnly.

"I never experienced this, so I really don't know any advice to give-" Blaze says. Then she snaps her fingers like she hatched an idea. "But what I can say is to stay strong though!"

"How can I if she kissed a guy!" I blurt out to them, throwing my hands out. "Probably even made out if I had proof!"

"Wow…" Was all Mina said, shaking her head from side to side in shame. Yeah, I would be shaking my head in shame too if it wasn't my mom, but it is!

"You're just having a really painful time, huh?" Rouge tells me with sympathy in her voice. "Well don't worry; we're sticking by your side all the way through!"

"Like how you helped me with Blaze," Marine adds on, "We're helping you with your problems!"

I look at the girls at the table and see Mina giving me a saluting sign. I felt really loved by my friends, as a huge smile came upon my face.

Now I felt really warm inside.

Until…

"Blaze and I bumped into Sonic and what it seemed like his parents when we were coming over here!" Marine says while she slumps over my shoulders, hugging around my neck. "Does that make you grin like a shot fox?"

No! Now his name was back in my head!

My smile faded off. I was defiantly not 'grinning like a shot fox' right now!

"Don't talk about him!" My voice rose up, and I get up from my seat. I march over to the ticket desk, digging for some of my money in my sweatpants while standing on line. I sensed footsteps running up to me.

"What's wrong with…him?" Mina asks.

"Well," I begin, spinning around to everyone, "First, he calls me up this morning asking who got the part for the play- since he didn't go to school as well!"

Rouge made a 'what the heck' face, then ask, "How did he get your number"

"Tails gave it to him…"

"So why didn't he just ask Tails instead of you?" Cosmo questions, digging for some money in her caprice pants. She took out a 5 dollar bill and some coins.

"That's what I asked him!" I retorted. "But then he makes up an excuse, saying how his mother was sick and all that bull- that's why he hasn't come to school today!" I quoted with my fingers.

"Boys…" Blaze rolls her eyes.

"I'm glad I didn't tell him the real reason_ I_ didn't go to school…" I shake my head and finally pull out a 10 dollar bill from my pocket.

"What a bloke of a guy!" Marine shouts and shakes her fist. Cosmo looks at her and says, "Be nice, Marine. He's still a sweet kid and all."

"No, she's right!" Rouge goes in between Cosmo and Marine and points to me. "He lied to our friend…like she doesn't have enough problems to deal with!"

"Thanks Rouge, I agree." I walk some more ahead, being next on line, still looking at the girls. "After he hung up on me, I don't even want to see him!"

"_So_ not fetch!" Mina says with her eyes closed. "Shame, shame, shame…"

"Fetch?" Cosmo questions, walking behind me on line. "What the heck is a _fetch_?"

"You know…that slang word from the movie we're about to see." Mina answers with a smile, opening her eyes at us.

"Whatever the heck that means, I'm up to using it- Sonic is _so_ not fetch!" I laugh.

"I know what _is_ fetch though, Halloween!" Marine exclaims while hopping up and down. "I love, love, _love_ Halloween."

I try to lift a weak smile as I say, "Yeah, it falls next Wednesday, the day after my dad comes back home." It was my turn to get my ticket, as I gave the guy behind the desk my 10 dollar bill. I told him that I was going to be watching _Mean Girls_.

I just listen to the girls conversation while I receive my ticket. I hear Blaze say, "I wonder if anyone in our school will have a party." and then Rouge replies, "I won't mind throwing one my own, but too bad my mother will need the house for her own party with her co-workers."

When I get my ticket, along with my change, I turn around to them. "My mom was going to throw a party…but I told her I didn't want one."

"Awww, _Amyyyy_! Whyyyy?" Mina moans, flopping her arms down like a bratty 5-year old.

"Don't worry; I won't mind telling her to re-schedule it again." I assure her with a pleasant smile. "So no whining."

"Yay!"

I move out of the line, when Cosmo goes up next. I wait by the side of Marine, who was in the back. She elbows me and winks. "Who are ya gonna invite, mate?"

"Hmm…" I ponder, popping my hands in my sweat jacket. "Just you guys…nothing big. And my sister won't be there- she'll be in her own party she got invited to. So just the 7 of us!"

"No boys?" Rouge asks, hearing our discussion. I shake my head as a respond. "Aw, takes away the fun to dress up as a batty devil!"

Mina laughs and turns to us from the line. "Hey, I won't mind just having the 7 of us at the party."

Blaze turns around, who was in front of Mina in line, and says, "You guys keep saying the '7 of us'. Isn't it the 6 of us- Me, Rouge, Mina, Marine, Cosmo-" Then she points to me, "And you?"

"Including Cream!" Cosmo comes up to us, having the ticket in her hand. Blaze goes up next.

"Are you sure that bunny will come?" Marine faces the seedrian. "She's been missing school for a whole week now…including today."

"Sure, I'll make her come if I have to!" Cosmo puts one finger in the air. "All for one, and one for all!"

"Actually I was thinking; no man left behind." Rouge puts a hand on her hip. "But that can also be suitable. Besides, Creams isn't really a man anyways- she's a girl."

We all laugh and giggle at Rouge's statement. Blaze walks to us while Mina goes to the ticket desk next. After her, Rouge, and Marine get their tickets, we go to the snack bar to get our food.

"Do we really need any snacks…we can just go to the pizzeria shop afterwards." Mina suggests. They all nodded and said yes, including me. Though I really wanted to enjoy the movie with some popcorn and soda, I agree anyways.

"You seem unsure, Amy. Do you want something?" Cosmo asks. "We'll wait for you."

I didn't realize that my head was still nodding until now. I stop and bite my tongue. "No, it's okay…"

"You're a very bad liar!" Marine proclaims with a sly grin.

Was it that noticeable? I guess so with these girls. "Fine, I'll get a pack of Sour Patches." I give in with a smile and go up to the lady behind the counter to just get some candy instead of popcorn and a drink. The line here was more empty then getting the tickets.

When I get my candy, I walk with the girls to the theater room that was showing the movie we were going to see. Let me just say that the room was packed! I didn't know that this movie was so popular. Obviously it was though.

We try to find some non-taken seats, and luckily we do in the middle row. We were also lucky enough to come early, because they were still showing previews. Call me crazy but that's my favorite part of going to the movies.

I sit between Mina and Cosmo. Mina was sitting at the end of the row while Cosmo was sitting next to Rouge on the other side of her. Blaze sat next to Marine, talking to each other through the previews and trailers. I just chatted with Mina and Cosmo, and Rouge was on Twitter on her phone.

Just when the last trailer was shown and the movie finally started, Rouge tapped me on my knee. I look from the movie screen to Rouge across from Cosmo. Her eyes were glued to the screen, not getting distracted like me. "What?" I whisper.

"Do you think we'll see Silver here too?" Rouge made a smirk and motioned her eyes to Blaze. I caught on to her joke and made a smile, waving Rouge away. Blaze heard what Rouge said, since she was sitting next to her, and narrowed her eyes at the bat.

"What _about_ Silver?" Blaze whispers, sounding more like a hiss.

"Heh, heh…" Rouge rubs the back of her head and gave an uncomfortable smile. Blaze shook her head but chuckled anyways before looking at the movie again.

Throughout the whole movie, we were laughing at the funny parts. I savored the last bits of my Sour Patches, chewing on them to make them last long. When the girl started to say _fetch_ like what Mina was saying earlier, Mina was imitating the word to me, giggling.

I'm sure glad I got my mind off of the problems that's been hitting me like a lightning bolt lately. I know that if I ever need friends to cheer me up, I can always count on mines.

***~~.~~***

I open up my front door, waving bye to the girls. They said that they won't mind dropping me off next to my house to make me feel better before I go to my _nightmare_- actually Marine came up with the idea and they agreed to it.

So far I had a really fun day with them. After the movies, we went straight to the pizzeria shop that was across the street. I had to get a 3rd helping of soda since I didn't get anything to wash my candy down. My mouth was literally dry, and I vow to _never_ get sugary candy without a drink again!

I come inside the house and go to the living room, where Bella was lying on the couch with caramel popcorn beside her. She rolls her eyes to me, and back to the T.V, not giving me a smile. I guess she was still mad about the issue too.

I don't give her a smile either as I just walked upstairs. Half way there, my mother calls to me. I turn around and face my mother, who was surrounding the mixing bowl with her arms. "What is it?" I ask with annoyance. I really wanted to avoid seeing her- my day was already going good with my friends.

"How was the movie?"

"Good."

"Are you still mad?"

"Maybe…"

"You're just like your sister, I swear!"

"You swear a lot of things." I respond with an attitude. "Did you sign those papers yet?"

Mom gives me a sigh and looks at the bowl. "Yes…"

"Is dad going to, too?" I hold my breath for the answer.

Too bad it wasn't the answer I wanted as she said, "He will when he gets back on Tuesday."

"Whatever." I start to think about the party for Wednesday and I make a smile, but it wasn't for her though. "I want the Halloween party to be scheduled again." I say in a sort of commanding way.

"I thought you said you didn't want one."

"Well I do- it's so going to be fetch!" I turn back around and skip myself up the remaining steps. I can't believe I just said that…I think I'm turning to Mina now.

"What's _fetch_?" I hear my mother question. I turn around once more and stop smiling. "Something you're not!"

"Huh?" Mom says dumbfound. I ignore her confusion, turning myself away from her, and walk my way to my room.

Let the rest of my weekend be stuck inside my room…_again._

***~~.~~***

**Yay! Finally done with this chapter! :{D (Like my mustache ?)**

**Tomorrow is school, so expect the next chapter about Sunday night or so…**

**BTW: I really hate switching POV's in the same chapter- last time doing ****_that_****…**

**Next chapter will be a Halloween one- I'm thinking about splitting the Halloween special in two chapters though. The 2****nd**** one will be a surprise!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or the rest of the Sega/Archie characters. (But I think you guys are smart enough to know that by now. XD)_


	16. Kickin' Jack O' Lanterns

***~~.~~***

Orignal Title:_ "Kicking Secrets"_

**I've been waiting to write a Halloween special since I've started this story!**

**But I tried not to rush through the story to get here though… :)**

**(The day takes place on Wednesday- Halloween…****_duh_****!) x3**

**Enjoy!**

***~~.~~***

_The weekend was a bust for me…nothing but sleeping in most of the day. So there aren't many things to talk about that. But I have to say that Monday was really hard for me. Not only I didn't see Cream once again, but I saw Sonic._

_What's so bad about that you say? Well, Sonic and I didn't talk to each other. The only class we had together was gym, and he never waved at me once like he did last Monday. I tried not to worry about that though, because I was also mad at him for lying to me too._

_Tuesday was better than Monday because the people who auditioned had to go to the auditorium upstairs. Tails finally told us who got the parts. Guess what- I got the part of Alicia! Rather my acting was good or it's because I'm a long-time friend of that fox. Whichever was which, I'm still glad I aced of getting the part! Sonic also got the part of Chambers, and I really wanted to congratulate him, but once again we weren't talking…_

_Cosmo and Rouge also got the parts they wanted, so I congratulated them, along with Mina and Blaze._

_My day was going good until my father came home that day. I just locked myself in the room, avoiding both my parents now. I never asked him if he got the papers signed as well, but I already knew the answer to that._

***~~.~~***

Today is now Wednesday, and I have my last period class with Marine- Living Environment, A.K.A, Science. The teacher kept talking random crap, but I didn't really tune her in. I was too busy thinking about the party that I was going to throw. Cosmo told me at lunchtime that she was going to blindfold Cream and drag her at my place. I didn't know how to respond to that but to just smile and shake my head.

"_Pss_, Amy?" Marine hissed, putting the textbook in front of her so the teacher wouldn't see her. I cover up my face as well with my textbook and whisper, "What, Marine?"

"I was daydreaming about that hoot of a party you're gonna throw tonight. I kind of lost track of the page- what is it again?"

"It's page XXXIV" I whisper back, taking the book from my face before the teacher gets suspicious.

Marine does the same and gives me a thumbs up. "Cheers, mate!"

"No problem!" I reply, and go back to my textbook. I was in the middle of reading something about the different cell parts of plants and animals. I just scanned my eyes across the page until I came across a picture of a hedgehog…_what?_

_No words…_

***~~.~~***

"You guys finally came out!" Rouge says, leaning against the school wall. Cosmo was swaying her skirt from side to side, Mina tapping her foot against the floor and Blaze was tying her hair up in a ponytail with her usual purple rubber band. Marine and I run to them, just coming out from Science class.

"Sorry, we had to stay behind to write down our homework for tonight." I say, standing next to Cosmo. She gave me a friendly smile.

"Dumb of them to give us homework on a holiday!" Marine tells us angrily.

"Uh, Marine…Halloween is not a holiday." Rouge informs her, standing up straight from against the wall.

"It is to me!" Marine snaps at her, and Rouge puts up her hands as defense.

"Okay, okay…"

I hear the door opening up, and I turn to see more students coming out. Along with them came Silver talking with Jet and Wave, Shadow walking next to them, not saying a word, and Tails laughing with…that lying blue hedgehog!

"I think it's time to go!" I say, pulling one of the girls, which was Mina, away from the school.

She doesn't budge, as she just looks at me with a confused expression. "Why so quickly, Amy?"

"Because of-!"

"Hey guys." Silver calls from behind me. I turn my head to him and give a fake smile. All of the boys were here, besides Jet and Wave. They walked the other way from us.

Sonic was even here, but he didn't smile at me like usually, so I didn't smile back at him…not even a _fake_ one.

"Hi Silver, what's up?' Blaze says casually to the white-furred hedgehog. She didn't act like what other girls would act like around their crushes; gawky…if she actually _liked_ him, which I know she does.

"We were just talking about Halloween!" Silver responds while pointing to the ebony hedgehog. Shadow just waved at us.

"Amy's having a Halloween party!" Mina blurted out. I _shh'd_ her like it was supposed to be a secret. It really wasn't but I didn't want anyone to know about it. You know high school, once you say something word gets around like a diseased rumor. Next thing you know you have one of those wild house party types and I'm not the one to have those kinds of parties.

"A party?" Tails questions to Cosmo. She nodded slightly like she was nervous to answer him. That was the type of act I expected Blaze to have around Silver.

Just then I hear bickering coming from inside of the school. We all turn our heads to see what was going on.

"Is that…" Rouge was saying, but wandered off with her sentence.

"Knuckles?" Mina finishes for her. Rouge nodded slowly.

I look at them and back at the door. Next thing I know, the door swings wide open and our guess was right. Knuckles came out yelling with Julie-Su covering her ears with her hands.

"….And another thing," Knuckles yelled out, making the kids chilling next to the school building turning their own heads around to him, "I'm getting sick and tired of you always getting on my case! You're a nutcase!"

"You're such a womanizer!" Julie-Su yelled back, storming away from Knuckles. "We're through!" she tells him, not turning her head back to him.

"Best thing I've heard!" Knuckles barked at her, turning away from the pink echidna. When he caught our glare on him he turned slightly red on his muzzle, probably from embarrassment.

"Hey man, what just happened between you two?" Sonic calls out to him, motioning his hand for him to come over to us.

It took about a half a minute before he finally moved. When he got to us, he didn't look up; he had his head down to the floor.

"Knuckles?' I speak out of my quietness with the boys, "What happened with you guys?"

"We…broke up." Knuckles replied, sluggishly. "We had an argument about me flirting with other girls and all at gym."

I look at Rouge, and she catches my eyes. She nods as if we were speaking through eye contact, and I look back at Knuckles. "Well, I was having a party later on. You don't _have_ to come, but if you like, would you?"

Knuckles looks at me from the floor and cocks his head to the side. "What kind?"

"You know, it's for Halloween."

"Oh…"

I just looked at Knuckles until he gives me an answer, but he didn't. We all, besides him, eyed each other in a puzzled way. Blaze ruffled her hair and spoke, "So…are you in?"

"I guess I am…" Knuckles mumbled.

"Oh come on, Knucklehead!" Silver punches his arm playfully. "You can do so much better then dating her!"

It's true, I've only known Julie-Su for one year in elementary school, and that was in 5th grade. She was just as much of a hot-head as Knuckles was. That's most likely why they began to date since _whenever _they started, (because I just moved back here a week ago).

Although they fit together, I still didn't think it was meant to be. 2 hot-heads dating together? Not possible to last…

I didn't say anything though, as I just nodded my head in agreement to what Silver said. Everyone did.

"Yeah, I'm actually not the dating type…you're right!" Knuckles pounded his chest with pride. "I'm Knuckles; the guy who still looks good while being single!"

"That's the Knuckles we known to friend." Sonic elbowed him and I rolled my eyes.

"I have to go to Paradise City to buy some Halloween costumes for you girls!" Rouge changed the conversation. She glances from Marine, Cosmo and Blaze, to Mina, then to me.

I gulped. I knew that this wasn't going to be pretty; she'll probably buy something _too _sexy for all of us, knowing _her_!

"That won't be necessary…really!" Cosmo blushed, taking a quick peak at the fox, then back at her. "I can pick my-"

"It's no problem!" Rouge cut her off. It sounded like she really wanted to pick out our costumes on purpose. Certainly because of the boys…of course.

"But _we_ don't have to wear costumes, right?" Knuckles inquired, looking right at me. I guess the question was directed to me.

"Uh, no. Not you guys." I answered with a smile. He just lifted a small one back and looks over at Sonic, who blew out a sigh of, probably, relief…just a guess.

That's when it hit me; Silver, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic are coming over to myparty.

_My _house…

Silver, Tails, and Knuckles are fine because they know about my life, but Shadow and Sonic is another thing.

Especially Sonic!

Without thinking I pulled the closest girl that was next to me, which was Cosmo, and dragged her a little bit farther away from the gang.

When I let go of her, she looks at me confused. "What was that for?"

"I can't invite them!" I said under my breath. "Not Sonic at least!"

"Why…oh!" Cosmo finally caught on to what I meant as she looked over at the group we left. Everyone was looking at us weirdly. I'll just explain to the rest of the girls later.

She turns back to me and twirled her green hair around her finger. "When are you planning to tell him about you being wealthy and all?"

"I don't know!" I say frantically. I was running out of excuses to give him on not going near my house. First he couldn't walk me home, now he couldn't come to my party? What else can get…

…Worse?

I know, Sonic lying to me as well! I almost forgot about _that_ one!

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later- and most likely will be later, Amy." Cosmo tells me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shake my head, but took a deep breath. "How do you think Shadow will react to this as well?"

"Who knows? Only he and god will know." Cosmo took my hand and pulls me back to the group.

Once we got back to where we were, everyone was still eyeing us. I felt a bit uncomfortable at the moment and I look at Cosmo for help. She motions her head to Sonic with a smile, and I look at him. He gives me an apathetic look.

I bit my upper lip and inhaled deeply. This is it for my secret keeping from him. "Sonic…?"

No answer. Just a little sneer look in response.

"I really n-need to tell you," I gulped and finished the last part quickly, "Something…"

I hear Marine ask, "What's happening?" and Cosmo saying, "You'll see right now." I ignore the chattering that was happening behind me and focus on what I was going to say. "I h-have a-"

"Everyone, get out of the school area! NOW!" One of the lunch teachers shouted, interrupting what I was going to say.

"I guess it's time to scoot before we get detention in our 2nd week of school, huh?" Tails said, walking backwards a tiny bit. "But I guess we can meet up at your party around 7:00?"

I make a sad face, not getting the chance I had. I really wanted to get this over with. Now I have to wait until later on to do so, but how before he gets to my house…? "Sure." I reply in a quiet manner.

"Okay, let's go guys." Shadow tells us girls while he waved goodbye. Knuckles, Tails and Silver did the same and went along with him.

Sonic was the only one who stood in his place.

He just kept his eyes on me. It wasn't until he looked away when Blaze asked, "Aren't you supposed to go with your friends?"

"I'll be on my way, just waiting for Amy to _confess_ something." Sonic tapped his foot and looks back at me.

It sounded like he knew what I was going to say…_noooo_, he couldn't know that quickly.

Unless Knuckles told him about me. I know Silver and Tails wouldn't blow out my secret- they know how much I hate telling people about my life.

"I…I'll tell you later." I say briefly, shyly looking away. I just didn't have the courage to tell him yet- not in front of my friends.

"Whatever." And at that point, he walks away from me in a fast-pace, catching up with his friends.

I look back behind me, to the girls. Rouge, Marine and Mina looked perplexed, and Cosmo shook her head. Blaze was looking at the boys walking away.

"Criminy! Can someone tell me what's going on?" Marine asked impatiently, looking from one girl to another.

"I thought you were going to tell him." Cosmo breathed, sounding confused.

"I was!" I say, "But then I couldn't for some reason…"

"Tell him WHAT?!" Marine exclaimed. I look at her, then back to Cosmo. "I need some privacy to tell him." I continue.

"I'm sure you'll have the chance to tell him before he gets to your house, Amy." Mina gives me a comforting smile. I haven't even told her what Cosmo and I was talking about and she already knows. That's one of the main reasons she's my closest girlfriend, it's like she can read my mind without me telling her.

"I know what's going on here." Rouge circled her finger in front of me while grinning. "You're going to tell him you have a crush on him, aren't ya?"

"Ew, no!" I flinched back at the thought. I don't just have a crush on a guy just like…that! Especially a guy who lies to me and doesn't tell me the truth.

Then again, Sonic could be thinking the same thing about me…I'm no better.

"Then would you care to tell me what's up then?" Marine asked for the 4th time. This time when I looked at her, I smile sheepishly and say, "I want to tell Sonic about my mansion and how I live."

"Oh, that's it?" The raccoon who kept bothering me to tell her just shrugged. I wanted to choke her right at that moment.

"Blaze, what's the matter?" Mina asked the lilac cat. Blaze was staring at the pathway Shadow and the boys walked off to.

She turns to face us, and then back at the same direction from before. "It's…nothing…"

"Come on! Tell us!" Marine whined.

"Marine…" Blaze said cautiously, now facing all of us again.

"Is it that Silver of a hedgehog…?"

"**_Marine!_**"

"Look!" I cut in between their soon-to-be argument. I do _NOT_ need another fight going on right now. "How about we all just go home, and then you guys can come back around 7:00 at my house."

"Yeah, I have to get back home and finish my Global Studies homework before the party." Mina said, walking away from us. "Bye Amy, see you later!" She turns her head and waves.

"I'm going to get myself ready for your party." Cosmo smiles hugely. "This is going to be so exciting!"

"What about Cream? You said in the cafeteria that you were going to do that plan of yours, remember?" Blaze asks, calming down from Marine's question.

"I will. You'll see, don't worry." Cosmo winks.

I don't believe it, but I try not to let it show.

"Mm-hmm, sure." Marine snickers quietly. "Come on, Blaze. I need you to help me get the decorations for the party."

"You don't need to do that…" I started.

"I'm a Halloween girl!" Marine snaps her head to me and makes an evil, yet playful, face expression. I laugh and gesture at her. "Do what you think its best, Mary." I call her by her nickname I use to call her back in the day. She didn't seem to mind.

"Alrighty then." Blaze goes with Marine's plan and looks at me, "Well, bye Amy."

"Bye you guys."

Soon the girls were splitting away from me; Blaze and Marine going to the left, and Cosmo crossing the street across from the school. Mina already left by then.

All of the girls but Rouge, who was the only one who stayed next to me…I don't know why.

"What?" I ask her.

She keeps grinning at me. "Well, well, well, I thought you were mad at Sonic."

"I was- I am!"

"Then why are you inviting him to your party?"

I chew on my tongue and let go of it, "Because Mina told them about it, I didn't invite them. I didn't want to tell them they couldn't go- not to Silver and Tails. And if I invite those two, you know I have to invite the rest of them or they'll get suspicious." I explain to her, "Plus Sonic already sounds skeptical enough."

"If you say so." Rouge stops grinning and turns serious, "But if that blue hedgehog does anything at the party or messes with you again-"

"Don't worry; he wouldn't even talk to me anyways."

"Good."

"How's that good?"

She clucks her tongue, "As much as I like boys, I don't like the ones who give you, or any of my friends, the cold shoulder."

"Well….I kind of had something to do with him being mad at me." I defend him even though I shouldn't.

"**_Well_**…he also had something to do with _you_ being mad at _him_!" She mocks.

"True." I agree with her. "But on the other hand-"

"Stop taking his side, sweet cheeks." Rouge taps the top of my head. "Crush or no crush on him, he has to know who he's messing with; the girl with the hammer!"

"I _don't_ have a crush on Sonic, for the last time!" I snap. "And my hammer got taken away from my mom."

"You know what I meant." Rouge links her arm through mine. "Let's get shopping with our Halloween costumes."

I give the bat a surprise look. "You want me to come with you?" I point to myself.

"I have no choice. You'll be the one who'll tone the sexiness down on the outfits, just in case I pick one that's too much for the young ones." Rouge winks. I giggle.

"Fine, we have up to," I check my blue watch; 4:24pm, "Almost 3 hours to shop."

"Let's get to it then!"

***~~.~~***

_Sonic's POV_

I caught up with my friends, and we were half-way of getting to my place.

After a couple minutes of silence among us, Knuckles started to cough. "So what's with you staying behind on us?" He asked casually. Knowing him, he doesn't like getting into people's business. On the flip note though, he's still a nosey echidna.

"Amy." I just say, not wanting to get into details.

Unfortunately for me I had to when Silver asked, "Amy, _what_?"

_Do they really have to know?_

"Amy just wanted to tell me something, is all."

Though I didn't look at everyone, I was looking ahead, I could still sense the expressions that was on each of their faces; slyness, denial, etc.

"Did she tell you?" Tails asked and I shook my head.

"Amy was about to, but then she said she'll tell me later."

Suddenly we just slowed down to a stop and settled near a building that was covered with leaves. Shadow faced me and said, "Mostly when girls say that, it really means she will _not _tell you."

"How would you know about girls?" I question to the guy who doesn't even date.

"My oldest cousin, Ann. 2 summers ago, she and her family had to stay at my house with my mom while her own had to get fixed from a hurricane that hit. She told me some_ stories_," He quoted with his fingers, "About her dating problems and the excuses she would tell a guy so she wouldn't see him again."

"Was it real or what?" Silver asked, seeming interested in the story.

"How should I know, I wasn't there with her at those times."

"Hello?" I clap my hands at them, getting their attention. "How does this help me with getting Amy to confess her secret?"

Knuckles made a light smug look. "It depends; how badly you want to know?"

_Is he trying to be smart with me?_

Then the thought came to me, Silver and Tails knew Amy longer then I have, and so did knucklehead himself.

"Hey Tails?" I say to the fox, hatching an idea.

He gives me a light smile, "Yeah?"

"You know Amy more than me, right?" I smirk, making Tails feeling uneasy.

He looks at Shadow, who just shrugged, and turns his eyes back at me. His smile started to fade. "I suppose so…"

"Then tell me what Amy is hiding from me!"

Tails bit his upper lip and shakes his head. So he does know something!

_Time for plan B…_

"Silver," I began, turning my attention to him. He just gives an awkward smile, probably knowing where this is going, "Do you know what's-?"

"No!" Silver replies fast before I can finish.

_This isn't getting me anywhere!_

"Knuckles!" I start to grow impatient with these guessing games. "Just tell me what's going on here!"

"Sorry, dude." He folded his arms and looks away. "She told me she didn't want us to tell anyone. When it's your time, she'll tell you."

"You guys are no use." I murmured. "Like not at all! I thought you guys were my friends."

"I'm your _encounter_…" Shadow said, satirically. I gave him a look at his so call 'amusement'.

"But Sonic," Tails said, "Did you tell her about your…secret?"

"It's not a secret, Tails." I play with the collar to my shirt as I spoke. "It's just…I don't know how to say it."

"A _secret_, right?" Silver grins at the word. I don't grin back.

"It's no secret!"

"Sure, so why didn't you want her to know about where you live?" Knuckles asked, unfolding his arms. He looked stern. All of them did, like they wanted to know the truth.

I sigh and look up at the sky. "I really don't know. I mean, I want to tell her, but then my inner thoughts tell me otherwise."

"Come on." Silver scrunched his nose. "You don't think she will like you anymore as a friend?"

"It doesn't look like it now, and I haven't even told her yet!" I fume angrily. "I nearly had a hard time telling you guys about the _real _me!"

Actually, Tails was the first one to know about it in middle school when I invited him over. He talked to me about telling the others. That's why we're so close to each other, he convinces me to do things he knows is right.

But not this time…

"We're still your friends, aren't we?" Knuckles theorized.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Then tell the girl already, case closed." Shadow closed the subject and started to walk off. I follow him and the rest of the guys followed aside.

"It isn't that simple, Shadow." I try to compromise, keeping up with him. "Like how you don't want to admit you like Rouge."

That's when he froze in place and gives me a death glare. I startled back a bit. I knew I said something that wasn't supposed to be said. "I only like Rouge as a friend!" he hissed under his breath.

"Really?" Knuckles asked with a sort of merry tone that made our heads turn to him. He turned pink and fiddles with his hands. "I-I meant…who-hoo?"

"Why are you so happy about that, hmm?" I gesture a smirk at him and he turns even pinker until it blended to red.

He tried not to smile, but he so failed at it badly. "Shut up!"

"I get it now…he broke up with Julie-Su on purpose just to get to Rouge." Silver snapped his fingers at the end. "Everything's coming together now!"

"Ha- busted!" Tails poked Knuckles on the side of his stomach, wrinkling his shirt. "You like her, don't you?"

"Not as much as you like that seedrian!"

Tails stopped poking Knuckles. He turned serious, "At least I admit that, and she knows about it too. We just aren't dating."

"Why?" I happen to get in the conversation.

"Because her mother said she couldn't date until she's a sophomore or junior in high school." Tails answers, looking crushed. "Sucks for me because another boy might take her by then."

"Tails, if it's one thing I learned from hanging out with you is to not let a girl go- that's how Julie-Su and I stayed so long together." Knuckles chuckled. All of us started to laugh at Knuckles joke.

"That's sour, Knux." Shadow shook his head, his laugh dying down. "But true, too."

"Yeah…so what's up with your mother?" Silver asked out of nowhere to me.

I remember I told them after school on Monday what happened to me and my parents on Friday. I also mentioned how my father 'cheated' on another woman on mom. "They're still working it out." I scratch the back of my quills.

"I see, kind of reminds me when Cosmo told me her parents were getting divorced back in the day." Tails wagged his tails from side to side. "Even though they weren't my own, I still felt hurt from Cosmo's desperation the whole entire month."

"My parents aren't getting divorced." I assure all of them just in case they get any ideas. "No matter how hard times are for us."

"We understand, man." Knuckles smiled. "We won't go into your business, right Silver?"

"Well…"

"I said, _right_…**Silver**?"

"Sure!" Silver cheerfully said in a sarcastic way, rolling his eyes at the end.

I was happy that the guys weren't _that_ nosey enough to get into my deep and private concern on what's going on in my home.

"Thanks." I walk a little bit slower since Shadow stopped walking fast. "I appreciate it."

"So to change the topic here, is anyone ready to go to the party?" Tails asked. I stop at my tracks just when he said that.

Now my mind is back on Amy.

Tails stops too and looks at me. "I guess that's a no from you?"

"Yeah…"

***~~.~~***

_Amy's POV:_

_'Hey I just meant you_

_And this is crazy…_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me-'_

"Hello?" I answer my phone, sitting on the sofa, sucking a pumpkin lollypop. Marine was here with Blaze, setting everything up for the party. They just came back from getting the pumpkins, Halloween treats, and more. I also came back not too long ago from shopping with Rouge.

"It's Mina." She says with an attitude by my surprise, knowing how she's always happy. "Sparks chewed my earrings! I was going to wear them with my costume!"

Sparks was Mina's puppy.

I take the pop out of my mouth and lick my lips. "You can barrow one of mines."

"Really? You won't mind?"

"Of course not…"

"Amy, who are you babbling to?" I hear Blaze ask through my other ear. I take the phone away and cover the mouth piece as I say, "I'm talking to Mina."

"Oh, what does that cherry of a mongoose want?" Marine asks next.

"She just told me Sparks chewed up her earrings. I told her she can barrow one of mines."

"Okay." Marine gets down from the small mini-table, the one I use to stand on, and carries it to the kitchen.

Blaze got down from the stool she was on and carried it with her, walking over to me. "Tell her to get herself here soon, it's 6:52."

"Alright." I put the phone back to my ear. "Mina?"

"What is it?"

"Blaze said to hurry up and come." I say while spinning the lollipop stick around. I set it down on the drawer next to the sofa.

"I'm on my way." Mina replies with rattling coming from the other line. "See you in a few."

"Bye." I hang up the phone and turn to Blaze, who was sitting beside me with the stool in front of her. "Mina is coming right now."

"Cosmo called when Marine and I was on our way here." Blaze kicks the object in front of her lightly. "She said she was coming to Cream's then. She might be already blindfolding the bunny by now."

"I'll _love_ to see this…" I roll my eyes and laugh a little. "Rouge's going to put on her costume she brought, and then she'll be on her way…"

"Mm-hmm."

I watch Blaze play with the stool, wobbling and sliding it around. I wonder if she has her mind on something, she's been acting funny since this afternoon when I got out of school.

"Um Blaze, is something wrong?" I eye her, waiting for an answer.

She turns her head to me and does anything but grin, "No…why would you ask?"

"Just curious is all."

"Well don't be, everything's fine."

I just let the situation go and go back to looking at T.V. Though I stopped questioning, my mind was still asking a lot about her—

"_AHHH!_" I heard a shriek coming from the kitchen followed by a crash and I immediately get up, along with Blaze. We give each other a quick look before running to the room.

When we got there I saw Marine lying on the floor with the mini-table leaned on the side, orange and black laces drooped around her nose. She opens her eyes and just grins awkwardly at us. "How's it going?"

"Ohmygosh!" I yell, running to the raccoon. Marine stops grinning and waves me away while I pull her up. "I'm fine, Amy."

"Are you?" Blaze takes her other arm, helping me out here.

"Yeah…I just slipped at the edge of the table when hanging these laces around the cabinets." She holds up the laces that were dangling from her nose. "I could use some help though."

"Of course!" Blaze and I both say together, taking some of the strings from her hand. I hung 2 strands of laces on the left side of the cabinets and Blaze hung the others on the right side. Marine hangs the rest of them in the middle, which was easier for her since she's a bit shorter than us.

"Cheers, my best mates!" Marine tells us when we finished decorating. She winks and tiptoes an inch, "I'm kind of tiny for my age."

"No you're not." I assure her with a smile. "You're…fun sized."

"Fun sized?"

"Yup." Blaze pats her shoulder and pulls her into a hug. "Sometimes I wish I was your size."

Marine laughs and shakes her head. "I wish I was _your_ size!"

I love the sight of my two friends not arguing for once, but the party is about to start and I want to make sure everything is ready and set. "Hey you guys," I cut in and sway my hands back and forth in front of them, "We should be getting ready for our _guests_…"

Blaze lets go of Marine and narrows her eyes. "I heard that tenseness in your voice there."

"Yeah, well…" I shuffle my feet while responding, "It wasn't in my anticipation to invite the boys here. It was just supposed to be us girls, you know?"

"The party will still be the same," Marine comes over to me and extends her arms, "just a bit bigger than we thought."

"You're right, I guess." I try to look at it in a positive way but it was just bringing me back to thinking about the guys. And when I say the guys- I mean Sonic himself.

I hate to admit it but this situation is more nervous-wrecking then having my friends apart from me the first week of school. If I could go back in time, I would've prevented Mina from telling everyone about the party.

***~~.~~***

"Do you like it or what?"

"I- I love it! It fits so well!"

I was watching Mina trying on her costume that Rouge and I, mostly Rouge, had picked out at Paradise City earlier.

Blaze already had her costume on. She was dressed as a spunk purple cat-witch. Her dressed was dazzled with sparkles that made it fancier then it should've been. She also had black long gloves that went a bit beneath her elbows. The costume came with a witch hat that matched the attire, but she chose not to wear it…yet.

Marine was wearing a pirate girl uniform that came with a dark red mini-like skirt with a white blouse with black borders that was around the collar and short sleeve part. She looked so pretty in it that I wanted to take a picture of her and tag her on it on Facebook.

Mina was now finished putting on the shoes that came with the costume. She was dressed as the queen of hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Her dress came all the way above her knees and it was more ruffled and shorter than the original design, but that made it cuter.

She also had gloves that were red, but it was the short type of gloves. Her shoes also matched as well. What am I saying- Everything matched!

Rouge's idea of her own costume was different than I expected; she was dressed…as a bat! But her costume stood out so much that I was getting jealous- Most of her costume was mixed in purple and black. Her high-heels was black with purple hearts at the tip and she was wearing a skin-tight jumper outfit that was black, dazzled with splatter of purple everywhere. The splatters glowed in the dark. Her hair was curled more the usual and the ears was pulled back with purple and black laces that tied together. And her wings were decorated with little gems that were put together into the letter "R".

I'm so jealous at the girls right now, because the only costume I had on was a light red skirt with a baby blue shirt that had the letter "S" in the middle that seemed faded, which I'm guessing was the style. I had my hair up in a bun with my usual red headband.

Guess who I was…Super Girl.

"Everyone looks outstanding!" Rouge squealed to my surprise. This bat _never_ squeals, and I mean never!

"Good job on the costumes, Rouge and Amy!" Blaze claps her hands together. "Every costume here is just so…beautiful."

Mina unties her hair from being in a ponytail, and lets it go. She gives me a weird look, but it soon turned into a smile. "Amy…where's your costume? Aren't you going to wear it?"

Before I had the chance to answer, Rouge answers for me, "This_ is_ actually her costume…"

"Whaaaaat?" Marine dragged the word out and sort of skipped toward me. "Was this how you went trick or treating when you were in middle school?"

_Yes._

"No." I lie, feeling sweat drops running down. "I'm not that tacky."

"Girl, where's your holiday spirit?" Mina scolds me, knowing she's wasn't really serious.

I rub my forehead while I answer her, "Halloween is not a-"

"IT IS _TOO_ A HOLIDAY!" Marine cries out, her eyes getting dark. She's really not helping bringing some sunshine on Halloween night.

I back away and give her a calmed look. "S-sorry, Marine."

"That girl is crazy on Halloween…" I hear Rouge whisper next to my ear while passing by. She was holding a pirate hat that looked like part of Marine's outfit. "Will you be wearing this now or later?"

"I'll wear it now." Marine takes the hat and puts it on, fixing it in each second. Finally getting the right angle she says, "Is it good?"

I nod with the rest of the girls and say, "The hat fits you real good!"

"Thanks."

We all just smile at each other until I hear the door knock, and my heart skips a beat.

_'Is that Sonic? Oh please tell me Sonic didn't follow the guys here!'_, I kept telling myself, still not moving for the door. _'Because that would be even harder to explain to him.'_

"Amy?" Blaze motions her hands to the front hall where the door was. "Are you going to…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologies, heading to it slowly. Every step I took, I just felt like cancelling the whole thing. But it would be stupid to do so because of my dumb secret.

I get to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. To my relief it was only Tails and Knuckles.

"Oh…it's only you two!" I breath out, thanking god it was only them. They weren't dressed up though, Tails had an orange shirt on with black shorts and Knuckles still had his uniform outfit on.

He could've worn another outfit at least.

"Hey Amy." Tails waves for a second, not smiling. "Look, we know about this secret thing."

"Yeah, I said for you guys not to tell anyone."

"We know." Knuckles nodded, "We told Sonic to chill at the bench that was a few feet away from your house."

My eyes widened and I almost fell to my knees from my legs shaking. "He- he's here? Now?!"

Tails looks at Knuckles, and then he looks back at me. "Don't worry, Silver is there keeping him company and Shadow is too."  
"I guess you know about this whole commotion, huh?" I skip my eyes to the lamp posts that were stood on the side of the streets. They shined really bright, almost blinding me, like the sun.

"Yes we do- and he was trying to get the secret from us." Knuckles closed his eyes, "But we didn't tell him."

How great are Knuckles and Tails? "You two are the best!" I say gratefully.

"We know." Tails laughed, cutely. When he stopped, he starred at my shirt. "Uh, is that your costume?"

I look down at it. It was pretty embarrassing. "Yes…"

_"Amy, who's at the door?"_ I hear Rouge call from inside. I turn my head and half yell, "It's Knuckles 'n Tails."

"Rouge is here?" The echidna puts on a huge gleaming smile.

"Yeah, why?"

"C'mon, Tails!" He pushes the fox inside, almost pushing me as well, "We shouldn't be missing anything at the party."

"Wait, Knuckles…" Tails started, but Knuckles didn't let him finish.

"No 'waits' little dude!"

I don't know what's going on with that boy, but right now I have my own problems to solve at the moment with a certain blue hog…

***~~.~~***

Let me just say it was unlit out here more than I thought, which made it even creepier being out on Halloween night.

I met the three hedgehogs at the bench Knuckles said they were waiting at. Shadow was standing up, playing with a bare tree stick. Sonic was sitting down, talking with Silver, who was wearing a Mad Hatter's hat with a green shirt with blue pants.

Silver sure has spirit for Halloween unlike the rest of the boys.

Sonic just had on a blue shirt with blue-grayish jeans and Shadow wore a black shirt with a skeleton on it.

Scratch that- Silver _and_ Silver both have spirit. But Shadow was just plain scary.

I crept up behind the three, them not noticing me, and patted Silver on the shoulder. He shrieked and jumped up, eyes looked bugged out. He soon calms down when he notices me from the darkness. "God, it's you, Amy!"

Shadow turns to me and smirks, "We were waiting for you, but we weren't expecting you to scare Silver though."

"I wasn't scared…just spooked out from being here on Halloween night."

"Yeah right…"

I darted my eyes from the two, to Sonic. He had his back to me, tapping his foot at no rhythm.

This is now or never…

"Sonic, I was hoping to finish what I was going to tell you before you left." I begin quietly.

This time he turns around to me. I couldn't see his face expression because the lamp post wasn't shining on him like the others.

"What?" He asks.

"My house…before you come, I want to tell you that it's sorta different than most houses."

"What do you mean 'different'?" Shadow makes a puzzled expression. He was starting to bend the stick now, almost breaking it

"I- I- It's-" I was really stuck in words right now. I look at Silver for help and he takes over for me. Thank god.

"Amy means that she's…"

_Her it comes…_

"…Wealthy."

_Crack…_

Shadow breaks the stick when he heard it, and stares at me. "W-wealthy?"

Sonic on the other hand plasters a smile and stays silent. I was expecting a _'what?' _or _'I'm never talking to you again for lying to me!_', but he said…nothing.

I mouth to Silver a 'Thank you' and go back to the two. "Yep, you heard correctly." I try to sound stupidly brave as possible.

"So…you're like rich?" Shadow asked, still in disbelief. "Having a mansion and all?"

"Y-yes." I stutter. Though I didn't know Shadow long enough to care about what he thinks, it still bothers me to wonder what he'll think of me now.

"I don't believe it." He crosses his arms and looks away, "Do you, Sonic?"

Just shrugging, Sonic kept his smirk in place. I have no idea what he's thinking right now but I hope he understands.

"If you want to see it for yourself, then by all means do then!" I grow angry from Shadow's stubbornness. "The party started anyways."

Silver points to himself, "I know where she lives; it's not too far from here. I'll show you."

"Please do so." The black-furred hedgehog that matched the night sky went with Silver, leaving me alone with the blue one.

It was a moment of silence between us until Sonic patted the seat next to him, looking at me. "Sit."

"What?"

"You heard me, sit down here."

I sit on the spot next to Sonic and keep my eyes on him; he was looking ahead the whole time. There was two couples lying on the grassed floor, holding hands, laughing and giggling.

I was _still_ expecting a reaction from him on what I said.

But he _still_ didn't say anything about it.

Finally, he breaks the awkward silence and says, "Do you remember when we were at the auditions?"

"Yesterday, when Tails told us our parts?" I guessed. He shook his head.

"No, the time when we auditioned and your sister came up to us…"

"Oh, _that _time. Yep I remember, why?"

He made a sound with his tongue before answering, "And then you got confused when we were talking about my brother, Jake."

It brought me back to the day when Bella told me that Jake was Sonic's brother. "I know now…but what does this have to do with my-?"

"Jake went to _your_ house to visit Bella," Sonic interrupts me, "but he didn't know you two were related. And he told me a couple of days later about her house, which was also yours since you two are sisters."

I felt chills going down my back. He caught me even before I told him!

"What! You actually knew all along?" I asked, baffled out of my mind.

Sonic then faces me and stops smirking. "Yes I did." He folds his hands together, "Was this the thing you wanted to get off of your back?"

I had to force the "Yes" to come out from my mouth. And that's all I said.

I felt like a total dumbass on lying to him, when he been known about this!

"Can you tell me why you lied to me when you weren't really sick?" He then asks after 5 seconds of silence again. I look away, down at my red skirt.

I wonder if he noticed I was wearing a costume…

"I…it's kind of hard to explain to you…or anyone." I start to twist my skirt, squeezing it while talking. "Even if you lied too at the process - I'm gonna say I'm sorry."

My eyes went directly to the hedgehog. He looked spaced-out for a moment, but his eyes were still looking ahead.

"Uh…Sonic…you okay?"

"No…" At last he speaks. It was more of mumbling though, so I had to struggle to hear him, "I shouldn't had been immature and avoiding you for the last 2 ½ days."

He stops and talks again, "And my excuse of my mother being sick was kind of dumb, too."

I felt a bit of guilt striking me, but I don't know why. I open my mouth without thinking and say, "It's not entirely your fault…instead of me doing the same thing, I should have asked why you lied to me."

"_I_ should have asked." He admitted, now looking at me in the eyes.

Damnit! If I I've known he would look at me, I would've looked away moments ago.

I couldn't now cause that'll seem rude of me, even if I'm not the one to look at people in the eyes.

Back from the side note, I'm glad he admitted his wrongness, and by him I mean mines too.

"Let's just say that we both were wrong on our parts…okay?" I ask, knowing we're just going to keep apologizing until one of us gives up.

"Fair enough." Sonic puts on a warm smile, and I couldn't resist but smile back at him.

_Does this mean we're cool again?_

"And Amy?"

Our eyes locked together and for a second I thought he was going to lean over and kiss me, but all he said was, "Let's tell each other the truth next time and not lie."

I was in utter surprise- mostly at myself…

Why would I think he would kiss me? We just **_made up_** not too long ago.

_Why, why, __**why**__?!_

"Deal." I feel my smile loosening up at the sudden thought. My ears flattened. I took Sonic's place on just looking ahead of me.

I really am desperate for a boyfriend.

And the couple in front of us isn't really helping me.

"Now to get back at your little _secret _thing…"

My ears shoot straight up when he said that.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He sounded curious when asking.

I turn to him and stuck my bottom lip out. Sonic gave me a look that said _'Please tell me?'_, so I had no choice. "I…didn't think you'll like me anymore. Like how most people that's rich is, you know, a bragger and such."

"So," He tapped his chin with his finger, "What you're saying is, you thought I'll think of you as a spoil brat?"

Sonic took the words right out of my mouth, "Exactly."

He stayed quiet for some seconds until he burst out laughing, his head thrown back a little. "That's absurd, Amy!"

"What do you mean by _that_?" I took that as offense.

"I mean you're different than most girls I met." Sonic's laugh toned down, "Which is a good thing in my case."

_Really, I'm different?_

I didn't know how to reply but to just nod and tilt my head down slightly, blushing a tad. That's when I felt Sonic's hand on my arm.

Tingles everywhere!

"Is that your costume?" He asked while turning my body a little to examine my poor outfit. He bit his lips together, trying not to laugh.

It's obvious he's struggling not to for my sake.

"You really don't like showing off your spirit on holidays…" His smile was replaced with his smirk he made earlier.

"How many times do I need to say this… Halloween is _NOT_ a-"

"I know, I know." He let go of me and my tingles went away, "Ya don't needa tell me. Tell that hedgehog, Silver."

I made a light laugh before saying, "Yeah, he and Marine both have some problems with that, but what are we to do?"

"Just sit and watch our friends live their life to the fullest." Sonic said softly, and it made me realize how let go of a guy he was.

You don't see that every day.

…And then my mind goes back to the party.

"Goodness! Everyone must be waiting on us!" I exclaim, getting right up from the bench. "We have to get going…I don't know when you guys have to get back home…"

"Chillax, Amy." He stood up next to me and cracked his knuckles. "I can get you there on time!"

"And how can you do that?" I question, raising a brow up.

"Watch…" I didn't know what was going on until wind blew past my ears, and I was getting raised high off the ground-

Sonic's picked me up!

He's actually holding me…no other guy I've known done that.

"Sonic!" I panic, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see right now." Sonic winked at me and chuckled, probably from the surprised look on my face, "Just say the address and we'll be there in a blink of an eye."

"Uh…it's…only a couple of feet…away." I stumble with my words.

"I'll think I'll be able to spot a _big_ house then." He joked and I rolled my eyes. Before I knew it, wind was gushing past me, fast!

_What was going on here? _

***~~.~~***

**8,364**

**That's how many words are in here! :O**

**I know…**_What the hell are you thinking?_

**Well you know what, I lost inspiration and that's the only reason why it took so long…**

**That, and me not wanting to split this into 3 chapters, (Cause the next one will be continuing this), and I don't want so many chaps to be split on just a Halloween special.**

**Besides, there's so much more that's going to be happening & I don't want a lot of chapters. (No more than 50 at the most.)**

**Next chapter will be about Cream and why she hasn't been going to school! :D Hopefully that'll be up and running by next Wednesday.**

**Ciao! (God, I almost said "Chao") DX**


	17. Kickin' Secrets

**After this chapter, this story will go on Hiatus for a while…so sorry for that :'(**

**Hopefully this chapter won't be as long as the last one, actually it will be shorter than expected.**

**The title sorta changed into: **_Kickin' Secrets. _**Next chapter will be: **_Double, double, Toil & Trouble_

**Enjoy! C:**

**0OoO0**

_What was going on here? _

I didn't know what was happening for a quick second until my mind came back together- Sonic was probably running 100 steps per second!

"Sonic! Go slower!" I shrieked, feeling myself getting sick.

"Wh- Oh!" The fast-paced hedgehog screeched to a sudden stop but still held on to me, "You okay, Amy…?" He looked at me with worry.

"Since when did you- or anybody for that matter- could run like a road runner?!" I exclaimed, my head coming back to earth.

Sonic kept the same expression on his face until it softened, hearing him chuckle a little, "That's my name…Sonic! Where do you think I got that name from?"

My arms still clanged on around his neck. Surprisingly, I didn't want to let go for some reason. "I- I don't know…but why would your parents name you that _before _they knew you could've run so fast?"

His muzzle turned bright pink (Weird that I can see it in the darkness) and the ear that wasn't bent have flattened. "Actually, 'Sonic' was my nickname…I never knew what my real name was. My mom decided to change it when I was 3-years old."

Ah, that makes sense…

"I always wanted my name to be Stacey." I smiled at Sonic, hoping to make this conversation less awkward. "But Amy is just fine."

"Really now?" One eyebrow of his went up and I nodded.

"My original name was going to be _Amber_…thank god it got switched to _Amy_ instead."

"God did things for a reason. Because I think 'Amy' and 'Sonic' both match up together pretty good." He winked at me. What did he mean by _match up_ together?

"Right…" I give him a strange look. Sonic looked away from me to a lamp post that happened to be next to me and that's when his eyes grew wide.

"Sonic…what's wrong?" My hands untangle from around his neck and goes to his shoulders.

"You mean what's _right_- your house is…bigger then I imagined!" Sonic gasped, almost dropping me on the floor. Luckily, my feet caught the ground before I lost balanced.

I turn around and saw nothing but a big house in front of me that was painted very, very light blue- which happened to be_ my_ house. The inside through the windows seemed dark though.

What the-?

I knew the bench we were just at wasn't far from my home, but I had no idea that we would get here quicker than I thought.

"Yup, we're here alright…" I paused and look back at the shocked hedgehog, "Well, what do you think?"

"It's amazing! I wish that was mine!"

"Really?"

"Heck yeah!" He whistled and I giggled. "My brother wasn't playing when he was describing your home, You wouldn't believe my own hou-" Sonic stopped and clammed his mouth shut, looking directly at me. His face looked crumbled at the statement, but it soon turned warm as he just smiled and said, "You can't judge a book by its cover though, how about we go inside and take a look."

The last part was almost _exactly_ what Marine said when she first saw my house.

"Everyone is probably causing a riot on waiting so long on us!" I joke, fiddling in my skirt pocket for my key. When I took it out, I look at Sonic and say, "Are you ready to see more?"

"More than ever- let's go!" Sonic grabs my arm and runs super quick to my front door before I had the chance to blink.

He loosens his grip to my arm, but still holds it slightly when I wobbled a bit to keep my balance. I finally do and I give him a strict look in the eyes, "Would you quit doing that?!"

"I can't help it!" He shrugged and makes a crooked grin. I shake my head and open the door with my keys. The inside was so dark that I almost tripped on myself. Good thing I didn't…but I fell anyways when Sonic bumped into me from behind.

"Guhh…" I groaned, managing to stand back up again.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I hear Sonic ask, helping me up.

"I don't know…"

_"Amy, is that you?" _A voice cried from the darkness. I heard footsteps walking closer to me.

I couldn't identify whose voice was it, but I knew it was one of the boys. It sounded like…Tails?

"Why are the lights off- what's going on here?" I question, holding onto Sonic's hand with one of mine. There were some switches next to the front door that turned each section of the house lights. My other hand traveled from one light switch to another, turning them off and on. None of them worked.

_"Don't bother, we tried countless times."_ One of the girl's voices rose beside me, scaring me to death.

"AHHH!" I screamed. I swiftly turn around, only to face Rouge holding a flashlight near her face. "Oh…it's you, Rouge. Why is it so dark?"

"Your lights automatically turned off, somehow." Tails voice rung in my ears, as I turned to face the fox. This time I could see his face with him holding a flashlight.

"I told you guys that the spirits are haunting us!" Silver came up to us with two flashlights. One was shining on him and another one on Blaze. She looked like she hit the floor more than once.

"Blaze, are you alright?" I ask.

"No…" She moaned under her breath, "I hit some steps of your staircase when coming down with the flashlights."

"That's why I'm holding one for her; she needs some rest." Silver smiled at Blaze, and Blaze returned a weak one.

"But that's not all what happened while you were gone." Shadow comes from the living room with a flashlight of his own. "It looks like _Silver_ over there inherited some powers while the blackout occurred."

"Powers?" Sonic repeated.

Silver's head bopped up and down with his Mad Hatter hat and put both flashlights on the floor. He then closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, looking like he was in deep concentration. Lastly, after what seemed like a decade, he opens his eyes and grinned as the flashlights lifted off the floor with blue things glowing around them.

Totally freaked out!

"Silver, that's amazing!" I fume with both happiness and shock.

"It certainly is." Rouge agrees.

"It just came to me when I accidently tripped Blaze when the lights blew out. I caught her at the last minute- but it wasn't the way I expected to." Silver dropped the flashlights on the floor again and rubbed his wrists, "Too bad it hurts when I do it though!"

"That's almost as fantastic as me running fast!" Sonic said and I let go of his hand to elbow him, but he dodged and sped next to Tails quickly.

_He got lucky this time._

"Hey, where are the others?" I look around and notice that it was only half of us here.

Blaze was the first one to answer, "Mina's in the bathroom, Knuckles is in the kitchen blasting music in his iPod, and Marine is-"

"-Here!" Marine whispers loudly next to my ear.

I turn to her, "Why are you sounding so happy?"

"Because, isn't it cool to be in a blackout on Halloween?"

"No, it's not cool…it's actually quite scary."

"But fun."

"Not really for me."

"It is for _me_."

I just let it go and grab one of the flashlights from the floor that Silver was testing on. "I guess the party can't continue until the lights come back on."

"Hey…" Sonic walks over to me and holds my shoulders, "We can still have the party with or without any lighting."

"I guess your right…" I sigh but smile up at him.

"I know I'm right- I'm always am."

***~~.~~***

About 10 minutes had past and all of us were just sitting on the floor, just being bored.

Some party…

Eventually Mina came back and just kept holding onto me for dear life, saying how she's glad that I'm here again, (Because she's scared of the dark like me). After 2 minutes passed she stopped thanking me, but still held on.

Knuckles on the other hand didn't seem to mind that there was no light. He just came out of the kitchen, still having his earphones in his ears.

I never knew that Knuckles had ears, but then again his dreads could be hiding them.

He sat down next to Rouge, taking his earphones out, and grinned at her. She did the same and looked away shyly.

Wait, I thought she had a crush on Shadow…?

Or maybe it's just a one-time thing?

I also noticed that Cosmo and Cream hasn't arrived yet. I was sure that they would've before Sonic and I came here.

Suddenly I see Mina eyeing someone who I thought was me, but she wasn't. She was looking at Shadow all this time.

I watched her looking at him and a blush glowing from the darkness, thanks to the flashlights that were all lying on the floor to create light.

This was getting weird, so I decided to bring up a topic to the same guy Mina is staring at …

"Hey Shadow, do you still don't believe me being rich?" I tease him, my eyes narrowed.

He was talking to Silver at the moment, now facing me. He looks down, embarrassed, and says. "No…I apologize for my rude actions. I just couldn't believe that a girl like you would come to a public school. I mean…you didn't act like you had money and all- you acted like a normal girl. Usually girls whose wealthy _brags_, but you don't."

"What's wrong with that?" I ask baffled.

"Nothing, which is a good thing in that matter." Shadow lifted his face back up to me and made something I wouldn't thought of seeing from him; a smile.

Not a big one though…

"Thank you." I say quietly, not wanting to sound overwhelmed of him making a smile at me. I guess that's _something_ coming from him. He seems like the type that doesn't do anything but frown, unless he's with his friends.

"You see, we had a student last year who was "rich" and loved to brag." Silver made a pouty face. "Jeez, I hated her!"

"She also hated us, remember?" Blaze placed her hands on top of Silver's hand. "That's maybe one of the reason's she went to private school."

Silver grew red and bit his lips together.

"And all she would say was how she'll just _miss_ all of her fellow peers when she moves away." Shadow's face turns cold and I start to wish that he kept his smile on, "Blaze's right, she did hate us."

"Rubbing it all in our faces." Marine takes her hand and does exactly that; rubbing it on her face.

Wow, I did miss a lot while I was away…but I notice how Sonic wasn't joining in, just sitting down on the sofa next to Tails.

But Tails decided to join us though, "She's cousins with Fiona Fox- of course she'll be rotten."

"Fiona isn't that rotten though…" Rouge confronted, turning away from Knuckles, "Yeah Fiona's mean but she's nowhere near that skanky little girl!"

"I'll have to disagree here." Silver pointed an index finger up, "Fiona is for one an offspring from kindness."

"She ain't that bad, nowhere near Melinda." Knuckles shook his head.

I'm guessing Melinda is that rich girl they're discussing about…

"Before we cause an argument here, how about we all agree to disagree with one another." Mina held her hands out to calm everyone down.

"Just saying how Amy isn't anywhere near that little…" Shadow stopped himself and opened his mouth to say something else, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Is that your mother, Amy?" Sonic asks, finally looking over to us on the floor.

"No…both my parents are at the court house getting their…." I lowered my voice down and realized what I was about to spill to the boys, who didn't know what was going on with the divorcing business.

"Amy…" Tails began, but I cut him off.

"How about I get the door!" I sprang right up to my feet and jog myself to the front door. When I got there I opened it to see who it was-

"Amy! Surprise!" The seedrian girl made a high-pitched squeal and threw her arms up, "I've made it!"

"Cosmo!" I exclaim, happy that she's finally here.

Cosmo pulled what seemed like to be somebody from the side of my door, "Guess what I've brought for the party…"  
As she said that, a bunny that was blindfolded appeared in my view, her arms folded with an attitude, her bottom lip out; Cream!

"Cosmo- you actually blindfolded her?!" I cried in a whisper, couldn't believe of what I'm seeing here.

"I can here you, you know." Cream speaks out under her breath, "I bet this was your entire plan, Amy!"

"_My_ plan?" I yell in impact, "Cosmo was the one that wanted to do this!"

"Whatever…I'm leaving." Cream took her blindfold off and started to walk away, but Cosmo grabbed her on the arm.

"Don't leave, Cream!" Cosmo begs in a pleading voice, "Yes,_ I_ wanted to do this- but it was only for you to come here and have some fun for once."

I nodded in agreement, "Actually, we're not having much fun with the lights out…but we'll still like for you to join us though." I clam my hands together and hope Cream will change her mind about leaving.

Cream turns to face us and looks me up and down. When she did that I noticed her eyes was pink, like she's been crying for the days she's been absent from school.

With a little hesitation, she shrugs and mumbled a yes. Cosmo pats her back and pushes her inside, saying, "You won't regret coming here, Cream!" I follow them inside and close the door behind me.

***~~.~~***

"Cream?!" Marine jolted up from her lying position and ran over to the frowning rabbit when we came to the living room, "I guess Cosmo wasn't playing around when she said she'll be bringing you over."

"Is it a bad thing that I'm here?" Cream snapped, making Marine take a step back.

"No, not at all! I was just-"

"_Just_ what?" Cream took a step closer to the baffled raccoon, "Wasn't expecting me to show up? No one seemed to have invited me here anyways!"

"Cream, please calm down!" Blaze got up from the floor and tried to separate the two bickerers, "What's up with you?"

"You feeling alright?" Sonic also got up, but didn't tend to walk over to them. Everyone seemed a bit concerned with Cream by the looks in their eyes.

Well…except Shadow, who seemed bored out his mind.

Me…I was just standing there like a fool, not bothering to do anything but stare…

"Probably she's PMS'n right now." Rouge joked, making Cream shoot a death glare at the batty girl. Knuckles poked Rouge with his elbow, giving her a serious look.

"Mind your business- everyone just…MIND YOUR OWN BUISSNESS!" Cream yelled and reached for one of the sofa pillows. Instantly, she aimed one at Rouge but she dodged the object before it could even touch her.

But it hit Mina instead…

"What the- what was THAT for?!" Mina shrieked, rubbing the spot where the pillow hit her, which was at the neck part.

"Did that hurt you?" Shadow asked in matter.

"Clearly not, but it shocked me coming from…_her_!"

"Cream, that was unnecessary!" Silver yelled, "Why are you being such a grump?"

"I don't care!" Cream yelled back at the now startled hedgehog, her eyes getting a bit glossy, "I'm here, while my mother is at home sick to death! I don't even… I wish I could do something…to help…" she broke down in tears.

It's so obvious now that something's going on in Cream's home. What was it though; money problems? Relative dying? A baby?

Whoa, was that last part I said was…_baby_? No, that's just silly! Vanilla…she just can't _now_.

Am I right?

"Is it something that you need to tell us, sweetie?" Rouge cooed, coming over to the tearful bunny. Funny how friends can tease you at one point and then change to a whole new person the next.

"I don't wanna talk about it, I just want to go…home to my mother!" Cream gulps down chokes of tears as she spoke.

Home, home, home! That's all she's been doing for the past several days is stay _home_! I couldn't take it anymore, as I stayed in my frozen spot and just blurted out, "Jeez, just tell us what's going on!" without thinking.

All eyes went from Cream to me now. Did I care? No, I really didn't- not now. Not when there's a problem with my friend. Not when she's keeping a secret from me and the rest of us.

"Amy…" Cream began, wiping the tears from her eyes.

I didn't let her finish, "No! You've been acting real funny. I'm worried about you- we're all worried about you!"

Cream shook her head and looked away from me, "I- It's nothing-"

"Amy's right." Tails spoke up, squeezing one of his two tails, "I'm even concerned about you, too."

Cosmo didn't look too happy when he said that, but she smiled anyways and put a hand on Cream's shoulder, "Please…just tell us! If you do then I promise you can go home afterwards. We won't bother you again."

Cream gave everyone a quick look in the eyes and found my glance when she stopped at me last. Her eyes stayed on me this time and fiddled with her big ears, "okay…you guys win. I'll tell you."

"Good!" Blaze motioned her to the small couch and sat on it, followed by her pulling Cream onto her lap, "Now start from the beginning…"

Everyone sat back down and waited for Cream.

"Okay- Well…" Cream paused for a quick second and looked at what seemed to be the guys.

And by guys, I mean the boys.

I soon got the hint and started to laugh, "Don't worry, I'm sure _they'll_ understand."

"It feels embarrassing to have them here." Cream kicked her legs back and forth, careful not to kick Blaze's own legs. It was really a cute sight to see those two so close together like that.

"What?" Knuckles questioned.

"Nothing- go ahead Cream." Mina winked and held her thumbs up, "Ready when you are!"

"Some party…" I hear Shadow grumble, not too far from me. I didn't care to turn around since the others didn't seem to have heard him.

Cream began, "My mother…you see…she's sick." She sounded a bit nervy. I gulped a bit, nervous about her mother now. I know there's a continuation to the story, just hoping that she _will_ continue.

"What do you mean 'sick'?" Marine whispered lightly, like everyone was sleeping instead of being awake.

"She's been having morning sickness for the last 5 months. I didn't think any of it at first but then I started to get skeptical by the 3rd month- which was this August before you came back, Amy." Cream looks at me and then at Blaze, who gave a warm smile to the young bunny for her to continue on, "By the 5th month, which is _this_ month, my mother finally told me what was going on. That's why I stayed home so much…"

"Wait up- Your mother has morning sickness?" Silver's eyes goes wide.

"Yeah." Cream nodded.

"I don't get it, what does that mean?" Knuckles ask, sounding taken aback about probably being the only one who doesn't know. Clearly, he hasn't been paying attention in Science.

Just a few weeks back the freshman's, sophomores and juniors has been studying about the different sicknesses and what they mean and how they affect you. One of them happened to be Morning Sickness, which is when a women is-

_WHAT?!_

"C-cream! Your mother is..." I couldn't finish my sentence, not wanting this moment to be true.

The girls looked as shock as I was; Rouge's face was blank, Blaze with her mouth slightly open, Marine's mouth crumpled up and Mina looking out of space.

Silver and Tails were in a surprising gaze. Sonic and Shadow on the other hand looked a little lost, even though I know they knew what morning sickness meant (Besides Knuckles). Those two hedgehogs don't know who Vanilla is, so of course they wouldn't be as freaked out as we all are.

Cream got up from Blaze's lap and continued to sniff, but no tears came out. I would be sensitive about this too if I was in her shoes. All this time, _5 months_, and Cream has yet to tell us what she's been through until now.

It was so quiet in here that you can hear a pin drop from the kitchen (If that oughta happen). None of us cared to speak up from the silence, so I took it upon myself to. "I'm so sorry you've been feeling this way for so long."

Cream gave me a look of pity in her eyes and lifted a smile, "It's okay, this has nothing to do with you gu—"

Suddenly I hear the door unlock from the front door and I felt shivers going down my back. Is that my parents?

When the footsteps came closer, I turned around to see who it was…

It was only my sister, thank god.

She stopped by the doorway and looked at all of us just chilling there, looking at her like big gooses in a pond.

"What is this, a messed up spin-the-bottle circle?" Bella chuckled and came closer to us, "Why is it pitched dark in here?"

None of us moved or answered her.

"And why are your friends here, aren't they supposed to be home already- it's late?" she looked around at the others.

"W-we were just leaving, right guys?" Silver hesitated, making a stretching pose. Tails got up from his place quickly, along with Shadow and Sonic.

"Right!" Sonic made a cheesy smile.

"Hey! What about this party we're having, mate?" Marine sulked, crossing her arms.

"Forget it!" Cosmo pulled her by the arm and dragged her away.

"We'll be leaving by the back door if you don't mind, Amy." Blaze tells me on her way out of the living room, following the seedrian and raccoon behind. Rouge and Knuckles gets up together and waves at me, both smiling awkwardly at Bella. Mina also waved goodbye to me and followed the group out of the room.

Cream looks at me with worry and says to me, "I doubt that I'll come to school tomorrow..." Then she trudges out the room, pass Sonic.

I couldn't say anything after that...

I just stood there and kept my eyes at the blue hedgehog, who stopped in his place and looked at me. Even through the darkness I could still see a bit of red on his muzzle as he said, "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

I wanted to say _yes_ but it seemed that my tongue was too tied to talk. Instead I just nodded and gave a warm smile at him.

"Awesome…see you later then!" And at that he sped off to catch up to everyone else at the back.

I spun around to my sister, who made kissing noises at me. I just made a face at her and headed up the stairs- until Bella called me.

"What?" I ask.

"This was supposed to be a _party_?"

"Shut up!"

**0OoO0**

**I'm sorry for the long delay, I feel terrible! =[ To make it up I'll put Sonic's POV in next chapter!**

**The Halloween special is now over! (I think I could've written this chapter better though).**

**And the ending sucks…**

**But on the side note- I think you guys know what Vanilla is going through…if you still don't then you'll see by the next chapter :) (Even though the hints tell it all).**

**I decided to give Silver some powers in this story for the fun of it. (Poor Silver needed to be more involved with the story too :c )**

**To make this fun, whoever can guess why the next chapter is called** Double, Double, Toil & Trouble, (think of Vanilla having her b***), **I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! =)**

**It's not that tricky actually…**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up in a couple of days (It's in progress) but no promises just in case something happened between that time.**

**Bye!**


	18. Double, Double, Toil & Toruble: Part 1

**God, I'm having writers block again! ;A;**

**That's why it took so long…**

**But I give thanks to all of my reviewers! I'm happy to say that this story is coming into a success! :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****_"CharlieTheHedgehog14"_**** for guessing what was wrong with Vanilla!**

**I hope you adore this!**

**0OoO0**

"AMY!"

Without stopping and looking back, I kept my fast-pace of walking ahead through the crowded hallway in school.

Yup, back at school again.

It seemed like yesterday was just a dream, like everything that happened last night was just my imagination!

I guessed wrong- it _wasn't._

Having Sonic in my house, (Even though he didn't get to see _everything_ there), and Cream telling us what was wrong with her mother…

…Vanilla.

"AMY, I KNOW YOU HEAR ME!" That Australian voice rung in my ears again. I knew Marine was mad at me for the "party" that was blown off. But it was getting pretty late, and it didn't really seem like a Halloween party actually.

Not a very good excuse to use, is it?

I just stopped in my place and turned around to let myself have it from Marine's lecture. I knew I was in for it—

"Oi! I swear you better have a good excuse for blowing up that party!" She fumed in anger, possibly about to strangle me to my death.

As she marched closer, I eased back. I know I'm having a bad month but I still want to live!

"Marine…look, I'm sorry." I apologized, catching a bit of sympathetic in my voice, "It just wasn't working out."

Finally Marine stopped, just right in front of me, and said, "You say that to a boy when you're dating- you don't say that to a friend who's mad about a party that was cut short, ya Drongo!"

"Jeez, now you're sounding just like my mother…" I roll my eyes and played with my new headband until it was at the right spot. Somehow this thing is hurting my head.

"Good!" Then Marine started to tap her foot uncontrollably like she was waiting for something else.

"_Now_ what? You want me to lick the floor or something?" I joked with an inward laughter on the side.

"That will be nice."

"Marine, that was a joke!"

"I know, I'm just messing with you." She laughed, making me sigh out of relief that she lost her anger.

She must have seen me do that, as she tells me, "Don't get too happy- I'm still mad."

"Of course you are!" I say in a fake happy voice.

Just on time, Mina and Rouge comes by us; the mongoose smiling perky and the bat giving us a friendly wave. Marine and I just wave back at them and continue on with our conversation.

"So…how was your night so far when you went back home?" I ask out of curiosity. I knew it was a bad question to ask at the moment but still…

Marine looks back at me and shakes her head without smiling, "Do you _want_ to live?"

"It was just a question!" I retorted.

"I don't care if it was just a—"

Everything that Marine was saying now was just toned out, as I saw Sonic coming toward my direction with Tails and knuckles from behind her. They were all talking with each other; Sonic and Knuckles laughing and play-punching Tails.

I'm getting this weird feeling suddenly in my stomach; don't ask me why though…

_Sonic's POV:_

"Come on Tails, you have to admit that Cosmo looked a bit jealous when you were _cooing_ Cream last night!" Knuckles teased at my two-tailed friend while we were walking down the hall, chilling.

That's right- back in school again.

"No she wasn't, why would she be jealous?" Tails tensed up from Knuckles bantering.

"…And they're all friends, I believe." I added on, though I don't know Amy's friends well enough to back Tails up.

"Exactly!" Tails agreed with me, "Cream and Cosmo are friends. I was just helping her out; nothing romantic or anything."

"Mm-hmm…whatever you say…" Knuckles shrugged and walked over to the other side of me, "So Blue, what about you?"

I narrowed my eyebrows at his question, "What _about_ me?"

"You know- you and Amy-san?"

Tails started to bite his bottom lip while Knuckles eyes were still looking at me for an answer, teasingly.

Please tell me he isn't starting with me early in the morning….

"Knock it off." I snickered and made a slight smirk, "And don't think I haven't seen you making googly eyes at Rouge the entire time yesterday as well."

"She was making them at me!" Knuckles defended himself, now looking away.

_Sure…_

When I turned my head around to face ahead, I caught Amy's eyes on me-

Is she looking at me?

Or maybe she's looking at another person?

I looked behind me but no other kid was close enough nearby.

"She's looking at _you_, doofus!" I hear Knuckles address. He must have seen her looking this way too, guessing that it was probably me she was staring at.

I turn my full attention to him and gritted my teeth, "Did I ask you?"

"You didn't need to, you looked as lost as a guy that never experienced love before…which is sorta true."

He's right; I never experienced actual affection to any girl in my life. But I can guarantee that Amy isn't looking at me because of that reason.

"Just talk to her, she's probably waiting for you to make conversation with her." Tails advised to me. After 10 seconds passed he also said, "You're really shy with girls…"

"Well after my old friend moved away, I never wanted to get close to another girl." My voice goes soft, "It's nothing offensive, just personal."

"…And that's when you move on!" Silver's voice rings behind me and I turn around to him.

"You just love peeking into people's conversation, don't you?" I laugh at him.

Silver winked, "Give Amy a break, dude. She's a great girl and a wonderful friend. At least give her a chance."

I try to balance the subject a little without giving them any ideas, "I don't mind being an acquaintance with her, just not a-"

"Friend?" Tails took the word right out of my mouth.

"Right…" I leaned against a locker and sunk down just a bit. "I can't explain it."

"Being in different grades, you really don't have the same classes with Amy. So I can't say talk to her in any class you got with her." Knuckles scratched his head.

"Except gym on Mondays." Silver puts in.

"But that's once a week- that's not enough." Tails joined the topic.

I decided to wrap all of this up by saying, "I appreciate you guys helping out for me, but this friendship thing is probably just a mistake. I mean really, I don't remember ever arguing with a girl the first month I meet her! How many times I argued with Amy…3 times?"

"Real friends argue, you know." Silver pointed out to me, just before the bell went off. Everyone was getting to their classes, making the hallway less and less crowded with students.

Tails walked off and waved. Knuckles just patted my shoulder before going ahead with him, which left me with Silver.

He was just on his way when he told me, "I think it'll help you overcome your fear of losing another girl friend, just saying." After he said that, I watch him walk away from me to his first period class.

When he passed by Amy and her raccoon friend, Marie I think, he gave them a wave. That's when I caught Amy's eyes off me. She started to walk away with her friend, not giving me another look.

"I better get myself going too before I be late." I tell myself, speeding off to my first class.

**_*~~.~~*_**

I was already in 3rd period- English. Not much to smile about that. And plus I've been having Amy in my mind the whole time.

Is she a friend or no friend?

Hey, at least I had someone next to me that I knew who can give advice…

"Hey Shadow?" I start.

He was in the middle of reading an article that we were assigned to work on. He turned his attention to me carefully, giving me chills, "What, Sonic?"

"Just a question…if you-"

"Sonic…" Our English teacher gave me a warning look before going back to his paperwork.

"Yeah _Sonic_, go back to your work and leave me be!" Shadow skipped his eyes from me, back to his own paper again.

I don't know how that teacher can spot us talking from all the way in the _back_!

"Come on; just let me ask a simple question!" I whispered loudly enough for this goof to hear.

I guess he got fed up when he slammed his reading assignment on his desk and faced his body to me, "Fine! What is it?"

"If you just met a girl the first month but you don't want to get too close to her, what should you do?"

The shady hedgehog exhaled deeply and squeezed his temples, "Sonic, aren't you too old to be separating yourself from girls because of cooties?"

I didn't know what he was talking about until I caught on a minute later, "No! I'm talking about befriending a girl that you've just met!"

That's when Shadow plastered a goofy grin on his muzzle, "Why couldn't you just say that pink hedgehog's name in the first place?"

"I- I- I don't know, okay?" I stammered, looking down at my own paperwork. "I just feel weird when I'm around her now. Like…I didn't feel this way when I first met her…"

"What type of weird feeling?"

"The 'I-think-our-friendship-will-be-trouble' type of weird."

Shadow took the time to think before saying, "I…can't really help you. I'm not the type of guy to fall in love with a girl or to have a girl as a friend."

"I know," I tapped my pencil against my desk, "I just can't stop thinking about how _she _feels about _me_."

Shadow started to rotate his hands for an answer, "Like?"

"If she thinks we're friends." I say, turning myself back to my work. I thought our conversation was over until Shadow slowly mentioned something that caught my attention -

"Is it because of what she told you about herself?"

"No way!" I sputtered out quickly…

_Too_ quickly for Shadow to recognize my white lie.

Even though it's not really true…I think.

He shook his head like he couldn't believe it. "Sonic, you can't fool me; you haven't started acting like this until she told you yesterday." Then he turned around and went back to his work.

"That's not entirely true." I say, getting back to focusing on my own paper again.

Shadow's wrong…but he's also right. I haven't been myself lately, but it wasn't when Amy told me about her being wealthy and all, it happened when my brother told me everything about her just the other week.

I know; I'll just pretend that nothing had happened and everything will go back to normal,

Right?

**_*~~.~~*_**

Wrong….

It was lunch time and I met Tails next to the exit door of the cafeteria, where he was waiting for me at, which was unusual.

I didn't know why he was standing there when he could've been sitting down.

I _now_ know why we weren't sitting at our table today.

Guess what he wants to do…

"No way, Tails!" I denied his idea and started to walk away from him, to our daily table.

He caught my arm just on time before I had the time to reach it, "Why not? I think it's a good plan for all of us!"

"Tails…I _don't_ want to _sit_ at _Amy's_ table!" I hissed, wobbling my arm from his grip.

"But-"

"Period!"

Tails made a pouty face (really?) but soon started to loosen up from my arm. His face goes to a satisfying smirk and I begin to have a weird feeling that he had something up his sleeves.

"What's going on, Tails?" I furrowed up my brows at him.

"I guess you'll just be alone at your table because Knuckles and Silver agreed to it." The fox shrugged and slowly walked backwards, still having his eyes on me.

"I'm still not changing my mind if you think that…"

"I didn't expect you to."

"Then why are you still here?"

Tails stopped in his tracks and said, "Shadow didn't seem to mind, either."

"Shadow agreed to it?" I questioned, baffled.

Tails nodded.

I'll believe Shadow picking flowers then to believe him agreeing to this!

Okay…I exaggerated about the flower thing…but I still can't believe it though.

I guess I'll have to go with it then, "Okay, I'll try this _once_. But that's it."

"I knew you'd do it!" Tails states excitedly, heading toward Amy's table. I follow alongside him, feeling like an idiot that I've agreed to this.

I know _exactly_ what Tails is up to, and I think the other guys are helping him out as well.

_Not cool._

We weren't too far from Amy's table when we were talking just a minute ago. When we arrived there, she was sitting down, innocently, reading a book. Beside her sat that seedrian girl who was talking with Blaze and the mongoose girl, whose name wasn't familiar with me.

I guess they haven't noticed us standing here the entire time. It wasn't until Tails said, "Hey, girls." That got their attention.

Amy looks up from her book and smiles at me, "Sonic! Hey!"

All I could do was wave at her- I had nothing to say at the moment, really.

"Do you mind if we sit down here?" Tails points back to our table that wasn't far, "Ours kinda full."

The mongoose girl stretches her head past me. "Your table seems fine to me." She says.

"They just wanna sit here with no reason." The seedrian girl smirks at Tails, "Am I right?"

I look at him and see a blush forming across his muzzle. Shyly, he nodded in agreement.

I don't think he can defend himself over a love spell casted on him.

Seriously, that seedrian girl has some powers.

"Why didn't you say so, of course you can." Blaze says nicely.

Amy sat her book down on the table and started to twirl her quills, "But shouldn't you be telling your friends you're here?"

"They'll be joining us." Tails informed and sat down across from the seedrian. I took a seat next to him.

The table felt weird; I'm not used to sitting with girls, just the guys and the guys only. I'm so glad this is just one day!

I started to see Shadow and Rouge coming in the cafeteria together, just talking. Amy sat up a little and began to wave toward the two for them to come over.

"Hi guys." Rouge greeted when she sat down next to Amy. That's when she looked directly at Tails and I and said, "Um…why are the boys here."

"They just came and asked if they can sit here." The mongoose shrugged, smiling.

"I'll also be sitting here if you don't mind." Shadow sat down next to me. He looks over past me to Tails, giving him a death stare.

I guess Shadow was also persuaded the same way as me.

All of the girls were just staring at us like we were supposed to perform a trick, which is making me feel extremely uncomfortable right now.

Probably after a minute passed, Silver and Knuckles came in with Wave and Jet. The two birds went the opposite direction while Silver and the Knucklehead came over to us.

"Hey, Silver." Blaze smiled up at the ivory hedgehog while he took a seat next to Tails.

"Hiya Blaze!" Silver returned a warm smile.

Knuckles sat down next to Shadow and turned to Tails, "So tell me why we're not at our table, fox-boy?"

"Yeah- why _are_ you guys here?' Rouge raised one of her brows up.

"We…uh…our table is getting old is all." Tails fidgeted in his seat and bit his lip.

Amy started to giggle at him, "You guys don't have to lie to us, and if you want to sit here then you can!"

"Uh, no they can't." The bat crossed her legs and eyes all of us, one by one.

"Rouge!" The seedrian warned cautiously.

Obviously, that didn't mean anything to her when she continued on, "Not to be offensive, but they've never sat with us. Now all of a sudden they want to sit here?"

"Pretty much…" Blaze said, playing with the pages of Amy's book, which she was reading at the moment.

Rouge looks at us again, "I bet none of us are actually friends with each other, right?"

"What do you mean?" Silver asks, "I'm friends with Blaze and Amy."

"And Cosmo is my friend." Tails implied with a slight frown.

"We're all mutual friends, I know that." Rouge nodded, "But it's not to the point where the boys are friends with us girls entirely."

"How about if we change that then." Tails implied quietly. "We can get to know each other more."

I was a little glad to hear that since A. I don't know half the girls names, so it would be awkward to try to call them at any point without feeling stupid. And B. It'll be weird to hang around people who I don't know anything about.

Without hesitation I quickly said, "I agree with Tails."

Knuckles raised his hand up, "Then let's start with you, Rouge."

"Okay, what do you want to know about me that you don't already know?"

"Hmm…what's your favorite color?"

Rouge made a bump in her cheek, likely with her tongue, "Ruby red. You?"

"Dark red." Knuckles replied, making a tiny smirk.

"Okay, my turn!" Silver turned his attention to Blaze, "What's your favorite food?"

"I thought I told you in elementary school." Blaze says in a questionably manner.

"You never liked sharing information about yourself back then, remember?" Silver explained, "But I did tell you mine, though."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I also still remember your favorite food; yours was Sashimi!" Blaze blurted out, like she won the lottery.

"Still is, too." The hedgehog laughed and kept his smile in place.

It was Blaze's turn to do a little laugh, saying, "I bet you didn't know it's mine as well."

Silver's smile vanishes, leaving his mouth a bit open, "Really?"

"Yup."

"I'm up now." The seedrian (I really need to know her name) calls out, interrupting Blaze's and Silver's moment. "Tails, what's your real name?"

Tails turns to me and I just bite back a laugh. He's really not into telling people his real name. "Well…"

"It's Miles." Shadow answers without Tails finishing. We all just stare at him like he was crazy.

Which he sort of is…

"He knows how to talk, Shadow!" The mongoose scolded at him, "But since you wanna be a know-it-all man, do you know any of _our _names?"

Shadow closed his eyes and started chortling, "I don't know and I don't care…"

I wanted to speed things up a bit to that exact part so I asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what are your names again?" I point to the mongoose and seedrian.

The mongoose motions her hands to herself, "I'm Mina- please don't forget."

"My name's Cosmo." The seedrian said sweetly.

"And I don't think you know," Rouge tells me, "But the bunny's name is Cream…she's not here."

"Thanks." I say, happy that I got that out of the way.

"I got a question for you, Shadow." Mina squints at him, "Why are you always so moody?"

Now Shadow was the one squinting at her, "Why are you always so _perky_?"

"I asked you first."

"And I asked you second."

"I don't care."

"Well neither do I then."

I look over at Amy, noticing I haven't said a word to her since I got here. She was just glaring at the two bickering off. It wasn't until seconds had past that she flicked her eyes to me.

I flick my eyes away.

"Hey Sonic." The voice of a certain pink hedgehog called to me.

_Damn._

I rotate my head slowly to her, "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I find myself laughing to her question. "Is it decent?"

She doesn't laugh, or even does her usual giggle, back at me. Just a serious reply, "Very."

I start to get more comfortable with her, "Alrighty than, hit me."

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, and it's killing me for an answer; are we considered friends?"

Now I got _un_comfortable…again.

Everything went quiet, besides the students in the cafeteria that is. Shadow and Mina stopped with their soon-to-be argument and fell silent. Everyone at this table was listening to me and Amy's conversation.

God, why did she have to ask that now! Why couldn't she ask me in private where I can think clearly.

"I- I don't know…I think…we're not." I stuttered, feeling stupid of what I just said. I wish I had more time to think this through…but everything was going so fast.

I couldn't bear to look at her. I had to look down at the table.

I could feel all eyes on me.

Suddenly I heard someone getting up from the table, making the table shake. I raise my head up only to see Amy storming away from all of us, exiting out the lunchroom.

I felt heat rising inside me.

_Gah! What did I do?_

"Yo, what was that about?" Knuckles punched me on my arm, causing an "ouch" to escape my lips.

"What did you want me to do, lie?" My voice was beginning to rise up, "I don't want Amy to get hurt by me!"

"So you decide to hurt her even more, right?" Rouge clucked her tongue while getting herself up. "You know what, I thought you were a nice kid and all, but you're just like all the other boys here."

Blaze also got up, just to sit Rouge back down, "Please, we can settle this maturely…"

"Look! You don't know the whole story behind this!" I yell out of frustration, getting up myself, "My friend moved away from me a couple of years…I don't know why I'm explaining!"

"Sit back down, guys." Silver pulls my arm, but I tug away.

"Excuse me, Blaze, I have to go find my _friend_!" Then Rouge walks away, giving me a look the entire time.

"Wait for me!" Mina gets up and runs after the bat. Blaze gives a pitiful look at me before joining them out.

Cosmo lets out a big sigh and gets up too, "You need to restrain your friend, Tails!"

"Cosmo, come back!" Tails calls out, but it was too late. She was already next to the door, running to the rest of her friends.

"Nice job, you deserve an A plus, man." Knuckles states, mordantly giving me a thumbs up. He gets up and walks to the exit door.

"Thanks for making Cosmo yell at me. She never did that before…" Tails shakes his head, and I can tell his eyes were starting to tear up. He got up and ran to door.

I just gave up and sat back down, not caring to go after everyone…well I shouldn't say everyone. Shadow and Silver was still here with me.

"You okay, Sonic?" Silver asked in concern. I'm surprised he's not mad at me too.

"Not much but I'll be cool." Then I turn my attention to him, "Aren't you going ahead with them?"

"Yeah," The ivory hedgehog stands up from his seat and gets out from the table, "I'll catch you later in 6th period."

"Okay." I said before he walks off. I look at Shadow to see what he was going to do to me.

Not that he would care about Amy…right?

To my surprise, all he said was, "I understand where you're coming from with this situation. You just needed to be a little more sincere to Amy."

"I know," I say, feeling ashamed, "I know."

The more I replay the moment in my head, the more stupid I imagined I look when I said what I said to her.

Now that I think about it, I don't think she deserved it…

**0OoO0**

**Poor Amy :(**

**I really had to split the title into 2 parts (I think most chapters in this story will get split into 2 sometime…depends…)**

**Again, so sorry for the delay; I think my laziness is getting the best of me.**

**And my prayers goes to anyone who got hit by hurricane Sandy :c. And being a person who lives in NYC, I'm praying for myself.**

_*I might give you guys a sneak peak again since I know the next chapter won't be up until next Saturday (It's a quarter done right now)*_

**xPopura-bell 1-4-3's you!x**

_(Yep, that's my new signature and I'm proud! I got the "1 4 3" part from Cody Simpson's song...lol. )_

_(And I changed my username once again... :c)_


	19. Double, Double, Toil & Toruble: Part 2

**I am sooooo sorry I took so long! D:**

**Not even…it was like FOREVER!**

**Actually, It wasn't in my intentions to post this chapter. I was thinking about not finishing this story anymore, but I knew you guys would have felt I didn't care about you guys and it wouldn't be fair to some of you :(**

**So I decided to keep going with it! Hopefully I can juggle between schoolwork and this :)**

**Well no more waiting, here it is…**

**o0O0o**

I can't…why did I even bother!

Sonic, my friend? How can I be so naïve to even think…

"Amy! Wait up!"

The sound of Rouges voice echoing through the empty hallway interrupts my thoughts, but my legs keep moving forward. I just ignored her, walk-running to I don't know where. All I know is I just wanted to keep going on-and-on-and-

"You can't just give us the cold shoulder!" Blaze's voice goes on next, "We want you to talk to us!"

This time I stop in my tracks, next to a door that I notice it to be the main office, and sat myself down against the wall, just bawling my eyes out.

Everything in my life right now is so full of pain- it isn't fair!

First my parents, now this!

While crying my eyes out I start to hear some footsteps coming to me, slowing down a bit, and then coming to a complete stop.

Yup, they were next to me…I can sense it.

"Sweetie…everything's gonna be alright." Rouge cooed, sitting down next to me against the wall.

_No…it's really not._

"We're here for you!" Marine says softly against my ear, rubbing my back in the process.

_I know you guys are…_

"And I'm sure Sonic didn't mean by what he said…" Mina played with one of my quills.

I picked my head up a little as I saw Cosmo and Blaze sitting down last with all of us, giving warm smiles. I'm very grateful to have friends like them…but right now I really wish I was alone…

Just then I hear Silvers voice coming down the halls, footsteps running toward us…

As the ivory hedgehog turned around the corner, there also came Knuckles and Tails with him.

Why are _they_ here?!

"Amy! Are you okay?" Tails rushed up to me with worry in his eyes.

I got up right away just when Knuckles and Silver ran up to me, and took five steps back, sharply eyeing them. "Just get out of here! Go back to that blue thing whose name I don't want to say!"

"Amy," Rouge casually got up from the floor and walked to where I was, placing both her hands on my shoulders, "I'm sure they're on your side. Why else would they be here?" Then turning her head, hair whipping around at the process, giving them the eye, "Right?"

"Of course!" Silver rubbed the back of his head at Rouge, then smiling sincerely to me. "We're here for you 100%!"

"Ah, Rouge. You out of all people should know I'm on your side…" Knuckles perks up a smirk to the skeptical bat.

Rouge only rolled her eyes.

Cosmo and I both exchanged looks and glued our eyes back to the boys. Cosmo spoke out first, "Aren't you guys supposed to be with Sonic downstairs?"

"Yeah…I guess…" Tails answered while crossing his arms, looking a bit upset. "But we decided to go after you, Amy, as your friends."

Cosmo replied nothing more than a clucked sound from her tongue and turning her head from Tails. The fox looked even more upset from her action and faced the opposite way. Did I miss something between them?

"And I know Sonic's…eh…reply…isn't exactly-" Knuckles cut his sentence off and shook his head, "-you know what, let's forget about that right now!"

_'What did he mean by that?', _I thought.

"See!" Mina piped up and elbowed me, "The fellas thought the same thing as we did!"

"Mina!" Blaze says in a cautious tone, giving her a death stare.

"What?" The mongoose shrugged.

So, what they're saying is that they felt pity over me because of what he said to me?!

Inside me grew a bitter rage and I felt my cheeks heating up. That tears it- "So that's why you guys came running after me? Because you felt sympathy over what Sonic said to me?"

Everyone looked froze up in their places, not even bothering to answer me. Knuckles and Mina being the only two to not look me in the eyes. More like they got caught cheating from their husbands/wifes.

"Whatever, don't try spitting out the truths! It's dead clear on all of your faces that I'm correct!" I motion myself back slowly until I turn my body around and walk away from everyone.

Now I'm definitely not only fed up with Sonic, but also everyone else.

**0OoO0**

This time I decided to sneak myself into a janitors closet- which I didn't mention was dark as heck. And plus it was the only room that no other girl will go to… I think.

Why would I care? As long as I'm by myself, I could enjoy the only thing I can think of and that's crying.

Weirdly enough, no more tears come out of me though. But that still doesn't soften my mood.

I just cradled myself, wrapping my arms around my legs desperately. I want everything that happened today so far to be a whole joke…

Please let it be so…

Too bad it's my child-like-self talking. I really need my teen-self to be with me at the moment. I'm the only one that I can depend on.

"Uh! I hate EVERYTHING!" I yelled out, almost falling to the floor. An upside down bucket caught my body though.

"Amy, is that you?" A warm voice shifted through the darkness in the room.

"Wh-who's there?!" I yelped in a panic. I swear, I wouldn't guess anyone else being here along with me!

"Who else, silly?" The voice came closer until the lights turned on, a quick flash crossing my eyes, making it burn a bit from being under the darkness for so long.

I covered my eyes a few more seconds until I got used to the light. "Hey!" I placed my hands away from my eyes, "Can you not?"

Unexpectedly, I saw no other but Cream the Rabbit! She was standing in front of me wearing the schools uniform. She was smiling weakly at me like she's been crying.

"Cream…you're…you…you came to school!" I pierced with my mouth slightly open. "And…you're in a…janitor's closet I see?"

Cream shook her head and giggled lightly, giving a little cough afterwards. "I should say the same about you."

"I asked first!" I smirked at her, letting her know that I'm not giving up until I get answers.

Cream just looked at her shoes and looked back up at me. Then her smiles disappears, "I- I needed to be alone…"

"Oh, sorry that I invaded your private time!" I puffed out my cheeks, helplessly.

"It's okay! I'm not mad, just glad that you're here with me!" Her smile comes back. "Now tell me why _you're_ here?"

My mouth finally came to a close and I bit the inside of my lip, hard.

Should I tell her…? Will she feel sympathy for me like the others did?

"Please tell me, Amy?" Cream pleaded with her big brown eyes widening.

Hmm, what the heck! I decided to tell her. It really won't help keeping my emotions inside me like this.

"Okay, mines well tell you since everyone else know about it." I patted a seat on the floor next to me for Cream, "Come."

"Kay!" Cream took a seat down and turned completely toward me. "Now what's wrong?"

"Where to start…"

**x… … …x**

"…And that's how I ended up in the closet- to sum up your question." I said carelessly like I wasn't sad about it in the first place.

"I don't really know what to say…" Cream whispered, lifting one knee up in her position, "I'm sorry that happened to you, Amy."

"Don't worry about it!" I attempted a yet hurt laugh. "I'm okay now."

Just like any true friend, I knew this caring bunny didn't believe me one bit. The look she gave me showed it all.

Thankfully, for my sake, she let it go.

To shift the conversation, I decided to ask about Vanilla. "…I don't want to bring this up at the last minute but-" I look at Cream in worry, "-Is Vanilla going to be okay?"

"Oh, um, about that," She turns slightly away me and gives the wall in front of us a starry-eyed look (Those types of looks when she's in deep thought of what to say), "She's…"

I can see from the side-view that her eyes are starting to water.

I start to bite my bottom lip.

"Cream, tell me please!" I beg her, not wanting her to keep any secrets from me anymore.

After a couple of seconds, Cream shakes her head and cries out, "Vanilla's having twins!"

"No!" I practically yell out from shock.

_Twins?!_ She must have it confused with…well I don't know anything that rhymes with twins in this case!

Still, this can't be true!

I knew Vanilla since I was 6 years old. It just seemed odd hearing about this news.

As all of these thoughts ran through my head, my eyes were on Cream the entire time. She seemed hurt at the moment and I can't let her know that I'm worried myself. I'm supposed to be her role model!

"Cream, it's okay." I pull her into a hug, patting her head, "You shouldn't be thinking about all of this. You're only 14-years old."

"Are you kidding me, I can't help _but_ to!" Cream pulled away just a nudge and look up at me. "How would you deal with this situation, Amy?"

"You're asking the wrong girl, kiddo!" I roll my eyes. "But, since you're my friend I guess I can give you something that I _think_ is right- just take it one step at a time."

"And you should too."

"What?"

This time pulling fully away from me, Cream rubs her arm while leaning on the other and said, "You tell me to take it one step at a time. And I'm telling you that you should too with your situation."

I chuckle sarcastically and get up on my feet from the floor, looking at the innocent minded bunny, "We both know our problems aren't the same, so I can't use my own advice."

"In this case, you have no choice," Cream tells me as I help her on her feet, "By the way you're telling me how you're day went so far."

"Hmph," I said, doing one of Shadows impressions, "I guess I really don't have any other choice."

Out of nowhere in the middle of our conversation, the bell goes off. It made not only me but Cream jump too.

"Let's go before we be late for out next period." I tell her in a hurried tone, opening up the door.

"Alright." Cream replied softly, before tugging my spare arm. "Wait a minute."

"Huh?" I gave a sudden look back at her.

"Do- do you mind not telling the girls about Vanilla being, you know…having twins? Like keep it between you and I for now?" Cream smiled sweetly.

"Uh…um…" I didn't know what to say, but what I do know is that the bell will soon end and I needed to get to my next class fast. So I just gave a quick nod without thinking, "Sure I will, that's what friends do!"

_I shouldn't have said that…_

"Thank you so much!" Cream cheered, (I think that's the happiest tone I heard from her in a while), and skipped past me out the door. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, okay." I muttered, walking slowly from the closet and closing it behind me. I wonder if me keeping a secret from my friends is a good idea…especially when I got a ton of stuff on my pate.

Great! I could smell drama coming around the corner already…

**0OoO0**

As the bell finally went off, I walk slowly inside my Global Studies class, being the last one to come in. All eyes were placed on my attention but I could care more right now.

Which I didn't dare to…

"Ms. Rose? I hope you have an excuse for coming in so late?" My teacher asked questionably, giving me the eye.

"Sorry Ms. Laurel…" I said in a depressive voice, trudging to my desk.

As I took my seat and settled myself, my concentration shifted to the person next to me…

Where did this kid come from?

I've never even seen him in my class before!

There sat a green hedgehog wearing a leather jacket with blue flames, avatar shades, and a dragged scar near his abdomen.

He was just sitting there looking straight ahead, having both his two feet up on his desk, leaning the chair slightly back.

I whisper, "I-I'm sorry." I shake my head at him, "But who are you?"

He didn't move a muscle, or his mouth for that matter.

How rude!

_No Amy, don't jump to conclusions quickly. He probably didn't hear you after all._

As the teacher kept talking, I attempted to make a second approach.

"Excuse me!" I whisper loudly, tapping his arm. He yanks his arm back and gives me a look.

I give him a look back.

The green hedgehog lowered his glasses and cocked, "Yeah, what do you-"

That's when he stopped and gave me another look, but it seemed he was observing me.

"What?" I snap. I was already pissed from earlier but this kid is testing me! It's like he's looking at my chest, which I'm not fond of!

"Rose?" He asked like he knew me. Taking his glasses off completely, my eyes widened…

"Scourge?"


	20. Just Scourge

**A short chapter, nothing really special or anything ;D**

**To you guys who'll actually read this, a cookie to you kind sirs,**

***Gives cookie* :3**

**(*~~.~~*)**

"Wh- what are you doing here?" I asked, dumbfounded as of why he was in the same high school _I'm_ in.

I've promised myself to never run into this boy ever again!

Okay, I guess I should start from the beginning- Scourge and I were in the same elementary school together…and I have to confess that he was pretty much the charmer back then with the girls…including myself.

Anyways, we were kind of cool friends and I had a massive crush on him- until he dropped out right before I left and started to hang out with the wrong people. That's when mom told me what boys to hang out with and what boys to avoid.

Even though I got to admit, I think he's still good-looking now than back then.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here', little Rosey?" Scourge did one of his infamous smirks that could make a girl melt spot on the floor, "I've been here in this school since freshman year,"

"Yeah, well…how come I've never seen you in the halls, then?" I genuinely rolled my eyes. I know that he'll bound to cop out a lie; he's been doing it for so long that he could think of one right then and there now.

"Maybe, I don't know, you only like starring at hedgehogs who are _blue_?" The green fiend glared at me with those eyes that can make a girl whisper a mile away…

"Okay! If you're referring to Sonic, because he does have a name, then you're out of your mind!" I spat out almost to a loud manner where the teacher could've heard me, "And to make things clear, we're in no speaking terms at the moment."

"Should I be any part of this?" Scourge looked me up and down- which made me feel extremely uncomfortable like a pervert was checking me out.

I really don't have the same feelings anymore for this guy…

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't look at me like that!" I snapped, crossing my arms across my chest, "And I already have enough problems, I don't need you to drop along in it!"

The piercing green hedgehog toned his smile down and put it in serious mode, something that I've rarely seen on his muzzle unless it was meant to be serious business,

"Hey, Rosey?"

"What is it?"

It took him about 10 extra seconds to continue on further, "What happened?"

"Uh, about what?" I raised an eyebrow questionably, waiting for the details.

"About us, what happened?" He asked again, this time carrying a sad tone in his voice instead of a seductive one.

Somehow, I felt a ping of awkwardness rising in the air.

I know what he's talking about, too.

"Scourge…I-I don-" I began to stutter upon my words, my eyes locked with my old crush in front of me. Any other time back then I would just run away from him out of shyness.

"Was it because I dropped out of school early?" He suggested with smug look that read '_don't lie to me'._

I shake my head and stated firmly, "Scourge, it's not that- well it's not _only_ because of that reason- but my mom didn't allow me to hang out with guys like you, anymore."

"Ah! So your mom made you pick this choice, I see." The lime green hedgehog fixed his jacket and turned his attention away from me.

"My mother wouldn't allow me to hang out with you," I gulp a little before continuing, making sure I choose the right words to say, "because she knew I had a tiny crush on you and I would've probably followed your footsteps just to get closer to you."

"But you didn't!" He whipped his head, lifting up his sunglasses and looking straight at me, "But because of your rich parents being asses, you're not allowed to hang around people that they think isn't _good_ enough for you!"

The whole classroom suddenly falls dead quiet, all heads turned to our direction.

There was some snickering going on around us; a green raccoon girl across my seat murmured softly, "So that's that wealthy girl everyone's talking about."

The teacher crossed her arms, as she pointed toward the exit, looking straight at Scourge, "Do you need to take a breather outside?"

"Yeah, thanks lady." He got up right away, almost knocking the chair behind him back.

"Wait! Scourge! You don't need to be like this, I can help you!" I pull his arm and give him pleading eyes.

I know this guy can change…he just need help.

"Just remember, Rosey," He leaned against my ear, sending shivers down my spine coldly, "You made me this way…"

…

And with that, he pulled away from my grip and stormed out of the classroom leaving me, and the rest of the class, speechless.

"What have she done to my scourgey?" Another murmur filled the room by another girl.

I didn't dare face the others, I couldn't…

My mind was still stuck on what he had said just a minute ago,

"_Just remember, Rosey, you made me this way…"_

What did he mean by that? Was I the one who made him the way he is now?

Perhaps…Scourge the hedgehog liked me, too?

**0OoO0**

Wow! An update already, huh?

Well, sorry that it's so short…but I wanted to keep this short since it was just a brief summary between Scourge and Amy…

And yes, I'm aware of how she and the evil twin of Sonic's (Not really a twin in this story) were friends to begin with!

Yep…

Well the next chapie will skip ahead a bit—should be posted in about 2 days since I'm almost done with it!

Thank you to ALL of my reviewers out there! Without you guys, this story wouldn't go anywhere! :D

Massive thanks, you guys are awesome!


	21. It starts here

**Okay, another chapter updated quickly again! **

**I'm on a roll so far! :D**

**Thanks to all my reviewers out there, **

**This chapter should give you guys a hint on what's about to go down the next chapter… ;3**

**Enjoy!**

**(***)**

_**(Sonic's POV):**_

A few weeks had passed by quickly, and it was now time for our Thanksgiving break to start! Yes!

It was good because now I could get my mind off Amy and the incident that happened not too long ago. The guys, besides Shadow since he had nothing to do with it, led to forgive me- even though I still don't know what I did wrong.

I can't say the same for the girls, however.

We all just decided to move on and not talk about it…

Anyways, the thing that I love most toward the last few weeks of November is non-other but good ol' Thanksgiving!

Did I mention how my mother just sneaked inviting people over for Thanksgiving past me? She knows how much I _hate _having people over!

It's not any of our relatives, either. It's one of my dad's friends…

Well, as long as that _friend _doesn't have any nieces/daughters/sons then I'm straight to go.

"..Sonic…? SONIC!"

"What! Huh?"

Tails was sitting next to me on the sofa, both hands on my forearm, looking like he's been calling my name about a thousand times.

Silver and Knux was also here as well; both of them having their eyes on me like I just came from a trip to Mars.

Shadow just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

We were all at Silvers place, just chilling and having a good time, (Of course me not doing much of any of it- having my mind on what will be waiting for me for Thanksgiving).

Other than my problems right now, we weren't really doing much but looking at T.V and sitting on Silver's sofa; Knuckles having full control of the remote, Shadow having a bunch of colorful envelopes in his hands, Silver writing a note to who knows whom, and Tails and I hardly doing anything but stare at the screen.

"Oh! I'm here, I'm here!" I put on a little smile for my buddy and popped a thumb up for proof.

Everybody else exchanged looks and resumed back to what they were doing before.

Smiling back, the kitsune gently let go of me and reached the back of his head with one of his hands, "You just seemed a bit…out of space?"

"Tails had to call your name for like 3 minutes to get your attention." Knuckles informed me, twirling the remote in his hands, still scrolling through the guide, "Yo Silver, you have nothing on here!"

Silver stopped writing for a moment and looked up once again, this time starring at Knuckles, "It's not my fault, it's the cable- sheesh!"

Wow, is it me or is Silver looking more agitated then ever?

"Hey, Silvs, you alright?" I prompted, trying to get a glimpse of what he was writing on the note.

"Hard to say yes when you're stuck on words to write," He finally tells us, handing the note to me. "I need some help here, guys."

"On?" Knuckles butts in, still having his eyes glued to the screen.

I took the note from the mournful hedgehog and read it to myself carefully, seeing what he needed help in-

'_**You're like the lake that reflects from the moon,**_

_**Gleeming in its beautiful view.**_

_**Having to shine, though so bright,**_

_**Where lily pads meet to say g'night.**_

_**You're my Venus, and I'm your Neptune,**_

_**Whistling through this wonderful tune.**_

_**When I was young, playing scavenger,**_

_**Finding my treasure to be so lavender,**_

_**I knew I found you, the one to complete…**_

_**Just to see all ends meet…'**_

Whoa…

"Si-silver, you did this?" I held up the paper out for him to see, real surprised it came from the same guy who wouldn't date a girl because of his shyness.

He is pretty shy when it comes to expressing himself to a girl…

"Yes! Why, is it bad? Terrible? Too cliché?" Silver frenzied on, rubbing his temples while at it.

"What is it about?" Knuckles wondered, finally putting the remote down next to him, and scooting closer to me and the note.

Tails was squished between him and I now. Telling by his face, it looked about if he was about to pop any minute!

The ivory hedgehog looked up at all of us and bit his lip, "Well It's for…_somebody_…"

_Hmm…_

"…I knew her for a very long time…"

_So, it's a girl, I see…_

"…And I've had a tiny crush on her-"

"BLAZE!" Knuckles snapped his fingers, startling the heck out of me! I could also tell the same for Tails, feeling him jump as well next to me, brushing against my arm.

"You don't know that!" Silver protested, hinting a bit of pink on his muzzle. Silver's a really bad liar by the way he showed his blushes, "It could be any girl!"

"Oh yeah? I bet I can find a clue to this 'mysterious' girl, then!" The echidna reached for the paper that was clutched up in my hand, only having Silver to snatch it out of my hand at the nick of time. It caught Knuckles of guard, landing right on me and Tails' lap.

Well, this was an awkward moment for us all, 'sides Shadow who kept his eyes on those envelopes, still.

"Knuckles -GET OFF OF ME!" Tails yelped, trying to wiggle himself free.

Knuckles quickly got up off of us and crossed his arms, cocking his eyes toward the frightened hedgehog, "If you don't give me that note-!"

"No! I don't trust you! You're the last person I trust to tell!" The piece of paper that lied in Silver's grip crumbled harder in his touch as he held it tighter, "Just forget I ever said anything! Okay? Good!"

"Fine…" Knuckles waved all of us away like he wasn't interested anymore.

I know deep down he really does, though…

That being said, we all stayed quiet including Knucklehead himself, and looked at the T.V again, pretending none of us were just wrestling for a dump note.

Speaking of 'none of us', Shadow has been awfully quiet the entire time. Unless he's been rolling his eyes at us and I didn't catch it.

He's just been reading those colorful papers, not saying a word.

"Hey Shads," I say, breaking the silence, "what's so important about those heaps of papers over there that you're not communicating with us, hmm?"

"Just trying to figure out who keeps writing me these love notes!" He said urgently, like he's been dying to tell.

"Love notes? From who?" Silver turned away from the T.V and looked straight at Shadow now.

"Obviously, I don't know!" The grumpy hedgehog raised his voice, stuffing the paper in the envelope and throwing it aside, along with the rest them. It must've been a dozen of 'em!

Knuckles scoffed, still having a serious face, "Probably from his fan girls…"

"They all have the same purple gel pen and identical handwriting, so I highly doubt that." Shadow answered with a calm attitude this time. He then got up, "I'm going to go now. Bye."

Jeez, what a go-lucky-attitude he has! Yeah…not really…

"Yep, me too!" Knuckles states, joining the ebony hedgehog standing up. "My family's going away for the holidays and I have to start packing. So, yeah…"

"Alright then, see you guys after the break is over!" Silver says, and waves goodbye to them, along with Tails. The two waved back and headed for the exit.

After they've left, the two-tailed fox took control of the remote this time, which made Silver and I fumble to a conversation to fill the quietness.

"So…what are you doing for Thanksgiving, Sonic?" Silver asked awkwardly, doing one of his usual and innocent smirks.

"You know the usual. Only to have visitor this time, and it's not a relative, either."

"Ah…"

Tails decided to join in, taking his eyes off the television, "I understand; I kinda hate that feeling…"

I just groaned under my breath, not really wanting to pay attention to anything but my particular situation…

Wait- - why am I fussing over this?

C'mon, Sonic! Why didn't you think of this sooner- -

Just ignore this person for the rest of the evening! Yeah, and hopefully he/she won't talk to you.

I'm sure whoever this person is wouldn't matter to you anyway…

But deep down I'm curious to know who this _person_ is…

**(***)**

_**(Amy's POV):**_

"Sweetie, can you come here?"

"Yes?"

My mom had just called me into the kitchen from me being in the living room. Usually she wouldn't do that unless it's something important or something.

And just if you're still wondering- we're still patching our relationship back.

It's hard to do so when you're dad left the house- and not just to go to work this time- but for good…

Having that and other issues from school piling up on you, you start to wish that for once something will end up being good news.

"Amy?" She faced me when I just came in the room. She was smiling like she had great news to tell, "We're not having Thanksgiving here this year."

"What do you mean?" This doesn't seem like good news so far to me.

"I mean, and I told your sister this, that we're having it at…someone's house this time." She had to spit the last part out real smooth.

"A relative's house?"

"Not quite…"

"Then…who?"

"The person I was telling you about- the guy I'm seeing- that's the person we're visiting." Mom smiled warmly, which helped to not get me upset about this sudden news.

Not that I'm mad though, just suspicious…

"Oh!" I say like I was surprised, "I guess I better prepare myself for this occasion then."

"Really?" Mom said, caught off guard. She probably thought that I'll be all mad and furious, like I always am with her.

"Yeah, as long as he's cool, then I'm alright with this!" I say, laughing a little on the side.

But deep down I'm curious to know who this _guy_ is…


End file.
